I Didn't Sign Up For This Trek Discontinued
by GermanPikachu
Summary: Lucille Grayson is a profound human engineer on Vulcan, her cousin's homeplanet. However when her cousin decides to join Star Fleet, she decided he can't have all of the fun. Lucy meets Sarah Kirk as her new roommate who is secretly a telepath. Sarah (tries) to keep her brother, Jim T. Kirk out of trouble. Not easy. Lucy draws the human out of Spock. Also not easy. DON'T OWN ST2009
1. Chapter 1

Amanda pulled my brunette hair into a low sleek bun. My heart beat bangs against my rib cage as I feel the time getting more near. Amanda touched my cheek gently, "You'll be fine. Don't stress over this so much."

I looked towards the salt and pepper haired woman who was smiling gently. I sighed, "I cannot help it, Auntie. I am nervous for a reason. Uncle is in the high council but that does not mean that I will be guaranteed a spot just like Spock would be able to."

Amanda shook her head, "Now child, you have just worried yourself some more. I am sure Sarek will not gain Spock entrance to the institute for the reason he is Sarek's son. Everyone has a fair trial."

Medium footsteps bounded behind the two of us. I turned around seeing my beloved cousin in a sweater Amanda have made and given him at Christmas. Spock clasped his hands behind him. Amanda moved away from me and smiled towards Spock, "Spock."

She held out her hands and he walked towards her open arms. Amanda started fixing up his sweater. I tugged on his sleeve, "I think you are going to get accepted into the institute more so than I will be accepted."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "That is illogical. I am sure after looking into some of your accomplishments towards engineering. You have built some of the greatest machines in Vulcan culture."

I went on my tippy toes and wiggled his pointy left ear, "I'm not a Vulcan, Spock. You are. Well you're half. You have more chance than me. "

Amanda spoke, "I'm sure you both will do fine. Maybe you'll be the first human, Lucille."

I shrugged, "It is a worth a try, Auntie. Now Spock, are you ready?"

Spock seemed to ignore my question. Amanda continued fiddling with Spock's sweater. He gently took her hands pulling them down, " May I ask a personal inquiry?"

Amanda smiled gently, "Anything."

I turned my heel and headed out of the room. It is a mother and son time. I sat down on a long bench outside the room swinging my legs left and right. 5 minutes passed by and the doors opened to Amanda and Spock. I stood up smiling, "Now Spock, let's face the council. Hopefully let us both stand together. I don't think I could handle their scrutinizing eyes towards me."

Spock turned to his mother and gave her a light hug. Spock released his mother and placed a hand to my upper back, "We shall not be late, Lucille."

* * *

The council let the two of us stand in front of them together. I gripped at the sides of my long grey skirt in a sense of nervousness. The head of the council looked towards me with his brown eyes, "You, Lucille Grayson the works of your achievements cannot be unnoticed. However as you know this is Vulcan Science Academy. Having a human in the institution is unheard of. Therefore, you are hereby declined of entrance into the Vulcan Science Academy."

I swallowed a big lump in my throat. It was worth a try. The head council turned to Spock, "Spock, your final record is flawless. With one exception, I see you have applied to Star Fleet as well."

Spock answered, "It was logical to call for multiple options."

The head spoke again, "Logical but unnecessary. You are hereby accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy. It is truly remarkable that you have achieved so much despite your disadvantage."

The head Vulcan turned his eyes towards me. I glanced away to avoid his eye contact. I am sure the eye contact caught Spock's attention. The head spoke once more, "All rise."

The Vulcans on the high council rose including Sarek. Spock questioned, "If you would clarify to what disadvantage were you referring?"

The head council spoke, "Your human mother and your human cousin."

I looked down feeling eyes shift towards me. Sarek looked at his son in hopes he makes the correct choice. Spock spoke, "Council, Ministers I must decline."

The head council spoke flabbergasted, " No Vulcan has ever declined admission to this academy."

Spock spoke, "That is I am half human then your record remain untarnished."

My head jolted up to look over at my cousin. Sarek spoke making my eyes follow to my uncle, "Spock you have made a commitment to follow the Vulcan way."

The head council questioned, "Why did you come before the council today? Was it to satisfy your emotional need to rebel?"

Spock answered, "The only emotion I need to convey is gratitude. Thank you Ministers for your consideration. Live Long and Prosper."

I see Spock turning to walk away. I spoke up, "Live Long and Prosper ministers."

I caught up with my cousin who was waiting outside of the building. I took his hand into mine, "I'm sorry that they brought up Auntie like that."

Spock turned around, "It was illogical for them to see you before the council when they were going to reject your admission seeing you are humans."

He started walking not even bothering to remove my hand. When we were children, I always grabbed his hand to comfort him and sometimes myself. In this case, it is comfort for both of us. I tugged on his hand causing him to halt, "Spock, I know those human emotions are swirling in a vortex. You hate the fact they talked down about your human side of the family. The easiest way is to forget about them. They are just jealous that we can contact our emotions."

I felt him squeeze my hand to reassure me that he will be fine. I smiled towards him, "So next stop Star Fleet?"

Spock tugged on my hand leading me back to our home. I shall take that as a yes.

* * *

_**A few years later.**_

Sarah grabbed the keys to the motorbike. After twirling her blond hair into a bun she slipped on her helmet. By the turn of the key and a kick start to the bike, she was off to a local bar. She have gotten a text from the bar tender who was an old friend of hers. He has gotten into trouble, again. By the time she got to the bar, she noticed barely any vehicles are outside except for a bus. Her eyes read over the wording over the bus: STAR FLEET ACADEMY_. _What did that man do? A few cadets were lingering by the bus and the door. Sarah took off her helmet and shut her bike off. Taking the keys, she headed inside seeing two men at a table. She didn't have to hear what they were talking about as she already heard through their minds as she headed through the door. Sarah entered into the room speaking quietly, "Jim... what did you do this time?"

James T. Kirk turned his head with his face bloodied up with a presumption of a bar fight. He spoke, "Hey there Sarah..."

Sarah's eyes turned to what looks to be a Captain of the organization of Star Fleet. My eyes caught a little insignia resembling to a recruiting officer of Star Fleet. The man smiled towards me, "Hello, I'm Christopher Pike, Captain in Star Fleet. What's your name?"

Sarah looked at her brother then back at the man. She spoke quietly, "I'm Sarah Kirk."

Pike's eyebrows furrowed, "George had another child?"

Jim laid his hands loudly onto the table, "I think we are done here."

Pike looked between the two siblings then sighed. He stood up, "Think of my offer, son."

The man left without another word. I sat down across from Jim, "Jim what was that about?"

His eyes flickered to his baby sister's, "The guy was trying to recruit me to do better what my father did."

Sarah smiled softly, "I think you should. I will be fine. Uncle Frank shouldn't be home much."

Jim shook his head, "No, you are coming with me. I am not leaving you with Uncle Frank. He is a bastard."

She hates seeing her brother like this. Jim reached into his pocket and paid his tab. He held out his hand for Sarah to place the bike's keys into his hand. She did what he was asking for. Sarah looked up at her brother who was shrugging on his jacket, "We should at least tell mother."

Jim shook his head, "Mom is barely on the planet. She will hear about it eventually."

Sarah sighed. Sometimes her brother is thick headed. Jim spoke, "Let's go. In a few hours it will be time to board that shuttle."

She scrunched up her nose, "I don't like shuttles or space."

Jim smiled a half smile, "Don't worry sis, it will be fun."

Sarah rolled her eyes. Sure it will be fun. Liar.


	2. Chapter 2

I already spent a couple years in Star Fleet after Spock have graduated in the beginning of the year with the rank of Commander. I finished with my major and minor when Spock was ranked Commander. I'm a lieutenant now. I have gotten an email through my PADD that I would be gaining a new roommate since the last roommate I had well left the academy a few days ago. She claims she couldn't handle the pressure of the courses and the commanders. I think the reason may have been me also. I'm not the greatest roommate in the world. Someone bumped into me making my PADD fall onto the ground. I sighed bending down to pick it up till a big hand picked it up before me. I looked up at the man guessing by the hand shape and size. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose standing up. This man is handsome more so than those rebel Vulcans from Vulcan who have tried to pick her up. I moved a stray strand of hair behind my ear, "Thank you."

The man smirked, "No problem...?"

I gave a small smile looking down. My hands instantly went to my red uniform dress sides as I fiddled with the fabric. I glanced up, "I'm Lucille Grayson."

The sandy colored hair man gave an irresistible smile, "Jim, Jim Kirk."

Jim handed my PADD over, "Don't drop this again now Lucille. Can't have your work just disappear in an instant."

I hugged my PADD close to my chest. I could feel my heart beat fast against my PADD. He smirked, "I'll see you around."

With those as his last words, he walked off. I hugged my PADD tighter. A guy, a very handsome guy has talked to me. All the people in the engineering section are not that handsome. Sure there may be some good lookers but not as good looking as that guy. I glanced behind me seeing him descending stairs. My eyes couldn't help but glance down at his well-shaped butt. He glanced back and I instantly turned back around and started walking towards the female dorms. I could feel heat brush against my cheeks. I leaned against the wall infront of my dorm room. I took deep breaths. Think of the lessons with Spock and Sarek to keep my emotions in control. Sarek wanted me to be able to fit in some way. One last in take of breath I took out my academy card and swiped it infront of the sensor. The door opened to reveal a mess. A quiet voice spoke up, "Thank god you are back, now you can help me with this heavy box. You said you will be back in 5 minutes."

I knocked on the beam of the sill in the front of the room. The blond girl's papers went into the air as I startled her. Interesting. I glanced where my hand rested against the beam to the girl. She couldn't possibly noticed what gender I am by the sound of knock. The girl looked up nervously playing with her hair. I gave a smile, "I'm Lucille Grayson. I am assuming you're my new roommate. So late into the year too."

The girl spoke quietly, "I'm Sarah Kirk. My roommate left the academy due to a family problem."

Kirk? Can she somehow be related to that handsome guy from outside? I shouldn't ask so erupt considering she seems to be quiet and shy. I set my PADD and hat down on my bed and sat down next to it. I looked around seeing her side is a mess. The girl spoke up, "I'm sorry for the mess. I'll clean it up as soon my help arrives."

I gave a gentle smile, "You are fine. Take as much time as you need."

My PADD started to bing. I glanced over it seeing a reminder was flashing. I grabbed it quickly looking at it, "Oh shit I forgot that I was meeting him for lunch."

The blond girl tilted her head to the side in confusion. I gave an apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry for rushing out like this after we just met but I have to go meet someone. I'm sorry!"

I got up leaving my PADD in safe hands well I hope it is safe hands of my dorm room. I grabbed my hat and rushed out of the room passing by a familiar face who I maneuvered around. I didn't notice who it was as I continued to rush to downtown San Fran.

* * *

I panted trying to catch my breath. Having to run from the bus stop isn't fun. Spock looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. He spoke, "By your accelerated heart beat and breathing, you ran here from the normal bus stop. I gather you have forgotten our lunch outting."

I scooted inside the booth opposite of Spock. I placed my hat next to his grey hat. I looked at him taking a deep breath, "I got bumped into some guy on campus making me drop my PADD then I had gotten an email a few days before that I am getting a new roommate. So I went to my dorm room and found the cutest blond girl unpacking her things into my room. She seems nice. She's quiet though. I think you would like her presence. It's compatible for you."

Spock kept a straight face, "You know I have intentions to go further with-."

I interrupted, "Uhura I know I know. I think you should drop her and go for someone else."

Spock's lips went into a firm line. I held up my hands, "I am just saying. Since you introduced her to me, I just have this weird feeling about her. She isn't for you."

I grabbed his pale hands, "I am just looking out for you. I have to be your human logic side every once a while."

Spock decided to change the subject, "I have put in a request for you to be assigned to the U.S.S Enterprise."

I raised both eyebrows, "What happened to family cannot be on the same ship thing?"

Spock spoke, "You are qualified for the best starships out there."

A smile reached my lips, "Well I'm glad that I would be able to be in your presence your highness."

I felt a kick underneath the table. Ah, there is his human side. I tapped his leg, "That was non-fair, Spock."

* * *

The door opened again revealing Jim. Sarah spoke, "Ah, Lucille you are back, since my help isn't coming back do you mind helping me?"

Jim raised an eyebrow. Lucille? Jim spoke, "Last time I checked I'm not a girl."

Sarah looked up glaring at her brother. She pointed to the clock on the wall, "You are past 5 minutes Jim! I need help, what on Earth were you doing?"

Jim walked over lifting a heavy box onto Sarah's bed. Jim answered, "Trying to catch up with Bones and get some help."

Sarah paused in rifling through her stuff. She looked up, "You saw her didn't you?"

Jim pretended to look confused, "Her who?"

Sarah grabbed a pair of jeans and threw it in his face, "James! I told you not to go to the Orion girls. They are bad news. They have ways in cheating and getting into things that shouldn't be getting into."

Jim caught the pair of jeans placing it on the bed he is next to. He sat down on the unoccupied bed. Jim looked at the side that isn't his sisters. Jim gestured around to the room, "So did you find out who is your dorm mate?"

Sarah huffed, "Don't change the subject, James Tiberius Kirk! Why did you go see her?"

Jim sighed heavily flopping down on the bed, "Kobayashi Maru. I am going for the third time. Third time is the charm."

Sarah ran a hand through her blond hair, "James, no one goes for that test twice let alone for thirds."

Jim groaned, "You sound like Bones. If you want to join me, join me. I'll be taking the test later on today. Be there or be square."

Sarah rolled her eyes. Jim couldn't help but notice the smell of the bed. It smells of woodsy vanilla. Interesting for a female. Jim sat up, "Anything else you need help with?"

Sarah looked around the room shaking her head, "That's all that was heavy. Thank you Jim."

Jim winked at his baby sister, "Anything for you."

* * *

Spock invited me to join him watching a cadet testing for his test, Kobayashi Maru. The examiners held onto their clipboards as they start the test. Spock was already there. I told him I was going to stop by my dorm to check in on Sarah. She wasn't there but everything seemed to be clean and orderly. Unfortunately this is the last term I will be at the dorms. After this term, I'm kicked out to find my own apartment or house to stay in. I don't mind but I like not paying rent for a bit. I opened the door to the examiners room. I see Spock off to the side seeing his test is functional. I gave him a little wave that he caught out of the corner of his eye. I noticed an Orion cadet is lingering. Weird. My eyes flickered to the room full of cadets who are in the test. Uhura is in there. I scrunched up my nose. My eyes continued rolling over the people in the room. Sarah is also in the room. The last person my eyes rested on was no one other than James Kirk, the man who bumped into me earlier. He is munching on an apple. I didn't pay attention to what was being said as I know he will fail the test. The lights flickered. My eyebrows scrunched up as a second later the lights came back on. Jim spoke, "Fire all torpedoes. Actually one proton each, got to save the ammunition."

I looked at the screens which shows what is showing in that room. All Klingon warbirds are destroyed. An examiner spoke up, "How did he pass your test?"

Spock clasped his hands behind him looking confused as well, "I do not know."

This isn't good. No one I mean no one have passed the Kobayashi Maru. Not even me and I'm related to the one who created this beast. That can only mean one thing, Spock is going to call this towards the council saying Jim cheated.


	3. Chapter 3

Dressed in a red jump suit of Star Fleet, I am underneath a cruiser changing it's bio-oil. A voice ringed through my ears, "Lucille."

I know that voice. I rolled out from underneath the cruiser. A smile formed on my lips, "Hey there Spock."

Spock's lips went into a firm line, "You're not wearing the uniform right."

I sat up hanging my arm on my propped up knee. I glanced down seeing I'm wearing a bandeau and the red jumpsuit top portion is tied at my waist. I rolled my eyes, "You try wearing this and be underneath a cruiser for a long while. It's hot down there. I'm not only changing it's bio-oil. I'm sprucing it up also. What do you want?"

Spock still doesn't look happy about how I'm wearing my uniform. He spoke, "I'm going to bring up the Kobayashi Maru case to the council. No one has ever-."

I interrupted, "beaten your test. I know. You take pride in that. You don't show it but I know. I'm the human in you jerk."

Spock furrowed his eyebrows, "Jerk? I believe that is a derogatory reference, as you had many times said before during our childhood."

I rolled my eyes standing up dusting off the bio-oil on my hands onto my jumpsuit. I pocketed my wrench, "Why are you telling me this instead going straight to the council?"

Spock clasped his hands tighter behind him, "I wanted to know your opinion. You were there to witness and I would like to hear you logical thoughts."

I bit my lip back. I sighed rubbing my neck, "Spock, do what you feel is right. I am sure all of the evidence point towards your deduction. However, he did get you good to at least let someone win every once a while."

Spock explained, "There is no such thing as a win scenario, Lucille. You should know that. The test is strictly a no-win scenario meaning-."

I interrupted him again, "Yes, yes I know no one should ever win and that those who do win are cheating also life is a big whole no-win scenario. Got it."

I walked around the cruiser to check on the ensign who is working inside. Spock followed in my footsteps. I continued while ducking into the cruiser, "I am just saying that you should follow what you believe in. I think that he isn't the only culprit in the case. Get all your facts before you target someone, Spock."

I glanced behind me to see Spock thinking the suggestion over. He never takes my suggestions. I am not sure why he even asks for my opinions if he believes in his little Vulcan heart. I pointed to something, "You're wiring that wrong. Do it again."

The ensign nodded. I turned around to find Spock missing. I sighed heavily, "I swear that Vulcan is going to get on my nerves one day."

* * *

I've finished working on the several cruisers and making sure the ensign cadets are doing their job properly. I am sure the commander should be doingthat but he is just lounging around watching a drama. I have received a message from Spock through my PADD about dinner at 1700. I glanced at my watch seeing it is 1655. I cursed underneath my breath. I rushed out of the hanger forgetting to pull up the rest of my jumpsuit over my body to be modest. I was too busy to noticed someone's back met my face as I was more focused on getting to dinner on time. The impact pushed me backwards gripping my nose. I winced as I spoke angrily, "You couldn't just watch it!"

The voice spoke, "We got to stop meeting like this."

I opened my eyes trying to sniff through my nose. I saw Jim was standing there next to a man. The man scowled at Jim ,"You couldn't watch where you were going Jim. Look what you did."

Jim spoke defensively, "I would think she would notice me."

The man walked towards me, "I'm a doctor. Do you mind if I look at that?"

I shook my head, "I don't mind."

He gingerly took my face into his hands. The man spoke, "I'm Leonard McCoy. Yours?"

I spoke, "I'm Lucille Grayson."

The man hesitated for a second but continued to gently push on my nose. His hands left my face, "You just have a swollen nose no thanks to Jim here."

Jim rubbed his neck, "I'm sorry Lucy."

My eyebrows went up, "Lucy? No one ever called me that."

Jim and Leonard gave me a weird face. Jim questioned, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yep! It's always Lucille by my family. Friends never called me Lucy which was strange."

I pondered over that thought. Weird. A beep came from my Mini-PADD which was located in my watch. I realized Spock is waiting for me at the restaurant. I cursed under my breath. I looked at the two men, "I'm sorry, Gents but I am running REALLY late for something. Thank you Leonard for checking out my nose."

I walked over to Jim and gave him a playful hit to his shoulder, "That's for making my nose swell up."

Jim rubbed his arm ,"Hey!"

I started walking away looking back at them, "Catch up with you two sometime later!"

I turned back around and started sprinting to the little restaurant by the campus.

Bones looked at Jim, "That's the girl?"

Jim smirked, "That's her. She's interesting."

Bones gave Jim a look, "Don't hurt her. She seems like a sweet girl."

Jim rolled his eyes.

* * *

I skidded to a stop in front of the restaurant. I was about to walk in then I realized my jumpsuit is still down. I untied it quickly and pulled the sleeves up. I zipped up the suit to the top. I took a deep breath and walked in. I noticed Spock in a booth waiting with two drinks. God this is going to be horrible. Spock stood up to acknowledge my presence. I rubbed my neck, "I'm sorry Spock. I lost track of time. The commander wouldn't sign off the work me and the ensigns have done fast enough."

I slid into the booth with Spock following my example. He spoke, " It is understandable to wait for the commander's signature."

Whew, out of the dark zone. Spock's stare went to my nose. His calculating voice spoke, "I see you have swelling on your nose."

My hands instantly went to my nose to cover it up," Oh really? I didn't seem to notice."

Spock's lips went into a firm line, "By the tone and your body movements, you are lying to me."

God, I hate his deductions. I sighed slumping my hands onto the table, "I bumped into someone on the way here. Don't worry, I already had a doctor checked it out which resulted me being more late than I already am."

Spock let out a light sigh. I almost didn't catch it but I picked up his movement. Human side, score 1 point, Vulcan side 0.

* * *

Sarah looked up from her work to the door opening. Jim was throwing a ball in the air laying down on her bed. Sarah could hear the pondering mind of Lucille, "_I swear if I meet him again, I'm going to throw a harder punch than I did earlier. My nose is killing me."_

Sarah smiled at the intruding person. I didn't notice that Sarah was looking towards me till I glanced her way. I gave a little wave, "Hey Sarah, you're up late. Whatcha working on?"

Sarah answered, "Tactical Analysis. Pretty boring."

I kept hearing a ball being caught. My eyes found the source. I glared at the figure. Sarah noticed the change of emotion through my face. I walked over to Jim and lifted my boot pushing him over the edge of the bed. A loud thump was sounded. Jim groaned closing his eyes in pain, "Ow! Sarah! What the hell!"

Jim rubbed his lower back. Jim opened his eyes. Sarah leaned against her swirling chair pointing over to me. Jim lifted his head higher seeing me glaring at him. Jim smiled, "Hey Lucille! No time no see."

I grabbed a pillow and smacked Jim with it. Unfortunately it was Sarah's pillow, but at the moment all I care is that he is getting smacked with it. I spoke inbetween hits, "You jerk! My nose is in a great deal of pain and all you do is smile about it. I had to come up with an excuse for my cousin not to come after your ass!"

Jim grabbed the pillow away from me hugging it dearly, "You were the one who ran into me not the other way around."

Sarah looked like she was about to laugh. She is amused by the situation her roommate and her brother got themselves into. I leaned over on the bed pointing at him, "You were the one who walked backwards. I was running forwards, for your information. You have to apologize for what you have done."

Jim argued back, "I did apologize while Bones was looking at you!"

I eyed him, "You weren't sincere."

A rupture of laughter sounded within the room. Jim and I looked at Sarah who was holding her sides. She waved a hand at us. She spoke breathlessly, "You two... I swear... are hilarious."

I looked at Jim to see he was distracted by my roommate. I grabbed the pillow he was clenching and smacked him dead in the face with it. I hopped off of Sarah's bed placing her pillow back. I sat down crossing my arms on my bed.

Sarah caught her breath and spoke calmly, "So you two know each other?"

Sarah's mind caught on what her roommate was thinking, "_I wish we never knew each other even though he does have a great ass."_

Sarah almost snorted at the thought. Sarah looked between her brother and her roommate. Neither are speaking. Sarah sighed, "I guess from your earlier argument talk, you two know each other."

Jim spoke, "She ran into me first!"

I argued, "I call that bullshit! First time we bumped into each other was when you were not paying attention coming from the girls dormitory if I might add. The second time was you walking backwards and I was running to meet up with someone. So no I was not the one who ran into you first. It was the other way around."

Jim thought to himself forgetting his sister can read minds, "_I call that bullshit anyday. This woman is more troublesome than I originally thought. I might as well drop this one."_

Sarah's lips went into a firm line. Jim, her brother, was going to go after Lucille for his selfish needs. Sarah thought she better come up with a plan to keep those two apart for the point Jim was going to use her as a little toy like the other women. Sarah spoke up, "Hey James, I think it is best you better get going. Don't let Bones worry about you. I am about to go to bed and I am sure Lucille here is too."

I nodded in agreement. Jim stood up from the spot on the floor fixing up his clothing. Jim walked over to Sarah bending down kissing her ontop of her head, "Alright, I'll see you later Sarah. Be safe."

Sarah gave a nod as Jim walked by Sarah's roommate. The two were glaring at each other till the other is out of the room. Sarah sighed. I spoke, "So you two are related. I guessed it could be possible but didn't know if it was true."

Sarah rubbed her neck, "Yeah, he's my older brother. He can be a bit protective."

I mumbled, "And a jerk."

Sarah shrugged, "Sometimes that too but he can be lovable when he wants to be."

I sighed heavily, "Well I'm going to shower then hit the hay. You can do whatever you like."

Sarah gave a nod, "Will do."

I got up and got my shower essentials and headed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Spock's message woke Sarah and I up this morning. Apparently she isn't a morning person when rudely woken up to. Well I don't think anyone is but she was scary. During breakfast in the mess hall, she glared at every passerby. I am going to tell Spock, stop waking up early and sending me a PADD message at 4 in the morning. I don't want to go through that ordeal again. Sarah mentioned she was going to do something with her brother today. I told her smack her brother for me. She won't do it. She loves him too much. I'd do it in a heartbeat but then again I'm not related to him. An ensign of the academy knocked against the metal frame of a cruiser. I looked up from the cruiser's control panel. I raised an eyebrow, "Yes, can I help you, Ensign?"

The ensign rubbed his neck out of nervousness, "I need help with some-."

He was interrupted by a siren that echoed through the hanger. I furrowed my eyebrows. What is going on? The intercom echoed, "Attention all personnel, gather around your commanders for your direct orders! There is a distress signal from Vulcan. I repeat, gather around your commanders."

I pulled up my jumpsuit's sleeves having them loosely over my body. I walked towards the ensign grabbing his arm, "Come on, we got to go."

He was stumbling behind me as we headed towards our commanders. Since I'm in a different class I have a different commander than the ensign. However, I'm a nice person so I make sure the kid gets to his commander safely. I dropped the ensign off with his commander and I headed to find my own. I zipped through the crowd who were trying to find their commanders. I found my commander who was already listing off names. Luckily he didn't get to mine. The commander spoke up, "Grayson, Lucille to Enterprise!"

The commander continued calling out the lieutenants' names. I tapped my sides as I waited for him to finish calling the names. Once I heard the word "Dismissed" I rush past my fellow classmates and other cadets. A hand grabbed my arm jerking me backwards. I turned my head catching the eyes of a concerned Vulcan. I breathed out, "Spock."

His human eyes searched for answers. I answered his unspoken questions, "I'm on Enterprise."

His whole body relaxed. I am guessing he is on the same starship. I felt his hand lace with my own and started to lead me to a computer where he started doing his commander duties. Uhura found the two of us, "Commander a word?"

She looked towards me then back at him, "Alone?"

Spock glanced towards me then went back to his PADD. I let out a heavy sigh, "I'll see you later, Spock."

Spock gave a nod towards my words. I walked past Uhura bumping into her a bit. She turned to give me a tiny glare. I was already too far to actually notice. Now where is that cruiser?

* * *

I made sure I got the window seat. I always like seeing space. It is just so vast and filled with planets and stars. It brought an interest in me to explore the different planets and cultures of different species. A squeak of cushion beside me sounded. I glanced quickly at the person then back at the window as I looked out for Spock. Come on, Spock. Drop Uhura and get on the cruiser. I'd like to be on the same cruiser. A tap to my shoulder and a cough came from beside me. I looked over at the person beside me noticing it was Sarah. I spoke apologizingly, "I'm so sorry Sarah that I didn't notice you. You're on the Enterprise too?"

She gave me a small smile, "Yeah... Unfortunately though my brother couldn't join the expedition to save Vulcan."

I scrunched my nose, "Good, I don't want to see him."

Sarah chuckled, "Are you still mad at him for bumping into you twice?"

I huffed, "Well if he didn't bump into me in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation. Plus, he cheated on the Kobayashi Maru."

Sarah's lips went into a firm line, "You can't prove that."

I raised an eyebrow, "Orion girl was in the proctor's room. I was in that room. She was still a cadet at the time. She did something with the program. I'm sure an Orion girl wouldn't do it just because."

Sarah sighed crossing her arms, "I told him to stay away from those girls."

I pointed my finger at her, "You just admitted it."

Sarah looked away huffing, "He was stupid on his part."

I agreed with her. The cruiser's pilot spoke, "Fasten your seatbelts, everyone. We are on our way to U.S.S Enterprise."

I looked around the cruiser seeing Spock isn't on this cruiser. I slumped in my seat, "My cousin didn't make it onto this cruiser."

Sarah's attention came towards me, "Cousin?"

I nodded, "Yeah, my cousin is a commander and he is going to be 2nd in command on the Enterprise."

Sarah's face instantly went gloomy, "Was it the guy who sent you a PADD message this morning?"

I chuckled nervously, "Maaaaybbbeee. Anywho, let's hope our journey is a good one. I don't want to be stressed over this trip."

* * *

I fixed my red Star Fleet dress as it was just too short for my liking. Sarah disappeared to go to her station. I never caught where she was supposed to go. Personal question to me. I headed to the Engine Room. I am one of the mechanics to the Engine and everything mechanical. I leaned against the bar seeing the beautiful engines across the room. A smile crept on my face. I am going to love this job. I headed over to a higher ranking engineer giving a friendly smile, "I'm Lucille Grayson, your engineer assistant..."

The brunette man quickly did me a once over then smiled, "Not many females have the knack for engineering. I'm Olson. Greg Olson the Chief Engineering Officer."

I fiddled with the sides of my uniform dress, "I just love calculating ways to fix things and building things. It is just a side hobby to my real passion for dog photos. I have this shizu on the planet. The bows make her beautiful."

His face fell then he looked onto his PADD, "Well... uhm... Well then good for you then."

I burst out laughing, "You were hoping that I was normal! I am normal as can be and I do not do dog photos. I find those pretty hilarious looking and stupid but eh that's me."

He turned his head towards me. His eyes narrowed a little bit, "That was mean, Grayson. I want you to check the controls around the ship."

I frowned and groaned, "That is going to take forever. You're a jerk."

Greg smirked, "That's what I am here for love."

Greg placed a PADD in my hands, "Have fun."

I mumbled, "You are really a jerk."

Greg patted my head and gave me a light shove to the stairs. I started walking calling back to him, "I think we are going to be the greatest friends."

Greg called back, "Think so love!"

I climbed the stairs and started making my rounds with the checks.

* * *

Sarah reported to her chief medical officer, David Puri. She met with Bones, her brother's best friend, while stocking up medical supplies in the bins. A voice she recognized spoke, "I'm sorry Leonard. I didn't see you."

Bones answered, "I see you been like that lately."

Sarah popped her head out of the operating room she was stocking up in. Her eyes landed on my person. Sarah called out, "Lucille!"

I turned around seeing the short blond wave excitedly. I chuckled waving back, "Hey there Sarah. Now I know where you work in. I never thought to ask you what field you were going into."

Sarah shrugged as she multitask-ed with putting the Q-tips in the drawer while having her head still sticking out. Bones waved his hand infront of me, "Lucille."

I turned my attention back to Bones, "Hm?"

He spoke, "How's your nose?"

I instantly lightly touched the bridge of my nose, "Oh it's fine. It's still attached. My cousin nearly freaked though and try to find Jamie."

Bones' eyebrow went up, "Cousin?"

Sarah spoke up, "I ask her about that too!"

I turned my attention to Sarah, "You two never asked and it's all taken care of. He isn't going to harm Jamie."

A groan sounded behind me. Being curious, I looked behind me. I pointed to the black clad Jim, "Isn't he not supposed to be on here for academic probation?"

Bones narrowed his eyebrows, "How do you know that?"

I made an "oh" shape with my lips, "Well... news get around, ya know?"

Sarah heard my thoughts, "_Yeah news definitely get around if you're the first person the person consults with and don't listen to my theory."_

Sarah became confused at my thought. I looked at my PADD which beeped. I swiped at the screen, "Looks like my PADD is done analyzing your machines. Everything seems to be at tip top shape. Have fun you two~."

I left the medical bay and headed to my next destination, the cafe. I could feel my mouth watering at the tasty treats that await.

* * *

Sarah looked towards Bones, "You heard her right?"

Bones looked at her questioningly, "What? She said news get around. Jim is known for that."

Sarah shook her head, "Her tone. Her tone sounded as if she is lying and nervous."

Bones raised his eyebrow, "Are you saying that she is the one who brought it to the council's eyes?"

Sarah thought for a moment, "She could of been that who brought it to that pointy eared bastard's attention. She did knew a lot more about the exam and what happened..."

Bones surveyed Jim who sat up groaning. Jim's head was spinning from the vaccines and sedatives Bones administered to Jim. Jim tried to get off the bed but Bones pushed him back down, "Jim, I told you to stay d- good god!"

Bones saw Jim's hands were swelled up to the size of watermelons. Jim questioned freaking out, "What's this?!"

Bones answered, "I don't know... a reaction to the vaccine... dammit!"

Jim got to his feet which brought Sarah rushing towards him. She spoke hurriedly, "James, you need to lay down!"

James rewinds Chekov's speech and replays the part about the lightening storm. McCoy scans James with a handheld diagnoser. James freezed the screen looking scared. Sarah looked at her brother concerned for his wellbeing and the look on his eyes isn't the James she knows. Jim spoke, "Bones... Sarah... we have to stop this ship."

Bones spoke, "You're not allergic to Cardassian vole dander, are you?"

Kirk responded quickly, "What? How the hell would I know? Is Uhura on board?"

Sarah furrowed his eyebrows in question, "Uhura?"

James started running towards another computer to locate the linguistics officer. Sarah grabbed the travel medical pack and hurried with McCoy to follow James. Bones called out, "You need an antidote, Jim, or you're gonna die!"

James ignored his baby sister and his best friend as he rushed off to locate Uhura.

* * *

Jim rushed on the bridge with Uhura, Sarah and Bones behind him. I looked up from my PADD when standing next to a tactical officer. Spock stood up instantly. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. James shouted, "Captain Pike! Sir we have to stop ship!"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Stop the ship why? There is nothing wrong with the mechanics. I made sure of that. Pike angerily spoke, "Mr. Kirk! How the hell did you get on board the Enterprise?!"

Bones answered, "This man is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine. He is delusional and I take full responsibility for-."

Jim interrupted, "Vulcan isn't experiencing a natural disaster, it's being attacked... by Romulans."

I noticed Spock clenched his fist lightly. Pike responded to Kirk's explanation, "Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day... Dr. McCoy, return to medical, we'll have words later."

McCoy nodded, "Yes sir."

Spock walked over to Jim, "As you know, Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel. By Starfleet regulations..."

Jim and Spock started to speak at the same time. I spoke up loud enough, "Enough!"

Everyone turned towards me. I spoke up, "Cadet or not, the bridge is his."

Spock's lips went into a firm line when I spoke out of turn. Kirk explained the anomaly and the attacks. Pike questioned, "And you know of this prison escape how?"

Jim pointed to Uhura. I scrunched my nose. Uhura spoke, "Sir, I... I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate."

Jim explained further, "We are warping into a trap... there are Romulans waiting for us, I promise you that."

Everyone's eyes turned to the Captain. Pike looked over towards his first officer. Spock responded, "The cadet's logic is sound. And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics, we should be wise to accept her conclusion."

Pike turned to his com officer, "Scan Vulcan space, check if any transmissions are being made in Romulan."

Communications officer spoke, "Sir, I'm... not sure I could distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan."

I headed over to Spock. I lightly gripped onto his clenched fist. He's scared. Scared for auntie and uncle. I am too. Spock squeezed back for reassurance. I hope everything is okay. No one notice the exchange Spock and I are having. We learned to keep it on the down low as he feels I'd be at the center of teasing again. I took a deep breath holding it awaiting for Uhura's words.

She spoke, "Captain, I pick up no Romulan transmissions... or transmissions of any kind in the area. There seems to be something jamming all communication around Vulcan."

Jim spoke up, "It's because they're being attacked. Captain... please."

Jim leaned against the railing. He took a glance at his sister then at Spock. He noticed my hand is hooked with Spock's pinky. I didn't know he noticed as I focused on the screen. My heart is racing. I can't imagine what is going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Pike ordered, "Shields up. Ready all weapons."

I swallowed waiting for what is on the other side. My heart is pounding quickly. I hope Auntie and Uncle is okay. I don't want anything happening to them. Hikaru Sulu spoke, "Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds! Four...three... two-."

The Enterprise jolted as it went out of warp. A hull of a Starfleet ship came barreling towards us. Captain Pike spoke quickly, "Emergency evasive!"

Sulu nodded acting quickly, "On it, sir!"

Debris scratched the Enterprise. I could feel my heart sinking as the light sound of scratching against the Enterprise's skin. The bridge shook making me grab onto the railing letting go of Spock's pinky. I looked up seeing the Romulan vessel floating above Vulcan. My eyes widen. Spock went to his station seeing images flash on his console, "Captain, they're locking torpedoes!"

Pike ordered, "Full reverse, come about Starboard ninety degrees! Drop us down underneath them! Prepare to fire all weapons!"

Sulu called out, "Shields at thirty-two percent! Their weapons are powerful, Sir, we can't take another hit like that!"

Pike ordered, "Get me Starfleet command!"

Spock spoke up to Pike, "Captain, the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere... its signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities."

I swallowed when Pike gave his next order, "All power to forward shields... prepare to fire all weapons!"

The Enterprise wouldn't be able to take it. Sure the shields' power went to the helm but with the power of those torpedoes dropping all of our shields to thirty-two percent... Well let's say we will possibly wouldn't live another day.

Uhura spoke to Pike, "Captain, we are being hailed!"

Pike looked over at her and nods. Uhura worked her magic on the console to bring the Romulan on the viewscreen. The Romulan spoke, "Hello."

Pike answered, "I am Captain Christopher Pike, to whom am I speaking?"

The Romulan answered," I am called Nero."

Sarah could feel her brother tense up beside her. She squeezed his bicep. He glanced down at her breathlessly. Pike continued, "You've declared war against the Federation. Withdraw, and I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral loca-."

Nero intterupted, "I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart. As does your Vulcan crew members... isn't that right? Spock? Lucille?"

All eyes turned to Spock and I. I am not Vulcan. I am human. Spock looked down at me then at Pike who nods permission. Spock looked at Nero, "Pardon me, but I don't believe you and I are acquainted."

I gave a nod in agreement. Nero looked at the two of us, "... no we are not. Not yet... I would like you to see something. Spock. Lucille... Captain Pike... your transporter capability is disabled. You will man a shuttle and come abard the Narada for negotiations. That is all."

The transmission cut out. Spock and James started telling Pike that his survival isn't going to be available. Pike spoke, "I understand that... I need officers who have been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat!"

Sulu raised his hand, "I have training, sir!"

I raised my hand, "Sir, I also have training."

Pike spoke, "Then come with me... Kirk, you too... you're not supposed to be here anyway."

Pike turned to Chekov, "Radio the engine room, have Chief Engineer Olsen meet us at Shuttle Bay Five."

Chekov nodded, "Aye, Keptin."

Pike spoke, "Let's go."

Each of us: Spock, Sulu and Jim and I followed Pike to shuttle bay. Pike spoke of the mission, "Without transporters, we can't beam off the ship, can't assist Vulcan, can't do our job. I'm creating an opportunity: Mr. Kirk, Mr. Sulu, Miss Grayson and Mr. Olson will space-jump from the shuttle. You'll have chutes... you'll land on that machine they've lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling our gear... you'll get inside, disable that thing then beam back to the ship."

I swallowed. I didn't hear the few exchanged words between Pike and Jim and Spock. Olsen and Sulu started to suit up already. Spock's voice brought me out of my trance, "I don't want you to go. I order you to stay on the ship."

I looked up at the Vulcan noticing the guys are suiting up, "Spock... Vulcan is my home too. I want to save it. I was raised there since I was 5 years old. I want to be able to save Auntie and Uncle. You know I'll disobey that order in order to save our home."

The Vulcan clasped his hands around his back. Every time he does that, he is trying to hide his human emotions. I pulled the Vulcan down to my height and wrapped my arms around his neck. I whispered into his pointy ears, "I'll be fine. I promise. You can watch me all you want on the bridge to make sure I'm okay. Keep an eye for Sarah for me. She's my roommate and my best friend. Well I hope she is. She's always studying her poor heart out."

I felt Spock's arms wrap around my small frame. He buried his face into my shoulder. A smile brought to my lips, "I'm glad I can bring the human out of you Spock. Now be safe. I'll be safe."

Spock pulled away but not before I gave a kiss to his forehead. I always did that when we were kids whenever some Vulcans bullied him and he was upset. I gave his hand one last squeeze before I headed to the room with the suits.

* * *

Jim walked out of the shuttle to grab Lucille but stopped when he saw her hugging the Vulcan. Jim watched as the Vulcan slowly put his arms around the girl. Jim was about to call out to hurry up but she already pulled away and headed to the suit that was waiting for her. Jim stared at the Vulcan. What does she see in the emotionless prick? Jim headed back inside the shuttle just in time when Lucille headed up the ramp. She sat inbetween Olsen and Jim.

* * *

Olsen smiled at me, "I am pumped to kick some Romulan ass! No joke. BRING IT ON!"

I chuckled nudged Olsen, "Olsen, you need to calm down."

Olsen grinned. Kirk looked between the two engineers. Jim got my attention, "Lucy."

I looked over to him with a questioning tilt of my head, "Yes?"

Jim thought this over but if he is going to risk his life now he needs to know. Jim questioned, "What is your relation with that pointy eared bastard?"

My eyes hardened. My voice became hard, "That is none of your business but thought to let you know that pointy eared bastard is my cousin, Spock."

Jim frowned. He made a mistake. I turned to Olsen and started my conversation about the sweet Enterprise. Sulu nudged Kirk whispering, "So you like her don't you?"

Kirk looked at him like he was crazy, "No. I do not."

Sulu gave him a look, "Sure you don't."

Kirk changed subject, "What kinda combat training you'd have?"

Sulu proudly spoke, "Fencing."

Kirk unimpressed and his mood dropped more, "...fencing..."


	6. Chapter 6

Pike announced, "Pre-jump on one: Three, two, one."

Our backs hit against the roof of the cargo hold as gravity dies out. Pike spoke, "Good luck."

Pike hits another control and the shuttle doors open. We were instantly pushed into the atmosphere.

Each one of us go vertical towards the ray.

* * *

On the Enterprise, Spock and Sarah watch as their family members hurdle towards the ray. Sarah's heart is beating hard against her ribcage as she sees Jim get closer. Each of the jumpers' voice echoed through the bridge. Sarah had noticed the holding of the pinkies between Lucille and their first in command. Sarah headed down the stairs to the captain's chair where the Vulcan sits. She knew this is out of line but I am sure there is a connection to Lucille and him and of course his home planet. Sarah placed a comforting hand to the Vulcan's shoulders. He looked up at the owner of the hand in question. Sarah spoke softly, "My family is out there too. I'm worried also. We can be here for each other."

Chekov reported, "O-Olsen's gone, sir."

Spock isn't sure what to do with the lost of a crewmember and the owner of the hand that is touching him. Uhura is watching from her station the interaction between Sarah and Spock. Her jaw clenched. She isn't liking this one bit. Spock took Sarah's hand and placed it to her side, "Cadet, I thank you for the consideration but this is not the time for such thing."

Sarah's lips went into a firm line. She knows he is worried in the inside. Spock couldn't help but think about the softness of the medical staff's hand. His human side wants to grab her hand again and never let go. It's different from his cousin's hand which is always rough from the mechanics. He likes the softness of the cadet's hand. He mentally shook himself and paid attention to the hull screen. He needs to make sure his cousin and his crew members arrive back safely. He cannot have a random cadet fog his mental capacity.

Uhura smirked at the interaction of rejection between Spock and that woman.

Sarah headed back to the railing as she awaits for her brother.

* * *

I helped Sulu up from his ultimate death while Kirk fought off a Romulan behind him. Sulu took out his, should I say, fencing swords and attacked a Romulan that was behind me. I ducked around the two fighting to help out Kirk who was dangling for his life as a Romulan is the holder of his life. I shouted over the loud noise, "Kiss my Earth ass, you Romulan!"

I swung my leg into a round house kick to the Romulan's head. The Romulan stumbled by the impact. I gave another kick and the Romulan fell to his death. I peered over the edge, "I think I like you right there sir."

Jim shouted, "Come on Lucy!"

I smirked, "What's the magic word~?"

Jim growled underneath his breath, "Please."

I smiled grabbing his hand pulling him up onto the ray. When Jim gained balance on the ray, he smirked as when I pulled him up he was close. Too close for my liking but I couldn't help but smell his strawberry smell. I felt him put a finger to my chin to have me look up. He whispered, "I think I owe you something now."

I instantly went back to my mind set and pulled away, "No thank you. Not interested."

Sulu called out, "We need to destroy this thing but Olsen had the charges!"

I looked around and grabbed two Romulan guns, "We can use these!"

I threw one to Jim who caught it effortlessly. Sulu found his own. We each started to shoot at the ray. Electric bolts started shooting out of the ray's main compartment.

* * *

Uhura called out, "The jamming signal's gone... communications are re-established."

Chekov spoke, "Transporter control re-engaged..."

Spock ordered, "Chekov, run gravitational sensors... I want to know what they are doing to the planet."

Chekov nodded, "Aye, commander... errr Keptin, sorry. Keptin."

Sarah looked over at the Vulcan and noticed his worriedness increased. His parents are still alive and on the planet.

* * *

I turned my head to the sound that was reaching towards us. My eyes widened as I watched something plunge into Vulcan's center. I shouted going near the edge watching it go deeper into the planet, "No! God, no!"

The ray snapped and tilted. It is starting to breaking. I could feel tears reach my eyes as I watched it disappear. Kirk spoke, "Kirk to Enterprise... they just launched something toward the planet!"

I swallowed a big lump.

* * *

Chekov gave his report, "Keptin... gravitational sensors are off the scale... if my calculations are correct, that pod they launched is creating a singularity... that will consume the planet..."

Spock's face was stern but anyone can see he has emotions swirling inside him like a hurricane. Sarah swallowed as she wants to help the Vulcan but he refused. Spock questioned, "They're creating a black hole... at the center of Vulcan?"

Chekov answered, "...yessir."

Spock couldn't believe his ears. Spock questioned immediately, "How long does the planet have?"

Chekov answered once again, "...minutes, sir. I'd say minutes."

Spock turned to Uhura but not without glancing at Sarah. He spoke to Uhura, "Alert Vulcan Command Center to signal a planetwide evacuation...all channels, all frequencies... maintain standard orbit..."

Uhura was about to follow Spock out till Sarah stopped her. Sarah looked at the woman, "He asked you to alert the command center. I suggest you do it now."

Uhura was about to argue back till Sarah disappeared leaving her in her dust. Sarah caught up with Spock, "Where are you going, sir?"

Spock glanced at the cadet, "To evacuate the Vulcan High Council... they're tasked with protecting our cultural history... My parents will be among them-."

Sarah couldn't help but interrupt, "You can't beam them out?"

Spock shook his head, "It's not possible.. they'll be in the Katrick Arc, I must get them myself."

The turbolift started moving. Sarah spoke quietly, "If you're going to go, at least be safe... For Lucille."

Spock felt his heart hurt as he remembered his cousin... The only surviving human family member is Spock's mother. He has to save them more than anything than before. Spock gave a nod. He glanced down as the Turbolift took them to the transporter room. He questioned, "What is your name Cadet?"

Sarah answered, "I'm Sarah Kirk."

Spock studied her for a second, "You're different than your brother."

Sarah's lips cracked a smile, "He's the one always getting into trouble and I'm the one who tries to get him out."

Spock spoke, "Duly noted."

Sarah couldn't help but ask, "What is Lucille to you?"

Spock looked straight ahead, "She's my cousin from my mother's brother."

Sarah gave a nod. The turbolift doors opened. Spock was about to walk out till the soft little hand grabbed his. Spock turned his head in question. Sarah smiled, "Since Lucille isn't here, I'll be here waiting for you. Be safe."

Spock didn't know this feeling that is bubbling inside him. Spock gave a curt nod. Sarah let go of his hand and he rushed down the hall to the transporter room.

* * *

The ray jolted again which led me to lose my footing. I closed my eyes as I felt gravity taking me down to Vulcan. Tears drip down my face and into the air as I felt air rush past my body. I could hear Kirk's voice shout, "Lucille!"

He dove down and went completely vertical to gain speed. I felt arms wrap around me. Jim shouted," Beam us up! Enterprise beam us up! Enterprise where are you?!"

I couldn't hear what the transporter person was saying. My heartbeat was in my ears. We are going to die. I hid my face into Jim's metal chest. I'm going to miss you Auntie, Uncle, and Spock... I felt the tingle sensation wrap around our bodies and in an instant I felt cold hard floor underneath. Spock ordered, " Step aside... I'm going to the surface..."

I heard Spock's voice and I stood up towards him. I grabbed his hands, "Spock... are you crazy?"

Spock took note of the tears falling down my face. Spock spoke quietly, "I have to save mother and father. I'll be back soon."

I swallowed a large lump. I felt a hand grab my arm pulling me away from the transporter pad. Spock looked into my eyes then spoke, "Energize."

Spock disappears. I took a deep breath as a sob came out. The people in the transporter room stared. I felt arms wrap around me and a chin placed ontop of my head as I couldn't help but let my emotions run wild. I almost died. Now Spock is going on Vulcan to try save Uncle and Auntie. Sarah noticed her brother's interactions and gave a small smile. Maybe he is changing for the better. Sarah couldn't help but feel a light pain in her chest as she worries over the Vulcan. There is something about him that she likes and she wants to make sure he is alright. The wait starts now.


	7. Chapter 7

I tried calming down my breathing when I saw the energizing particles form bodies. My eyes flicker to each one of the energized persons' faces. One is missing. I rushed to Spock seeing his hand outstretched. I swallowed as I placed my hands on his face. I whispered, "Spock... where is she?"

He didn't seem to flinch. I could feel the burning sensation burn my eyes. My bottom lip quivered as I forcefully moved Spock's face to look at me. Spock started to drop his hand slowly. I slid my hands down to his chest and gave him a light hit, "She... No!"

I was about to run off to head to isolation till Spock grabbed my wrist instantly pulling me towards him. My body vibrate with sobs against his chest. Nurses and McCoy led the Vulcans to the medical bay. Sarah waited for the three- her brother, Spock and I- to come with her to medical bay. Sarah noticed Spock looked uncomfortable and stiff when he pulled his family member to himself. Sarah couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Jim cleared his throat, "We... uhm... should head to the medical bay."

I chocked out a sob as I felt a small hand grab my elbow. I moved my head seeing it's Sarah. She gave an apologetic look. Sarah looked up at Spock's brown eyes. He gave a light nod. Sarah started to peel myself away from Spock slowly. I couldn't feel the fabric of his shirt anymore. An arm went around my shoulders as the free hand started to push my head onto her shoulder. Sarah whispered, "Let's get you cleaned up."

My body gave little shakes as Sarah led me to the medical bay. The boys are following behind. Jim noticed the different reactions between the two cousins. Spock just lost his mother as Lucille lost her aunt at the same time. Lucille is a crying mess as Spock is holding no emotion and being quiet. The medical doors swished open. Sarek looked up seeing his niece and son walk through the doors. Sarek never understood human emotions but he could tell his niece is going through a great deal of emotion. Sarah led me to a different sector of the bay after giving Bones a nod which he returned. Bones spoke up, "Spock, Jim find a seat and I'll get to you."

Sarah closed the door behind us as she went to get the supplies in the drawers. She spoke softly, "Lucille you can sit on the reclining bed."

I slowly hopped onto the edge of the bed. Sarah hovered her instrument over my face and body. Sarah could physically see a gash on Lucille's cheek which she will fix with a mending bandage after she put alcohol on it. Sarah let out a breath, "There is no other injuries other than the gash on your cheek and some bruises."

I gave her a slow nod. I was able to stop crying. My face, however, was still showing red patches of skin along with red eyes and redder lips. I don't really feel for anything at the moment. I lost my last human relative. Spock is my last blood relative. Sarah grabbed a cotton ball with a long pair of tweezer looking thing. My breathing hitched as she inched closer with the cotton ball. I know that cotton ball is filled with alcohol. I grabbed her wrist as it came closer. Sarah sighed, "I need to clean the gash, Lucille. If not, it will be infected then who knows what happens next. Please let me fix it."

A knock at the door cause both of our attentions to focus on the door. A voice called through, "Do you need any help, Sarah?"

Sarah looked back at me and whispered, "If you don't let me do this, then I would need to get help."

By the lack of response, Bones opened the door seeing my hand holding Sarah's wrist away from my face. Bones closed the door on peeking toms as he dragged a loud sigh. Bones spoke, "Spock's father did tell me to help you, Sarah."

Bones' eyes flickered to mine. Bones gave a light nod, "He told me you had problems getting checked out with needles or any cleansing medical products."

My raspy voice spoke, "I'm not letting go of her. That cotton ball isn't going near me."

The door opened again to a solemn Spock. He didn't speak as he walked towards his cousin. I watched his movements. I spoke trying to clear my throat, "Don't you dare touch me, Spock."

Bones and Sarah looked between the two cousins. Bones was about to shout at Spock for what he did next. Spock aimed for my shoulder with his three fingers to do the Vulcan grip. I moved my free arm away from his hand to push it away. Spock quickly gripped my free arm knowing full well I wouldn't let go of Sarah's wrist. His free hand met in contact with my shoulder knocking me out completely. Spock looked down at his passed out cousin, "There. Now you can proceed."

Bones huffed, "You didn't have to go that far."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "And let her fight you two when her health is major priority. I don't think so doctor. She will be unconscious till you are done with the procedure."

Bones muttered a thanks. Bones looked over to Sarah who looked shocked on what happened. Bones spoke, "You can continue Sarah. It looks to me she would need stitches."

Sarah gave a nod as the men left the two women alone. Sarah blew at her bangs, "You just couldn't let me get this done huh?"

Sarah did her job by fixing up the gash on her friend's cheek.

* * *

I stayed in my quarters. Olson is gone. Auntie is gone. Spock is resisting his human emotions. Sarek isn't any help even though he did try a couple times. Sarah was busy in the medical bay and that same goes for Bones. Jim... well I don't know where he is off to. I am hiding away from Spock as I know he would put me to work. I don't want to go to work just yet. Auntie died two days ago for gods sake! I am not ready to have human interaction. She knows nothing of what is going on out on the decks. She should be doing her routinely machine check ups. However, there is no Chief Engineer. She would be taking the job since she was under Olson. She isn't ready for anything. She buried her head underneath her pillow in hopes to get rid of the world.

* * *

Spock spoke, "We are technologically outmatched in every way. A rescue attempt would be illogical."

Kirk snorted, " 'Illogical'... you're funny."

The young russian kid spoke up, "Not to mention we couldn't do it anyway: Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to over take them..."

Kirk interrupted, "What about assigning Engineering crews to try and boost our warp yield?"

Spock answered, "Chief Engineer Grayson and the remaining power and crew are being used to repair radiation leaks on the lower decks and damage to the main deflector shield... without which we cannot communicate with Starfleet."

Jim had enough of his blabbering, "Okay... okay, okayokayokay... there's gotta be some way!"

Spock answered, "We must gather with the rest of Starfleet to balance the terms of our next engagement..."

* * *

Sarah's lips went into a firm line. Bones looked over at his fellow medical officer. Sarah spoke, "I haven't seen her a while. She was supposed to come in to have her stitches checked."

Bones didn't say anything as he has nothing to say. Sarah groaned as she walked to the communicator. She pressed the button, "Medical Bay to Bridge."

* * *

A light beep came from the captain's chair. Spock and Jim quieted as Spock pressed the button, "What is it, Cadet Kirk?"

Sarah's voice spoke through the speaker, "_I haven't seen Lucille. She is due for a check up."_

Spock waited for a second then spoke, "Alright. I'll see where she is."

Another beep came to meaning the communication been dropped. Spock pressed a button, "Bridge to Engineering room."

A voice answered, "_Yes Captain?"_

Spock's brows furrowed, "Where is Chief Engineer Grayson?"

The voice answered, "_I haven't seen her since she left to go on the drill, sir. She never came down here."_

Spock's jaw clenched. Spock answered, "Thank you."

The communication stopped. Spock stood up, "We are going to meet up with the rest of the fleet."

Jim clenched his fists, "We will be risking everyone on board!"

Spock looked at the people on the bridge, "Remove him from this ship. Mr. Chekov have transportation prepare a deployment capsule. Mr. Sulu, escort him out."

The two looked torn as they inched towards Jim Kirk. Sulu apologized, "I'm sorry."

Jim was about to accept it till he became violent. Both men were being attacked by Jim Kirk. Spock didn't let go of the pressure of his jaw as he reached over to the distracted man and placed his fingers on Jim's neck. Jim instantly fell down to the ground. The two men, Sulu and Chekov were able to bring Jim to the transportation area. Spock turned his heel ignoring a concerned Uhura.

* * *

Spock overrode my quarter's passcode. The door swished open. Spock's ears picked up light sniffling and hiccups from underneath the pillow. Spock's eyes soften. The death of his mother hit Lucille hard. Spock stepped inside letting the door close. Spock hesitantly took the steps to reach my bed. He sat down as he stared at the covered body of his cousin. Spock spoke, "Lucille."

I heard his voice through the pillow, "Go away. I don't want to go out there."

Spock reached out to his cousin, "Star fleet is not going to stop for you."

I moved the pillow away from my face as it took back Spock. He could see the redness of my face and eyes. My cheeks are tearstained. I spoke, "I don't care. I didn't ask for this. I only joined so I wouldn't be tormented. I wanted to be free from the Vulcan society. I wanted to be around humans again. It is hard to have emotions in a place where emotions are hidden and forbidden. I had to try hide my emotions so I don't get picked on. Here I could show my emotions freely. I am grieving for the loss of Auntie. She was my last human relative. You wouldn't understand as you went the Vulcan way, Spock."

Spock could feel the inner turmoil go around inside him. He didn't know what to say to his cousin. Instead he said something that he regretted once it left his lips, "You are to report back to the engineering room immediately. Abandoning your post is a penalty. You are also to report to the medical bay. You were supposed to go to get your stitches checked."

I could feel anger roll off my skin. I grabbed my pillow and smacked Spock in the side and face, "Get out! Leave me alone! Don't you dare talk to me from now on, Spock. I want you out of here right now."

Spock narrowed his brows. Spock stood up and left without another word. Once the door shut he could hear his cousin sobbing inside. Spock swallowed a big lump in his throat. His hand went to his temples. He just said the worse thing possible to his human cousin. Now she hates him for it. Great.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah couldn't find her brother anywhere. She decided to go to the bridge to find answers from Spock. The lift's doors opened to reveal the bridge to her. Sarah found herself beside the playing captain, Spock. Sarah cleared her throat, "Captain... May I have permission to speak?"

Spock glanced towards the girl and gave a light nod. Uhura in the background heard a new voice in the bridge. Her attention was turned to Sarah. Sarah asked, "Where is my brother, Jim Kirk?"

Spock looked straight ahead, "He has been transported to Delta Vega for insubordination."

Sarah couldn't believe her ears. Sarah asked, "What? Sorry sir but Jim wouldn't say or do things if it wasn't right."

Spock laced his fingers in front of him, "He refused to follow orders and argue over the current situation."

Sarah could feel her fists clench at her sides. Sarah was about to open her mouth, even if he is playing captain, to give a piece of her mind till a hand was placed over her mouth. A country drawl appeared behind her, "Sorry. I'll take her to medical bay."

Spock eyed the two before giving a nod. Sarah grabbed Bones' hand pulling it down. She huffed turning her heel heading to the lift without Bones. Uhura looked between the men and the girl. She instantly stood up sneaking to the lift. Uhura was able to slip in. Sarah felt a presence beside her as the doors closed. Sarah spoke coldly, "What are you doing here?"

Uhura turned to the younger kirk, "You leave him alone. He isn't yours."

Sarah was confused now. She held her hands up, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Uhura's mental voice reached Sarah's mental ears, "_Sure you don't you whore. You are trying to be nice to my boyfriend and then act like he is yours."_

Sarah huffed, "If you have a problem with me, keep it to yourself. I don't want to hear it."

Uhura stopped the lift stepping infront of the shorter girl. Uhura crossed her arms, "I do have a problem with you and apparently you don't understand Spock is off limits."

Sarah took a step poking Uhura in the chest, "Apparently you don't understand that I do not see that pointy eared bastard the way you do."

Uhura's lips went into a firm line swatting the young girl's finger away. Uhura bent down, "Stay away from Spock. We won't have any more problems."

Sarah sneered, "I am sorry to break it to you but he is my superior officer so I have to report to him at some points of time. So get the hell used to me talking to him sister cause I am not leaving."

The lift's door opened to a floor. Sarah pushed past Uhura which ended up Uhura hitting the wall hard. Sarah is took upset to go to the medical bay. She didn't look back to a wincing Uhura. Sarah clenched her fists at her sides.

* * *

A beep echoed through the quarters. I spoke raspy, "Spock, leave me alone!"

The door was overrided by a medical bay card. The person stepped in and the door swished closed. I groaned removing the blanket over my head to glare at the body. My eyes soften when I notice it was Sarah who entered. My voice was still raspy, "S-sarah... what are you doing here?"

Sarah growled pacing, "I am about to rip my hair out by this chick who thinks I am trying to steal her man! Also I am very damn upset at our playing captain."

I sat up bringing my legs to my chest. I rested my chin on my knees, "What happened?"

Sarah huffed, "First I was wondering where my brother went. Well he was shipped off the ship to Delta Vega by your cousin! I was looking for my brother all over the place worried for him. I was about to give your cousin a slap to the face for removing my brother without even notifying me. He says its cause of Jim's insubordination. I call that bullshit. Jim only does things that he thinks is right. Also after I went to the turbo lift, this chick comes in threatens me for trying to steal Spock. I am not interested in Spock that way!"

I listened to Sarah rant over her cousin and Uhura. I asked, "Was that Uhura? That is Spock's current girlfriend. I hate her. She just wants it to be her and him. Only those two. Also I didn't know of your brother being shipped off either."

Sarah stopped pacing and looked over at Lucille. She could see the roughness the crying brought to her face. Sarah's face soften, "I'm so sorry for ranting over your cousin and this Uhura chick... You've been through so much in this few days."

I gave her a small smile, "It's nice to hear of other things. I am not talking to Spock as of right now. He and I... are in a feud. He doesn't understand I need time alone when he wants me to claim my position as Chief Engineer right away. Sit down and continue on with your rant. I know what it is like to live with a Vulcan let alone with two."

Sarah sat down at the end of my bed. Sarah groaned plopping down on her back messing up her ponytail. Sarah groaned, "It's just your cousin is so ugh! Uhura is just another problem to it. She pisses me off with the accusations."

I asked curiously, "Maybe, you do like Spock?"

Sarah moved her head up to look at me upside down. She shook her head, "I don't."

I chuckled, "You did say Uhura makes you so upset. Plus normal people wouldn't get this upset with someone and someone's someone if they are fancying that someone."

Sarah rolled to her side, "Like you are with my brother? When we were in San Fran, you two fought like a married couple."

I snorted, "Oh yesss Sarah, I am so in love with your whore of a brother."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I can only do so much for that man."

I chuckled, "I can't see myself with him nor can I stand him."

Sarah noticed how small I was. Sarah spoke up, "Hey, want to go to the cafe? You must be hungry."

On cue, my stomach growled like no tomorrow. I gave a nod. I slipped out of the bed, "Let me take a shower then we can head up."

Sarah nodded. I slowly walked to the bathroom and got ready.

* * *

I slowly placed the food into my mouth. Sarah munched on a hamburger. Sarah kept an eye on the person in front of her. She could tell the girl lost a couple pounds. She is upset that the captain isn't checking up on this girl. I looked up from my plate, "Stop staring."

Sarah blinked looking down at her burger and fries, "Sorry."

I sighed waving it off, "It's okay."

I thought to myself, "_I still think she likes Spock. She doesn't see it yet. Love is blind."_

Sarah could hear every word thought by the girl infront of her. She doesn't like Spock nor will she ever. That pointy eared bastard sent her brother away to a distant somewhat abandoned place. The two stayed quiet as they continued eating. The two hope things will get better.


	9. Chapter 9

I kept Sarah away from Spock as long as I could till she would calm down. I mean I want to hit Spock for pushing me away from grieving the loss of my last human relative to work. I shouldn't of abandon my duties as now Chief Engineer but I don't want the position. I don't want to be responsible for so many lives that can be taken away at any given moment. I am going to resign the position once they find a new capable person for the position. After we ate our food, I made sure Sarah stays put in the medical bay. I don't want her going back to the bridge to smack our playing captain around. I would do it but I rather not get court marshaled and that goes for Sarah too. I dragged my feet to engineering room to check on all systems. I checked off on my PADD the checklists. I heard banging nearby which made me drop the current screening to follow the sound. I notice someone in the water turbine pipe. My brows furrowed as I rushed down the steps. The man looked freaked out. A voice interrupted my thoughts, "...no... shit!"

I turned my head to see the man who was shipped off to Delta Vega. Jim didn't seem to realize that I was near him. Jim looked to be panicked as he followed the pipe. I already knew where it was going as I rushed towards the control panel. Jim seem to get the idea and rushed to a control panel. He paused in his running as he already saw my fingers at work. The computer spoke, "Turbine Shutdown Not Allowed."

I eyed the control panel mumbling under my breath, "You open you son of a bitch."

A voice seem to be yelling as he went towards the turbine. My fingers worked its magic and finally the release valve control was enabled. I pressed the button to release the the water. A body fell to the ground. I winced. Jim didn't know what to say. I spoke up bending down holding out a hand, "You alright? You were in my pipes. I'm glad I got you in time. It seems they didn't register me as Chief Engineer yet."

The man coughed blinking up at me. He coughed, "Nice..." He coughed out some water, "ship. really."

I gave a smile, "She is a beauty."

Jim snapped out of it, "Okay enough with that. Let's get to the bridge."

I already know the unauthorized release valve triggered Spock's attention. The man grabbed my offering hand and I pulled him up. The man smiled, "Scotty."

I couldn't help but smile back, "Lucille."

Jim rolled his eyes grabbing his new friend's hand running to the steps. Not long after the two left me by the water turbines, the two get caught by security. I sighed. I might as well make sure Spock doesn't lose control. I finished up my routine checks and headed to the bridge.

* * *

The lift doors opened and noticed the atmosphere was tense. Spock was choking the daylights out of Jim. Before Sarek could say anything, my voice carried through the bridge, "SPOCK!"

Spock, being red faced, releases his grip. Jim gulped his needed air and fell to the ground. Spock staggered back. Spock looked around the bridge seeing his crew stunned staring at him. His eyes landed on his father then to me. Spock quickly wiped his eyes as he leveled his chin. I know he is trying to regain some dignity. Spock looked over to Bones and spoke softly, "Doctor. I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command on the grounds that I have been... emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log."

I looked over at Sarek who gave no emotion other than disappointment. Spock left the bridge and Sarek followed his son. I looked between where Spock left to Jim. Jim was moving to stand up. I marched towards Jim. Jim's eyes widened as I pointed my finger in his face. I spoke, "You had no right. No right to hurt that Vulcan."

I felt my hand go back and slapped him across the face. The crew didn't know what to say. I huffed, "If you ever bring up his mother again, I will bring hell to you. Don't worry. I'm very capable of that."

Jim turned his head back forward watching the short brunette leave his bridge. Scotty spoke up, "I like this ship. It's exciting."

Bones spoke, "Congratulations, Jim. Now we've got no Captain and no first officer to goddamn replace him."

Jim answered, "Yeah we do."

Everyone on the bridge was confused. Sulu pointed towards Kirk. Bones shouted, "What?!"

Jim rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the support!"

Jim passed Uhura as he went to take his seat at the Captain's chair.

* * *

I decided to check on Spock. I stood outside of his quarters about to ring the entrance bell till I heard voices. Spock cried, "_I miss her, father."_

Sarek didn't answer as he let his son release the emotions. My hand fell to my side as I leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes feeling tears burn my eyes and rol down my cheeks.

Sarek's voice spoke, "_Like I told you Spock... You are a child of two worlds... You are the last thing I have of her, from her and mine love. Lucille is also a reminder of Amanda."_

Spock spoke, "_I know you speak of this to me before. I feel as if something is missing from now on, father."_

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran from my spot. I need to talk to someone. Be near someone. Anything. I let my mind take me to the medical bay where the 2nd person I trust should be sitting around thinking of ways to kick Spock's ass.


	10. Chapter 10

I huffed leaning back in the chair, "I'm going to kick your brother's ass next time I see him."

Sarah shook her head, "He isn't even on board for you to kick his ass. I more like want to find your cousins and give him a piece of my mind."

My eyes flickered to the young blonde. I spoke, "Your brother is definitely on board. I just made his cheek red. He is now acting captain."

Sarah's brows furrowed, "How did he get back on the ship? We are in mid warp!"

I tapped my fingers against the desk in front of me. I bit my lip as I thought on HOW he really did get back on the ship. Not like he docked a little ship on here considering Scotty who came with him was in my water turbine pipes. Sarah snapped her fingers, "Lucille!"

I shook my head looking at the blond who has her hands on her hips. I gave an apologetic look, "Sorry was thinking on the mathematical and engineering level on how on earth did your brother come aboard the Enterprise and have a man in my water turbine pipes."

Sarah sighed, "I didn't need to know to that extent of what you were spacing out for."

Sarah thought to herself, "_Not like I didn't already hear it from your thoughts."_

I stood up, "I need to find that man to question him on how he got on board with Jamie."

Sarah was confused. Sarah asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

I shrugged, "Smack your brother for me. He made Spock go nuts and have him nearly choke him to death. Spock is the type of individual that keeps things underwraps so if something triggers the lid which was your brother in this case, then well things happen."

Sarah and I went our separate ways as she went to the bridge and I went to the engineering room thinking Scotty would be there.

* * *

I groaned finding out Scotty was not in fact in the engineering room. Where could he be? I went to a computer station and was about to type in Scotty but realized he was never assigned to this ship. I never seen him on board. Groaning, I headed to the bridge. When I got there however, Spock and Jim were close. I can feel a change of wind. Sarah was standing by Bones with her arms crossed looking not happy. I held my hand in front of me to stop the two who started walking to the lift. I spoke, "Woah there! Where are you going, Spock?"

Jim spoke, "There's my chief engineer, we needed you. Also he is-."

I pointed my finger at him, "Shush Jamie. I'm still angry at you."

Spock clasped his hands behind him. I eyed the Vulcan taking in his little action, "What?"

Spock spoke, "I'm going to aboard the Narrada to free Captain Pike and save our home."

I shook my head, "No way, you cannot go out there."

I could feel my eyes burn. Sure Sarek is also family but Spock has Auntie's blood within. Jim noticed the look I was giving Spock. Jim sighed, "Lucy we don't have time for this. I'll be out there with him."

My jaw clenched then unclenched. I held back my tears. Sarah and Bones notice how I am trying to hold it together. I spoke quietly, "Fine. Go."

Spock didn't notice the underlying tone as he gave a short nod. Spock was already in the lift as Jim stood there. He caught the tone. His sister used to give him that tone whenever he would go out late and drink and possibly get laid with girls. Jim looked at his crew around him. Everyone is staring. I kept my eyes downcasted away from people's view. Jim took a step towards her and tell her everything is going to be alright but he decided against it. He rushed to the lift and both men were off. Sulu took over the com. Sarah uncrossed her arms and headed towards me. I spoke quietly, "Don't touch me. I'm going to the engineering room if you need me."

I left without another word. Sarah felt hurt that her friend decided to be cold but she understood as the last actual blood relative is going out to fight.

* * *

I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I was underneath a cruiser tinkering with it. A voice startled me making me drop my wrench, "Hey lass."

I refused to roll out of the cruiser. It would show that I am crying. Scotty shoved his hands in his pockets, "So you are the chief engineer?"

I took calming breaths so it doesn't sound like I have been crying for the good half hour. I spoke failing miserably in hiding the crying, "Unfortunately. I am resigning this position and resume my previous position."

Scotty kneel down to take a peak underneath the cruiser, "Lass... I am not understanding the situation but I believe the two would be alright."

I choked on a sob. I felt my roller move as Scotty pulled it from out of underneath the cruiser. Scotty's face soften, "Lass..."

In an instant I was in Scotty's arms. It startled him. He slowly started to put his arms around the crying form. I whispered, "Spock is the only blood relative I have left... If something were to happen to him... I don't know what I would do."

Scotty pulled me away and wiped the tears away. He gave a small smile, "Lass like I said I believe the two will be fine. You have to trust in your family."

I looked down speaking with a quiet voice, "How can I? He... hurt me... He wouldn't put my emotions into consideration towards my aunt... I lost her too days ago. I am still grieving. She was my father's sister... She was the only one who took me in and helped me along the way. I owed her so much. He is a vulcan so his emotions are zipped up... but that doesn't mean he has to see I am one of him. I have emotions. I can't keep them bottled up like he can. He bottles them up and then something triggers him and he just explodes. I had to stop him for chocking Jim..."

Scotty sat there listening. Scotty thought that he needs to put an end to this girl's misery. Scotty let out a deep breath looking around. It made me look up seeing him checking out everything. I sniffled, "What are you doing?"

Scotty glanced down smiling, "Mind giving me a tour of this beauty?"

I wiped my eyes and looked at where he was looking at. I let out a shaky breath, "She is a beauty. I am proud to be an engineer for her. To hear her purr."

Scotty stood up holding out a hand, "Well lass, you definitely have to give me a tour."

A smile was brought onto my face as I took his hand. Excitement bubbled inside of me. I gripped onto his hand tightly as I rushed him to the first place to show him.

* * *

Sarah rubbed her temples. Her brother is going to be the death of her. She is worrying over the reckless man as he is over there with Spock. She couldn't help but feel the worry for the Vulcan also. It feels different than normal worry like over Jim. Her eyes trailed towards Uhura who is supposedly Spock's girlfriend. Uhura could feel a stare down on her person. Her brown eyes glanced towards the source. Uhura sneered going back to work. Uhura thought, "_He looked at her when he resigned. He should of looked over at me when everyone was staring at him with respect."_

Sarah looked away from the woman to the screen. It is charts of the two people on the Narrada. So Uhura is jealous of Sarah getting the attention from Spock. Sarah's eyes went to the lift. Her friend went to engineering room. That mystery man followed her not long after. Sarah also noticed Uhura didn't follow Spock and Jim when they were heading to transporter room. Sarah guesses it was because she was mad at Spock. Sarah brought her attention back to the screen. Uhura spoke up, "Communications and transporter inoperative..."

Sulu interrupted, "They're on their own now."

Rushed footsteps became on the bridge. Sarah turned around seeing the man and I. I was breathing hard, "H-How are they?"

Sulu looked up from his panel, "The drill was deployed..."

I whispered to myself, "That means communications are down... I shouted, "Dammit!"

Sarah walked up to me placing a hand on my shoulder, "They will be alright."

She gave me a really small smile. I can tell she is worried to death. I hugged her. I whispered to her ear, "I'm sorry I'm a shit of a friend. Everything has been going on at once. Your brother is an ass. Spock is a jerk. I lost my Aunt. I'm sorry."

Sarah gave a laugh, "You are fine, Lucille. You have every right to."

I looked at the screen and notice a small ship heading towards the Narrada. I swallowed. Sarah's hand went down to mine as she gripped it tightly. I glanced at her for a second and noticed the sheer horror. She guessed on who it was like I did. Spock. Jim isn't that technical with a ship such as that. Scotty left the bridge to go to the transporter room a while back before the ship started to head to the Narrada. I gripped onto Sarah's hand as I rushed her to transporter room. I spoke behind me, "They're coming on board. We have to hurry. You are Bones' assistant. He needs you right now."


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah instantly went to help Bones with Captain Pike. My eyes bounced between Jim and Spock as I bounced on my heels. I bit my lip unsure what to do. I felt a hand on my lower back and a whisper reached my ears, "Go on lass. I am sure you are dying to."

Scotty was right. I am dying to. My feet took off on its own and I startled Spock. I nuzzled my face into his chest. He's alive and well. Jim glanced at the two of us. He could feel the burning want to push the two apart. Sure they are cousins, but he wants Lucille to do that to him. He already knew his sister wouldn't do that as she has duties to Pike. Jim mumbled, "I'm going to go to the bridge. I'll see you there, Spock."

Spock furrowed his brows. He isn't understand why Jim was like that. Spock gave a slow nod. I refused to let go of Spock. I could hear his heart beat signaling he is alive in front of me. Spock slowly decided to put his arms around my frame. Spock placed his chin on top of my head, "I'm sorry for worrying you, Lucille."

I sniffled, "You damn right better be... When I saw that little ship that you were occupying, I was scared you wouldn't come back alive."

Spock let out a breath, "I am here now, Lucille. Rid of those illogical feelings."

I pulled away and smacked his arm, "I'll feel whatever the hell I want. I feel angry, sad, grief, worry, and happiness at the same time."

Spock's brows knitted together, "You couldn't feel all of those feelings at once."

I huffed. There was no point in talking to this man. I crossed my arms turning my heel, "You ruined the moment, Spock."

Spock tilted his head following me out of the transporter room. Scotty chuckled to himself, "I think I like that lass."

* * *

I sat next to Pike as he rested in the on board hospital bed. Pike glanced over at his engineer. He spoke, "Something is on your mind, Grayson... want to talk about it?"

I thought I could go to Pike to talk or be near since in academy I saw him as a slight fatherly figure. Now I am not sure if I could do it. I opened my mouth about to speak till Sarah knocked on the door opening it. Sarah gave a small smile to the two of us, "I brought you your daily medicine Captain."

Pike peeled his eyes off of his engineer and gave Sarah a smile. Sarah handed him a little cup of pills which he gladly took. The pain was unbearable to him. He popped those into his mouth and Sarah handed him water. Sarah looked between the two occupants. Sarah looked over me earlier before I was let into Pike's room. She told me that if I want to see the Captain that I have to get my stitches fixed. I begrudgingly did what I was told. Pike gave Sarah a smile, "Thank you, Kirk."

Sarah smiled nodding as she took his trash and exited the room. She couldn't help but glance down at her friend before she closed the door. I opened my mouth to speak, "I lost my last human family... I thought I lost my only relation today when he went to save you with Kirk... I felt so many feelings at once at Spock and what happened to my Aunt. He told me to get rid of such feelings and that it is illogical to feel such things."

Pike moved his ring on his ring finger as he spoke, "Lucille... you have to understand he is Vulcan. Vulcans don't particularly go for emotions."

I groaned throwing my hands in the air in frustration, "I know that! I lived with him and the culture and its people for my whole life!"

I quieted down, "I also know he is half human. It doesn't hurt to grieve for your own mother's death. It doesn't hurt to show some sort of emotion instead of locking it up."

Pike let out a deep sigh, "Just let him figure things out, Lucille. He will show his emotions to you or someone close."

I rubbed my temples, "I already know he is showing emotions to others. He showed it to Uhura and now he found someone new. He is going to show it to her too. i get rare glimpses of it. That's it."

Pike shook his head at me. I huffed, "What?"

Pike answered, "You are jealous the fact that you, his own family, aren't being shown his emotions that he shows to other girls."

I rubbed my face, "You're ridiculous. No 'fence, Captain."

Pike gave me a smile, "You want him to show you any kind of emotion first seeing you were raised with him so you feel the need that he should show it to you most and open up to you."

I didn't say a word. His words make sense. I stood up abruptly heading to the door. I am jealous over something that stupid. I face palmed. I mumbled, "Thank you Captain for a talk. I'll be in the engineering room making sure the ensigns don't blow us up."

Captain Pike chuckled. I left the room without any word.

* * *

I am glad to be on ground. I walked off the shuttle heading to a nice patch of grass. I don't care if my fellow crew members would look at me weird but I plopped down to the grass and laid in it. The sun was blaring above in the sky. The warmth tickled my skin. Spock was already at head quarters as he felt the need to be with Pike considering he was 2nd in command. I let out a slow breath. This feels nice. I miss this very much. Better than having my life flash before my eyes during that mission. A tap to the sole of my boot caught my attention. Someone was blocking the heat rays. I squinted at the figure, "If you don't move within 3 seconds, I am going to kick you where it hurts the most."

A laugh bubbled from their lips, "I like to see you try, Lucy. What are you doing on the ground?"

I lifted my upper body and leaned back on my arms, "I am trying to enjoy Earth's daily sun and air and grass. Just everything, now if you excuse me I want my Sun back."

I scooted to the left and felt the warmth again. I felt a presence sit beside me. I cracked open an eye glancing at the body. I asked, "What?"

Jim stared at me. I don't like his staring. I shifted uncomfortably. I snapped in his face, "Why are you staring?"

Jim asked boldly, "What is your relation with Spock?"

I rolled my eyes, "I told you before I am cousins with him. His mother was my Aunt, if I recall I did grieve and refuse to go to my post for a good part of the mission cause of it."

This time Jim rolled his eyes shaking his head, "No I knew that but what is your **relation** with him?"

I thought for a moment before I scrunched up my nose, "Ew you are disgusting. I am not into that. Ew. Gross, why did you even ask that?"

Jim spoke, "You seemed too close."

I stared at him like he was stupid, "You are really stupid, Jamie. I care for the Vulcan, I really do. Now he is the only blood relative I have left. I want to make sure you know he stays alive. That's what families do. Keep each other alive and watch each other backs. I am sure Sarah done that millions of times considering how stupid you are, farmboy."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Farmboy, good one. Who told you that? Uhura?"

I snorted, "I don't step within five feet of that woman. No 'fence but I don't like her one bit."

Jim couldn't help but laugh. Crew members gave weird glances towards the male and female as they walked to the head quarters. I looked out to the distance, "Spock is starting to have a liking to your sister. I can see it. He doesn't show much emotion but I can see it."

Jim snapped his attention to me. His face hardened. I glanced at him and laughed, "You are hilarious Jamie. So protective. Spock wouldn't go to your sister with a stick. He is the Oh god she sees me better hide type."

I noticed he relaxed a smidge. I shook my head, "Also I don't think she is into him."

Okay, I lied. I could see the worry on her face when Spock drove that baby ship into the Narrada. I could see it in her face and eyes the care and worry, oh and of course the slight attraction. Jim's hands grabbed grass on each side of him and started ripping it out of the ground. I gave him a light shove. It stopped him what he was doing. I pointed to the ground, "Don't you take it out on the poor defenseless grass. What did it do to you?"

The little broken blades of grass in his hands met my face. I huffed and tackled the man. I grabbed grass from the ground and the pieces that fell from my face and started putting it on him and his face. A voice reached our ears, "What are you doing, Lucille?"

I kept grabbing grass putting it on Jim, "I am doing exactly what you are seeing Bones."

Jim called out, "Bones, get her off of me."

Bones let out a laugh, "I think I am going to let her do what she is doing. This is funny."

Jim had enough and pushed me off. I landed on my back with the wind knocked out of me. Jim dusted the grass off of him. I caught my breath sitting up, "Don't hurt the grass."

Jim gestured to the grass blades around him, "You did the same thing!"

I shook my head, "They were called upon for my defenses. You started it too."

Bones shook his head, "I'll meet with you later, Jim."

Jim gave a quick nod to Bones continuing to dust grass off of him. I peered curiously towards Jim, "So... where are you going with Bones?"

Jim huffed, "None of your business."

My foot made contact with his leg which he cried in pain. I crossed my arms, "Not fair, Jamie."

Jim's eyes flickered to her from his leg, "What's with it with Jamie? Name's Jim. Jim, say it with me."

I rolled my eyes, "It shall forever be Jamie, Jamie. Now tell me where you guys going?"

Jim told me with a straight face," Strip bar."

A curl of my lips went upward, "I'll come with!"

Jim was taken back, "You're... into women?"

A laugh bubbled from my lips, "Oh, no. They serve the best alcohol, strip clubs that is."

Jim was let down in the inside. He was hoping to see her with some other chick going at it. A smack to the back of his head brought him back down to Earth. jim rubbed his head, "What was that for?!"

I deadpanned, "You were imagining something bad. Very bad weren't you?"

Jim came to his defenses, "Was not!"

I rolled my eyes standing up, "Well I see you tonight, Jamie."

I walked away from the grassy Jim. He called out, "I didn't invite you!"

A smirk was left on my lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Spock called me on the way to the club asking if I could stop by. I couldn't say no to my only cousin. I lightly knocked on his apartment door. I bit my lip thinking to my thoughts. I don't know why all the sudden I wanted to go with Jim and Bones to a strip bar. I just felt like I need a drink especially what I've been through. The door opened revealing a sweater wearing Spock. His brow lifted in question. I snorted, "You never change, dear Spock."

He tilted his head to the side, "Your words escape me."

I shook my head pushing past Spock, "Why do you want me to stop by?"

Spock closed the door lightly walking towards his desk. He picked up a folder which I noticed had my name on it. I eyed it putting my clutch on the table, "What is that Spock?"

Spock opened it reading through the contents, "It's your promotion."

I slowly took a step closer, "To what?"

Spock answered, "Chief Engineer, so Lieutenant Commander."

I swallowed, "No. I refuse. I don't want that position. I told you this already. I do not want Chief Engineer. Yes I was under Olson and he died. I get that. I'm supposed to take his place as I am right after him but I don't want it. Have... Scotty take it."

Spock's brows knitted together, "Who?"

Shit, I don't know Scotty's last name. I bit my lip once more thinking. I snapped my fingers, "Scotty, the scotsman who was with Jim when they beamed back on board. He was in my water turbine pipes and I saved him."

Spock took a step closer to me closing the file. The file is now hidden behind his back. Spock stared at me then spoke, "You were the one with unauthorized access to the water turbine."

I gave him a slow nod like he was this stupid in the beginning. I spoke slowly, "Yes... I was the unauthorized access. I wasn't in the system to become Chief engineer. Of course it would tip you into my unauthorized access. I couldn't let the man die and bloody up the water turbines. The ship would be needing maintenance after that!"

Spock came closer to me till his face was nearly in mine. He spoke, "You knew Kirk was back on board but yet you didn't alert the bridge?"

I rolled my eyes grabbing my clutch. I fixed the ends of my navy blue lace V-neck flared dress. I spoke, "You are really going to accuse me of treason?"

Spock's lips went into a firm line. He didn't say anything. I shook my head, "While you are going to accuse me of treason, I'm going out tonight so once you're done with your fuming corner call me."

I turned my heel and left his apartment. His emotions are going haywire. He needs to take it one step at a time.

* * *

The music bounced off the walls as I entered the dark building. I could see dancers treating the poles as their dancing partners. I give them props. They need great deal muscle to do gymnastics stuff. I found myself at the bar. I waved over the bartender, "Hey!"

The female bartender came over, "What can I get for you?"

I answered, " A .50 Caliber. Keep my tab open."

The bartender nodded and went to make my drink. I rubbed my temples closing my eyes. I can feel the betrayal from Spock for accusing me of such thing. Jim didn't do anything wrong in the first place, well that I know of. I should ask him tonight if I can find him that is. He's probably not even going to show knowing I am here. A voice cut me from my thoughts, "What is a pretty lady doing here?"

I opened my eye glancing at a burly man. Oh god. I stood up straight, "I'm taken, sorry."

The guy looked around, "I don't see him. No one is near you. I'll buy you a drink."

I shook my head, "No. I don't want a drink from you nor would I want to be near you."

The guy didn't know when to quit. He gave me a smile that has any girl running away. He leaned against the bar counter. He spoke, "Come on. I'm a Petty Officer in the Star Fleet Command."

I nearly snorted. I raised my brows. Maybe I can have a little fun with this. I gave a low whistle, "That is a high rank, isn't it?"

The guy smirked nodding, "It is. I could buy you diamonds."

* * *

At the other side of the room, Bones and Jim were in the front row seats. Bones was paying attention to the half naked lady in front of him. Jim was too till he noticed someone out of his eye. He squinted to see. He can't believe she actually came. His eyes went to the woman then back to his crew member. His attention went back to the burly man then to her. The guy has a creepy smile to his face.

* * *

I noticed the smile on his face. I don't like it one bit. I bit my lip in thought to find an escape route. I looked around. The guy spoke, "Hey your attention is with me."

I felt his hand touch my face and his thumb hovering over my bit lip. The guy spoke, "No need to bite th-."

I grabbed his hand and twisted his arm. I pushed him towards the counter having his face slam into the counter. I hissed, "Don't you dare touch me!"

Some chatter near by stopped. The burly man moved but I pushed him into the counter more hitting his stomach. He grunted. I spoke loud enough for him to hear, "You do not touch me. How dare you touch an officer. I can have you removed from your rank and position."

I felt a hand touch my shoulder gaining my attention. Jim. I felt relieved. Jim looked between the two of us, "What is going on?"

The man tried speaking but I pushed him into the counter earning a grunt. I blew at my hair in my face looking over to the future captain of the Enterprise. I spoke, "Oh nothing. Just teaching a scumbag not to touch women when they don't want to be touched."

Jim couldn't help but think what kind of muscle the woman in front of him has. The bartender placed my drink near me. I let go of the man to go to my drink. I took a sip, "There isn't a problem is there, Petty Officer?"

The man pushed himself up and mumbled, "No."

I walked closer to Jim taking a sip of my drink, "Also Mr. Petty Officer, if I see you again I am sure my captain here would put a word out there of your behavior. We don't want that do we?"

The man growled without saying anything. He left the two of us alone. Jim took in my appearance while I took a big gulp out of my .50 Caliber. Jim raised his brows, "He isn't worth that much of a drink."

I nursed my cup in my hands, "No he isn't. Spock is."

Jim mentally groaned. I sighed, "Enough about that. You enjoying the show?"

Jim glanced back at the dancing women. A smirk was placed on his lips, "You have no idea."

I snorted rolling my eyes, "Go find your one night stand instead being around your subordinate. I get that boring. Go on. Shoo, I don't want you near me anyways."

Jim glanced back at the brunette woman next to him. She is giving him permission to go have fun with some girls. Wait why was she giving him permission? Jim mentally shook his head. Jim disappeared from my side. I let out a long sigh. My eyes couldn't help but follow his butt. I shook my head turning around to the bar. I finished up my drink and put money on the counter underneath the empty glass, "Sorry, I think I had my fill!"

The bartender nodded as she tended to other men. I know where to go to keep my mind off of things. I left the establishment but not without Bones noticing. He did notice his best friend leaving his side but he also notice her leaving. The cold air tickled my skin as I called for a taxi.

* * *

I didn't bother changing out of my dress as I went underneath a transport cruiser. I know Spock is going to go to the council for my treason. It is hard for him to go against the book. I know that I will receive a letter of calling for my presence infront of the council tomorrow. I heard a light tap against the shell of the cruiser. I spoke out, "I'm an assistant Chief Engineer of USS Enterprise. I am allowed to have access to this cruiser."

"Well lass, I know you have access but what are you doing here by yourself on a friday night working on this wee cruiser."

I rolled myself out of the cruiser belly. I shrugged, "A girl can't play with the federation's toys?"

Scotty squated down, "Normally no. It's rare for a woman to. I found you tinkering with something last time something was wrong with you. What is going on?"

I threw my wrench into the tool box making the sound echo through the hanger. I pointed a finger at him, "What are YOU doing here in the hanger? Last I checked there was no one here."

Scotty shrugged, "I thought why not check out San Francisco headquarter's hanger."

Scotty sat down next to my roller and gave me a nudge in the side, "Come on, spill your darkest secrets."

I sighed, "I'm getting reported for treason."

Scotty's brows knitted together, "For what? You did nothin' wrong."

I snorted, "I let you on my ship. I didn't report you nor Jamie. He wasn't supposed to be back on board at all. He was removed from the ship to go to Delta Vega where I presume he met you. You still need to tell me how on Earth you got on board while in mid-warp, sir."

Scotty couldn't help but crack a smile, "Secret, lass. Now I see where you are goin' on about. Who is reporting you?"

I fingered the tools in the tool box. Scotty asked, "Lass?"

I grabbed a tool and was about to go back underneath the cruiser till Scotty gripped onto the roller holding it in place. I groaned throwing the tool back into the box making another clanking noise. I mumbled, "Spock."

Scotty's brows raised up, "Spock? He's a bit stiff isn't he?"

I leaned forward resting my cheek on my knees, "He's my cousin. He's family. I know him inside and out. He doesn't go against the book. Spock was poked fun at for being half human and letting his emotions get the better of him. So he blocked every emotion he possible know to existence except love and went by the book. It wasn't the stupid forsaken Vulcan way. Uncle tried to push me to go into the way so I wouldn't get poked fun at but that didn't work out. Auntie backed me up saying I'm human and I should have emotions."

Scotty gave a slow nod. Scotty spoke, "I see. If anything I'll back you up, lass."

A smile cracked upon my lips, "Thanks Scotty. You're like the Scottish brother I never had."

Scotty laughed. He looked towards the cruiser, "What's up with this beauty?"

I reached over to the PADD skimming through it, "According to the service request, it's been short circuiting through basic stuff."

Scotty held out his hand, "Well let's get to. I think you lass need a friend around."

I dug through the tool box and handed him it. He waved his hands to shoo me off the roller, "Now get off! You don't need to ruin your dress."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, father."

I hopped off the roller and he took my place rolling himself underneath the cruiser. It is nice to have a friend who has the same interests as me. My PADD beeped bringing my attention towards it. I picked it up seeing there's a message. I tapped the screen showing the message.

It reads:

_Hey Lucille, _

_Bones just messaged me on what was going on after you left the strip bar. Is there anything wrong? You know you can talk to me right? I am always here for you as you are for me. Well I hope to see you alive sometime tomorrow. Message me whenever you get to._

_Sarah_

I placed my PADD down and sighed. I don't feel like explaining this to everyone. I guess a lunch with Bones and Sarah is in order to explain what the hell is going on. Light tinkering noises brought my attention to her, "Hey! Be careful down there! Don't harm my baby."

Scotty snorted, "You mean the federation's baby."

I rolled my eyes, "No, my baby. All of these star ships are my babies. So don't hurt her!"

Scotty continued, "Yeah, yeah. I got it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for being so short. I like to have the hearing in a different chapter and what not. So Sorry this is under 1,000 words. BUT you know got some concern from James and Sarah is going to knock sense into the Vulcan well if Jim doesn't beat her first. Well I hope you guys enjoy. 3**

* * *

I stared at the letter in my hand. Someone knocked on my door making my eyes flickered to my apartment door. When we got back from our "rescue" mission from Vulcan, those who graduated were to move out of the student dorms. That meant me. I found a little apartment not far from Headquarters. I can easily take the shuttle and arrive at Headquarters in 20 minutes. I stood up from my desk chair fixing up my grey uniform grabbing my officer hat tucking it underneath my arm. My heels clicked against the tile as I went to open the door. Sarah dressed in her very own grey uniform. She was granted graduation status after the mission. I gave a weak smile, "Hey Sarah."

Sarah smiled brightly, "It's going to be a good day. Jim is going to be promoted to captain!"

I gave a nod, "I know. I won't be able to come though."

Sarah frowned, "All crew of the Enterprise is supposed to be there."

I thought to my self, "_Yeah, if I could I would then make fun of Jamie. My own family turned against me. Not a good day at all."_

Sarah heard the thought. Sarah spoke, "Spock turned you in, didn't he?"

I eyed her, "How did you know? I only told one person which was Scotty. Spock isn't the social type either."

Sarah's cheeks turned red looking away from me. She all the sudden got nervous. Sarah dropped her hat when she went to rub her neck out of nervousness. I asked, "What aren't you telling me Sarah?"

Sarah spoke quietly, "I'mhalfbetazoid."

She said it too quickly. I stared at her, "Come again?"

Sarah paused in her breathing. I motioned her to continue. She let out a deep breath, "I'm half betazoid. My mother, Jim's mother, had a one night stand a few years after Jim's father passed by Nero."

It took me a moment to register what she just said. I gave a slow nod, "Okay. Makes sense."

Sarah knitted her brows closely, "What makes sense?"

I answered, "You are really really different from your brother."

Sarah understood now. She was always different from her brother. He is more of a risk taker and she is more of a let's stay inside guys type of person. I leaned back to grab my keys, "Well you have to go and see your brother be captain while I'll go see what my punishment is."

I closed the door behind me locking it, "Shall we?"

Sarah sighed, "I wish you didn't have to go to your treason trial."

I groaned, "I wish I didn't either. Unfortunately it's life."

Sarah held out her arm to gesture me to go forward. I gave her a little nod.

* * *

Sarah already departed ways with me and I was running late to my own hearing. I fixed my grey hat pulling it down to block the rays. I walked quickly to go across the courtyard till I felt a bump into my side. I turned around, "Hey! Watch it! You hit an officer, you know?"

The man stopped recognizing the voice. The man questioned, "Lucy? Where are you going?"

Shit. I turned away and decided to walk quicker. I heard footsteps running towards me. His hand gripped onto my bicep. He huffed, "Woah there. You are supposed to go where I'm heading."

I looked everywhere but Jim. I spoke, "I... I uhm got to go somewhere. Very very important. I'm already late as it is."

Jim rolled his eyes, "You know they said all of the crew of Enterprise meaning you and me."

I pulled on my arm looking back to the building I'm supposed to be going. I spoke urgently, "Come on Jamie. I really have to go."

Jim tugged on my arm making me trip on my own feet. I stumbled faceplanting into his chest. I grunted, "Ow..."

Jim pulled me away in a safe distance but close. Both hands are on each side of me. Jim spoke, "Come on Lucy."

I swallowed. I can't tell him I'm going to my treason hearing because of him. I hate telling people if they are the source of the problem. Jim let go of one side and gently pushed my face up. Jim spoke, "There's something wrong isn't there?"

I sighed, "There's no way of hiding it. I'm going to my treason hearing."

Jim's brows knitted together and spoke quickly, "For what?"

I pushed away from Jim, "I got reported for not reporting you to our acting captain. You were not supposed to be back on board. At all. I opened the unauthorized water turbine hatch. It alerted the bridge. End of Story."

Jim's arms stayed limply at his sides. I adjusted my uniform and hat, "Now if you excuse me, I have to see what my punishment is."

Jim didn't know what to say. He was at fault that the woman who is now walking away from him is going to get punished. The clock at the tower dinged at the stick of 12. Jim glanced at the building he is supposed to be then back at where the woman disappeared to. Jim sighed. He is going to have a good talk with his 2nd in command once this is all over.


	14. Chapter 14

"This session number 4583, the accused Lucille Taylor Grayson. The accused is brought forth on the charges of treason. How do you plea, Lieutenant Grayson?"

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat. I answered, "I plea guilty."

The available councilman looked at the report notes then at myself. I heard treason hearings are horrible and they wouldn't give you a lawyer. They were right about that one. The council man gestured me to sit down which I gladly took. The older man's glasses were sitting on the lower part of the bridge of his nose as he read the report. He spoke, "It says here from Commander Spock that you didn't report to the bridge of unauthorized men beaming aboard. Is that true?"

I gave a nod, "Yes, your councilmen."

He continued, "Explain your fault."

I took in a deep breath and spoke, "I was doing my routine machinery check up when banging occurred in the U.S.S Enterprise's water turbine pipes. I found there was a man in my pipe. I did the next thing, the unauthorized emergency water turbine hatch. The 2nd man, James Kirk was aboard also however he was trying to figure out how to work the emergency hatch. I took matters in my own hands. I saved a man from the ship's water turbine."

The councilman spoke, "It says here James Tiberus Kirk was deported off the ship, am I correct?"

I nodded, "Yes, that is correct."

He continued while taking his glasses off, "My question is Lieutenant Grayson is how can two men beam on a mid-warp ship."

Oh shit. I swallowed. I stood my ground, "Sir-."

He pinned the blame on me, "I think you smuggled those men on board. You sent out a shuttle on autopilot on course for Delta-."

I argued back, "I certainly did not! I was doing my duties on board of the U.S.S Enterprise!"

He was about to argue back till the door slammed open. All of our attentions turned to the door. Scotty waved his hand, "I can vouch for her."

The council man eyed Scotty, "You are... Montgomery Scott. You were one of the men who appeared on board of the U.S.S Enterprise unauthorized."

I caught the councilman's attention, "Don't mind him. I'm the one being on trial."

Another voice pitched in, "As her captain, I can vouch for her."

I let out an exaggerated sigh. I glanced behind me seeing Jim, Scotty and Sarah. The councilman placed his folded hands infront of his mouth as he studied the three Star Fleet officers. The councilman looked at the trial papers then at Jim, "So you are James Kirk the other man who appeared on board. Now, Captain how were you beamed aboard a mid-warped vessel?"

Jim swallowed but held his grey hat tightly inbetween his arm and body. Jim put out his chest and lifted his chin as he spoke, " Sir I-."

The councilman interrupted, "Nevermind that. You James Kirk was deported to Delta Vega and you returned onto the ship unauthorized-."

I took a deep breath and spoke with confidence, "Sir, sorry for interrupting but this is my trial of treason. Not Captain Kirk or Lieutenant Scott. Question me, councilman. I can answer every and any question you have for me. To answer to the question of how the two beamed aboard during mid-warp. I do not know how Lieutenant Scott appeared to be in my water turbine pipe. I do not know how Captain Kirk appeared on the opposite side of the pipe. I was saving a life by making sure Lieutenant Scott didn't become a human smoothie. If anything were to come obstructing the water turbines, the starship in question U.S.S Enterprise would not function and finish the mission to save Earth after Vulcan was sent through a black hole."

The councilman was about to interrupt me but I held my hand up to stop him, "Not finished sir. Regarding to not reporting to acting Captain Spock about the two unsuspected and unauthorized visitors, I already knew acting Captain Spock was told of my unauthorized water turbine hatch open and I already knew he was going to have security pick up the two. It would be a waste of breath and energy to call to the bridge when at the exact moment of me typing in the code he was notified."

The councilman leaned back in his chair as he looked between the four of us before he landed his eyes on my person. He finally spoke, "According to protocol you Lieutenant Grayson were supposed to report to the acting captain or captain himself. I have to find the fault is in your hands."

I narrowed my eyes at the councilman, "I explained what happened. I explained the reasoning of my actions and yet you still found me guilty of my actions?"

The councilman leaned forward lacing his fingers together, "Lieutenant, you argue with me over my result of this trial? I can have you easily removed from Star Fleet. You're lucky I thought of giving you a grounded job instead being on a starship considering you violated protocol."

My lips shut closed afterwards. Jim looked between the councilman and my person. I worked hard to earn my right on a starship. The councilman fixed his glasses grabbing a pen, "Do you deny such penalty and receive termination of your duty in Starfleet?"

I swallowed. So many thoughts were going through my mind. The councilman was getting impatient, "Lieutenant Grayson, I have other trials to attend to."

I answered, "I..."

Sarah grabbed her brother's hand as the thoughts bombarded her. Jim glanced at his sister then Scotty then at me. I took a deep breath thinking of my decision, "I would like to terminate my position as a Starfleet Officer."

The councilman nodded and proceeded to read off the punishment, "Lieutenant Lucille Taylor Grayson, I hereby terminate your position as a Starfleet Officer."

Scotty's shoulders slumped. He became friends with the girl who had the same passion for engineering as he. Sarah eyed the girl in front of her. Jim let go of his sister's hand and walked forward, "I wouldn't allow it."

I looked back at Jim like he is going to be crazy. I thought to myself, "_I swear to god if he messes this up... I'm going to hang him."_

Sarah caught that thought at the speed of light. She grabbed her brother's hand quickly, "Jim!"

Jim looked at his sister eyeing her, "Let go, Sarah. I'm trying to get back one of my best engineers."

My heart skipped a beat at such compliment. Sarah stressed his name, "**Jim."**

The councilman looked up studying the siblings, "Is there a problem?"

Jim was about to answer but Sarah interrupted, "No sir. No problem."

Scotty and Jim looked at the younger girl like she went loopy. The councilman said his last words and hit his mallet against the desk. I let out a breath once he left the room. Jim and Scotty rushed towards me. Scotty spoke urgently, "Are you insane?"

I thought for a moment but shook my head, "If they want me back, they'll have me back. I'm not bragging but I was top in my graduating class. They can't **risk** not having me. On the bright side, I can get back on my little hobbies."**  
**

Jim rolled his eyes, "They aren't going to want you back. They can easily replace you."

I tapped his cheek, "Want to bet? If something incredibly bad happens, they'll want me back. I bet 100 bucks on it."

Jim eyed me debating on the bet. Scotty looked at him, "You're not really thinking on this bet are you?"

Sarah piped up, "Lucille has a point though."

Jim gave his sister a look that basically told her you're not helping. I shook my head pushing between the two males putting an arm around Sarah's shoulders. I looked down at her, "Want to get a drink? Wait... can you drink?"

Jim wagged his finger following the two females, "No she won't! Both of you get back here!"

Scotty sighed. He guess he can't change the mind of the fellow engineer. Sarah answered the older female, "Sure, what about the pub downtown?"

I thought for a moment then nodded. Jim called out, "I'll take on your bet, Lucy!"

A smirk rested on my lips as I took his sister to head downtown.

* * *

I had to stop by my apartment and change into civilian clothing considering I just been recently terminated. Sarah was still dressed in her greys. I tapped the bar, "Hey Tony! Give me a Mannhattan and a Fuck you."

Tony gave a smile and nod. Sarah looked over at me incredulously. I shrugged, "I just got laid off. I need to get a drink for the such betrayal from my own cousin. You know I didn't really expect him to turn me in. I did know he was by the books but you know he could bend the rules for me, ya know?"

Sarah nodded and ordered a rum and coke. I rested my cheek against the bar counter feeling the coldness sink into my skin. I think this is going to be a long amount of time before they call me in and ask for my duty. The bartender served our drinks making me lift my head and take a sip of my Mannhattan. Sarah piped up, "Why did you quit suddenly?"

I looked over to the younger woman, "I thought it was time for me to try something else while Starfleet gets the stick out of their ass. Despite me going against protocol, I did save a man's life and Spock knew immediately there were two unsuspected passengers. I wouldn't have time to tell him as he would already sent security to fetch Jim and Scotty."

Sarah understood why. She knew she would of done the same thing. Sarah sighed deciding to voice that thought, "I would of done the same. What are you going to do now?"

I shrugged, "Find any type of job. It would suck that I can't play with the federation's toys now but I guess I have to wait till they have to insist putting me back into my rank and position."

Sarah knew more than she should of. She knew that her mind read the councilman's as he voiced his thoughts. Sarah knew that the councilman felt the woman beside her who downed the Mannhattan in a chug was right. She also knew that the councilman only gave her a suspension till further notice. Sarah will let the older female find out the news tomorrow when she tries to return her uniform and belongings to Starfleet. Sarah's lips grew into a little smile. I noticed the smile, "What are you smiling about? I just lost my job. My career. My life."

Sarah replied, "Oh I just know someone likes you. He isn't acting his self. That's for sure."

I rolled my eyes, "That's not your initial thought was it? Spill."

Sarah smirked sipping her rum and coke, "You'll find out."

I mumbled under my breath moving on to my fuck you.


	15. Chapter 15

Light hurts. Sound hurts. Everything hurts. I could hear shuffling in my apartment. I winced as I sat up. Something is sticking to my cheek. It's wet and hard at the same time. I made a disgusted face as I removed my hair from my cheek. I don't remember anyone coming home with me last night. I leaned to my left side to go into my night stand drawer. I reached out for my phaser and slowly got out of bed. My head was pounding. I held onto my head as everything felt it was spinning. Okay I may have too much to drink. I can't even recall what I had to drink. I adjusted the phaser in my hands and slowly headed to the source of noise. I checked every room mentally saying clear. More noises echoed through my apartment in the kitchen. I leaned against my wall and slowly glanced around. I let out a sigh of relief moving into view, "I swear I was going to blow your head off if I didn't know it was you."

The small woman gave a smile, "Sorry but I had to drag you home last night. You drank a lot last night."

The small woman wouldn't tell the taller woman of the help she had to drag her back here. Sarah had to call her brother for help. Sarah knows she would feel horrible to have Jim seen her in that state. She knows what goes on in the mind of the older woman. She knows she has some feelings for her older brother. I rubbed my temples, "I know I can feel that I drank to no tomorrow."

I noticed she was cooking and my body visibly relaxed. I spoke softly, "You don't have to cook for me."

Sarah smiled brightly, "It's fine. I know a good hangover remedy. I used to make it for Jim all the time when we lived in Iowa."

I thought to myself, "_Oh they are from Iowa. Interesting."_

Sarah kept to herself of hearing such thought. Sarah placed a plate in front of me. The smell of eggs and bacon wafted through my nostrils. I placed my phaser on the counter climbing into the bar stool. I looked up from the food, "T-thank you, Sarah. Really thank you. I had Vulcan alcohol and that takes someone, a normal person like humans, out. I guess I drank as much as two of those vulcan drinks last night..."

I grabbed a fork and cut a piece of egg and popped it in my mouth. Sarah cleaned up the mess she made and leaned on the counter, "So what are your plans?"

I swallowed, "Well I was going to go by HQ and return my uniforms and phaser. Then go into town to apply at places. Maybe a cafe or a bookshop. It be a different change of pace. No danger. No Spock. No Jim."

Sarah chuckled, "No Jim? What did Jim do?"

I sighed holding my fork by my egg, "He's been pestering me. Just he confuses me and I hate that feeling. Engineering makes complete sense to me but he doesn't."

Sarah gave a slow nod. I finished up my meal and get up to put the plate in the sink. Sarah looked to be in a deep thought when I turned around. I walked around her and grabbed my phaser, "Would you like to come to go and return my uniform and affects?"

Sarah thought to herself, "_You'll find out that you are suspended more so than terminated..."_

Sarah nodded giving myself a smile, "Sure, I don't mind."

I eyed the smaller girl before picking up my phaser to move to my bedroom, "I'll be right back. I'll get ready and we can stop by your place and head over with my uniforms."

Sarah nodded. I walked down the hall calling out, "You can use the television if you want! There might be something on there that isn't stupid."

I could hear Sarah laugh before closing my door to shower and get changed.

* * *

I forgot how much all of the uniforms weigh when held together. I readjusted my grip on the hangers. Sarah leaned forward to get a look on the grimace on my face. She asked, "Do you want me to hold half of those?"

I sighed in relief, "If you want."

Sarah smiled holding out her hand. I gave her my grey uniform and my division uniform. I still have in my hand my red jumpsuit and red uniform that I never turned in when I got promoted with my grey uniform. I think the most weight was in the red and grey uniforms. A commander opened the door letting the two of us through. I was about to give him a smile in thanks but I frowned. The commander was giving me pity. I didn't say thank you and continued walking. Sarah had to fast walk to catch up with me. She asked, "Woah, what happened back there?"

I answered, "He was giving me pity. I don't need pity. I'm... I'm going to start my own life and don't need his pity for it."

Sarah thought to herself, "_Yeah but once you realize you are actually suspended... you are going to be even more upset."_

We both entered the human resources office with the chime of the door alerting those in the back. This is it. I'm turning in what I worked hard for. I looked around and noticed no one came to the front. I huffed at my bangs and push my glasses up on the bridge of my nose. I switched out of my contacts and into my glasses. I don't have the need to protect my lenses when I work anymore. Sarah pointed to a little bell on the desk, "I think you are supposed to ring that."

I followed her gesture and saw a little metal bell. I asked, "What is this, the 21st century?"

I resisted an urge to groan in annoyance as I tapped the pin to ring the bell. A crash was heard in the background. Sarah visibly winced at the sound. Sarah spoke, "That sounded like it hurt... really bad."

A young skinny boy tripped over the fallen boxes. I am not sure what to think of this boy. The boy gathered his balance and walked to the desk. He fixed his glasses, "Sorry about that. The bell startled me as I was trying to put boxes up."

I eyed the young kid, "Is your... commander here?"

The kid rolled his eyes, "I am the commander."

Sarah seemed amused at my shock. I rubbed my face after I placed my two uniforms on the counter. I mumbled, "Star Fleet is really going for the young ones so fast."

Sarah looked over at her friend when she heard the mumble. I mentally shook my head and spoke, "I'm here to return my uniforms as I have been discharged."

The boy pulled out a PADD and swiped a few times to get to the list, "Name?"

I answered, "Grayson, Lucille."

The boy raised a brow, "Your name isn't on here. I'll look in my other lists."

I furrowed my brows, "I was sentenced to be terminated for my insubordination."

The boy seemed to ignore me as he spoke, "Ahha. You are just on suspension till further notice."

I could feel a null pain in the back of my head. This is giving me a headache. I asked, "What do you mean I'm on suspension?"

The boy hugged the PADD close to his frail body, "My lists do not lie, Lieutenant Grayson. You are on suspension till further notice. We will hold your uniforms till you are back on duty."

My lips went into a firm line. Sarah thought to herself, "_Maybe I should of told her about her suspension when I heard it from the councilman... She seems to be getting pretty angry about this."_

I ran a hand through my hair, "Okay then tell me what I have to do."

The boy placed the PADD down and pulled out a binder filled with papers. He spoke, "I need you to fill out these forms stating you understand that you can be called back on duty at any point of time. You are to return your uniforms and according to my records you do not have to return your phaser as you have a concealed weapon license."

Good, I can at least keep my phaser. Sarah placed the other two uniforms ontop of the ones I had sitting on the counter. The boy gave me a pen to sign the documents and I did just that. I don't want to be in this godforsaken place anymore. I swore the councilman marked me as terminated. I wonder if Sarah knew by reading such man's mind. I'll ask her later when I'm cooled off. If she did read his mind, I don't want to blow up on her. No, that's for Spock who put me in this situation in the first place. The boy closed the book, "Thank you Miss Grayson. I'll be happy to see your return to Star Fleet."

I gave a light nod and exited the office with Sarah on my tail. Sarah asked, "So what now?"

I sighed shrugging. That is the question what happens now considering I'm still employed by Star Fleet but not active. I have to gain some sort of income somehow. I spoke, "I guess I have to hit the job market. I have to pay for my bills. You can do whatever you want without having to follow me."

Sarah gave a slow nod, "Alright... Well I may have to do some medical paper work and do my clinic hours at the regional Star Fleet hospital."

I gave her my acknowledgment and we went separate ways.


	16. Chapter 16

I glanced down back at the help wanted news paper in my hand then looked up at the little cafe. I let out a huge sigh. I'm coming from an engineer and vulcan studies background and I have been reduced to, if hired, to work in this establishment. I guess it is better to know that I'm actually suspended than terminated. I really wouldn't know what to do once I left the Fleet life. A person pushed past me making me wobble. The man called out, "Watch it!"

My hand clenched into a fist around the newspaper about to say something. I thought to myself, "_What the hell am I doing? I'm a lieutenant of Star Fleet. I was promoted to being Chief Engineer after... Wilson. I need to keep my temper underwraps. Yes self, I am pretty mad at Spock and Star Fleet. Which reminds me I haven't talked to Spock since he came by. That was weeks ago."_

I rounded up enough courage and headed inside. A little bell charmed above my head. That's old fashioned. I took in my surroundings. A few old couples were sitting at a few of their two person tables. A couple students from the university and Star Fleet Academy are lounging around with lattes in their hands. I wish to be this carefree. I took walked up to the counter and the hostess greeted me, "Welcome to Sunflower Raisins Cafe, how may I help you?"

I mentally cried as this is not where I'm supposed to be. I gave a smile, "Hi, is your manager on the floor? I would like to speak with them about a position here."

The girl, with the name tag saying her name is Kalie, gave a short nod heading to the back. Not even 5 minutes later a short small woman came to the front with Kalie. The woman gave me a smile, "I hear you are interesting in a position here. You're wanting to apply as a server?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Yes I would like to apply as a server."

The woman gestured to her left, my right, to an empty booth. She slid in front of me after I took my seat. The woman gave a heartfelt smile, "I'm Regina. So tell me about yourself."

I haven't been in for an interview since the offer for being officer which was a couple years ago. I swallowed, "My name is Lucille Grayson. I'm just looking for a full time job."

I saw how she shifted in her seat to not really biting my offer. I sighed running a hand through my hair, "Okay, I'm going to be straight with you. I am a lieutenant of Star Fleet and up till recently I became on suspension. It's nothing bad. I just didn't use protocol fast enough if I have to say. I'm a loyal good hard worker. I can tell you I don't know anything about serving or anything that has to do with cafe foods but I can tell you which engine is which and how to fix any issue within a Starship. I just really need a job to get by. I'm work hard. I'll train harder till I get it right. I just really would like this job. I already have been turned down at 5 different places when I try to give what they want."

I held my breath as the woman in front of me stared at me. She didn't say a word till she took a huge sigh. Regina scooted closer to the table, "Alright, how about this? I can tell you work hard for what you did and I can see you are honest. I like that in people. You can start as a server. I want you to come by to fill in paperwork this friday and we will see about when to train you."

I blinked, "Wait, I'm hired?"

Regina gave a smirk, "Yes I'm hiring you. I need people, hardworking people to be true to the description. You fit it. So Welcome aboard Miss Grayson."

I stood up with a big smile shaking her outstretched hand, "Thank you so much, Miss Regina. I won't fail you."

Regina returned a smile. I left the establishment leaving Regina to her thoughts. Regina thought to herself, "_She is too much like her mother."_

* * *

Sarah waited to knock on the door of her new founded best friend. She could hear things jumbling around behind the door. Every time something crashed she winced. On the other side of the door, I could feel someone is at the door. Not sure how but I can feel it. I tripped over a box stumbling to the door making a loud noise. I opened the door breathing slightly heavy, "Knock?"

Sarah smiled sheepishly, "I... wasn't sure if it was a good time to. I heard noises going on behind that door."

I rolled my eyes pulling her into my apartment. I spoke, "No one is here other than me. I was rearranging furniture and boxes I found."

Sarah gave a nod of understanding as she looked around seeing boxes everywhere. Sarah asked, "Where did all of these boxes come from?"

I rubbed my neck, "Well I had a storage unit and I decided to look through everything."

Sarah glanced at a box and it read: VULCAN. Sarah peeked over it. I noticed her looking at the box, "I see your curiosity peeking through, Sarah."

Sarah sat down on my couch with the box at her feet, "What is it?"

I chuckled, "It's from Vulcan when I lived at Vulcan. Well that sentence came out wrong. It's stuff I had from when I was 13 and forward."

Sarah pointed to it, "So it's your teenage things?"

I shrugged, "More like it's books in Vulcan and a few clothing my Auntie made and gave me."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "You're human, right?"

I plopped down next to her, "Yep, I am. Spock is the only one who is half and half. Auntie was human and toz'ot(1) is Vulcan. So naturally when two people love each-."

Sarah interrupted me, "Okay! Okay! I know how a child is made. Yes I get it, Spock is half and half. Do you mind me asking if you have any other living relatives?"

I sighed moving my hands up and down my jeans, "I really don't think I do. My parents never talked about anyone else. Auntie never said anything. She is my father's sister and I believe they are the only two in that side. My mother well I have no idea."

Sarah gave a nod of understanding, "Well okay, change of subject! What did you want to tell me that was so urgent?"

I bit my lip in excitement, "I got a job! Oh lord, this woman though I could tell that she been through things. I literally told her the truth cause everytime I try to tell people that the only thing I knew was engineering and went to school in Vulcan I get turned down. I don't know why. So I told the truth. I am now a server at Sunflower Raisins Cafe."

Sarah smiled big, "That's great! I'm happy for you. Now you can help with your rent and keep occupied till your suspension is over."

I looked at her seriously, "Please don't tell your brother or Scotty or even Spock."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Why would I tell the two people who would bug you to no end to come back to Star Fleet and the person who made you end up in this mess?"

I wagged my finger at her, "I am just sayin'. Don't tell them. Even if they are like oh lets go to this cafe. Stop them. I won't hear the end of it."

Sarah chuckled, "You're right, you wouldn't."

I let out a big sigh putting my socked feet on the box infront of me, "So movie night?"

Sarah nodded quickly, "Oh yes please. What about the series Lord of the Rings?"

I tapped my chin, "Hobbit series first then Lord of the Rings."

Sarah spoke, "Deal."

* * *

**(1) toz'ot : Uncle/Aunt in vulcan.**


	17. Chapter 17

Regina handed me an apron, "Here. Go up to a table in your section and ask what they like to drink then get them the drinks. The soup of the day is Cream of Potato. Go on, go for it."

I took the apron from her hands while eyeing her. She is treating me as if I'm a child. I know that tone of voice. I don't like it one bit. I tied the apron around my waist and took the waiting pen and pad. It's an old fashioned café. If I recall my tables were in this general direction as I let my feet take me there. I placed a smile on my lips as I greeted the customer, "Hello, what can I get you to drink?"

The man looked up from his menu bringing a smile to his face, "Well I didn't know you were part timing here, Lucille."

My smile fell. Why didn't I notice him before especially with the wheelchair as his mode of transportation? I swallowed, "Hey there Admiral Pike. I didn't know you come here."

He gave a light shrug, "I come here on my Sundays for some time to relax. Now why don't you explain to me why you are taking some of your time here?"

I rubbed my neck, "You didn't hear? I got suspended. Spock, my lovely cousin, decided to report me for not following protocol when Kirk and Scotty decided to hop onto our ship since I was there to save Scotty from the water turbine."

Pike stared at me to register what I just said to him. Pike let out a deep breath then spoke, "I am sorry to hear that Lucille. Hopefully they can let you off your suspension soon."

I gave a light nod, "I miss my machines. I really do but I guess taking a break isn't so bad."

I looked around at the cafe to see all the nice people then let out a heavy sigh. Pike lightly touched my hand which was gripping the notepad. My attention turned to him. He spoke, "Don't worry. Star Fleet would be stupid if they were to lose you."

A smile formed on my lips. A clear of throat sounded behind me. I turned my head slightly seeing Regina there. Regina spoke, "You still have other tables to go to."

I moved out of the way so she can see Pike. I spoke, "I'm sorry Regina. I just got caught up on an old friend. It won't happen again."

Pike looked between the two women then looked back at his menu, "I didn't order yet, Lucille but I'd like a black coffee with a small pastry."

I instantly wrote that down, "Alright that be out shortly, Admira- shit I mean Chris."

I mentally cursed in my head as I headed to the back to grab his coffee and a pastry. Wait he didn't say which pastry. Fuckity fuck.

* * *

Regina's eyes followed the young girl as she went back. Chris cleared his throat, "You know it's not nice to be like that to your own niece."

Regina's green eyes flickered to the admiral. Regina eyed the admiral, "How'd you know?"

Chris bobbed his head side to side, "It's in her parents' files. They did work for Star fleet."

Regina sneered, "And that's what got them killed. If my sister wasn't so stupid and became a normal person she wouldn't be 6 feet under."

Chris sighed as he knew that this woman didn't like anything about Star Fleet as it took her brother-in-law and her sister away. Chris changed his focus to the person who is coming behind Regina.

I gave Pike a smile placing a flaky chocolate pastry in front of him and his black coffee beside the plate. I spoke, "I hope you enjoy. I didn't know which pastry you wanted so I chose which was really good."

Pike gave me a smile and answered, "It's quite fine Lucille. I'm sure I'll love it."

I gave a nod and looked between the two people and went to my other tables. Regina waited till her niece was out of ear shot, "Like I said if she wasn't with Star Fleet she would be alive and see how her daughter is doing. I cannot say that I appreciate her being in the service but-."

Chris interrupted, "She doesn't know you are her aunt and what actually happened with her parents. It's understandable. Just know she is one of our best engineers and Star Fleet will call her back off her suspension."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I'll believe it once I see it."

Chris picked up his coffee and gave a small smile before he took a sip. Regina looked over where my person was at seeing I was making an elderly couple smile while taking their orders. She rubbed her neck, "I have to admit she is a good kid though."

Chris nodded, "She's brilliant."

* * *

Working for Regina was not an easy task. She would always make sure I am doing the nasty work if I'm not serving tables. As of right now, I'm scrubbing dishes in elbow deep water. It's really disgusting how people eat. It makes me not want to eat. The door behind me swoosh open having a fellow server poke their head in. The server spoke, "Hey Lucille, you have someone asking for you."

I stopped in mid-wash. I glanced behind my shoulder, "Did you get a name?"

Kiera, the server, shook her head, "No, they were just really wanting to get you."

I sighed thinking to self, "_I really hope it's not Jamie that is out there. Maybe even Scotty. I love Scotty to bits but he'll be like Jamie and try to get me to come back to the Fleet."_

I finished up the plate and put it on the drying rack. I washed my hands quickly and dried them as I headed out of the back to the front. I eyed the two people in front of the register. One is nursing her hot chocolate and the other is just himself. The one person I really didn't want to see land his eyes on my person once he heard the door open. I walked up to the counter, "Sarah you should of mentioned it was you who was asking for me."

Sarah took a sip of her to-go coffee cup, "I wanted to surprise you and someone wouldn't stop pestering me."

I didn't even glance at the man beside her. His voice reached my ears but I chose to ignore it, "Lucille, you needed to tell Star Fleet that you gained a job position. It is regulations."

I clenched and unclenched my jaw. I looked over at Regina who was tending to the coffee maker, "Hey Regina can I take my break?"

Regina looked over at me and the two people in front of the counter. Her eyes wandered back to me, "Go to lunch."

I gave a nod and slipped out of the back of the counter and headed to the front door. The two didn't know what to do. I looked at Sarah, "You coming?"

Sarah glanced up at Spock then nodded. The two followed me out as I headed to where I felt comfortable which took a while to walk to. I leaned against the railing looking out into the water where the San Fran Bridge hovers over the water. I laced my fingers together looking out to the water not having one glance at the two. I spoke, "I understand regulations and I in fact did report it to Star Fleet. I just made sure the information was under lock and key so I don't have nosy people such as yourself, Spock, coming to me. I want to take a break from the officers and Star Fleet."

Sarah nudged Spock into my direction. His brows furrowed at the short blond. He is not understanding her notion. Sarah nudged him harder which made him lose his posture and is standing in front of me.

* * *

**Earlier...**

_Spock found the young lieutenant doing her rounds in the Star Fleet Regional Hospital. He couldn't find his cousin anywhere. Every time he would go to her apartment, he would receive no answer. He tried using his key but that didn't work as the locks were changed. He finds his cousin being unreasonable. It's illogical. Spock found the lieutenant's commanding officer. He spoke, "Excuse me commander. I would like to speak to Lieutenant Kirk for a few moments."_

_He stopped what he was doing to see who was asking such question. His brows furrowed in confusion, "Why do you need to speak with her? This isn't your division nor your field commander Spock."_

_Spock clasped his hands behind him, "It is involved with a trial case she and I were involved in."_

_The commander nodded, "Alright then... She should be in room 417."_

_Spock nodded and headed his way. He did see the young girl doing her rounds earlier but preferred to gain permission through her commanding officer. Spock waited outside of the hospital room as she helped the elderly woman with her usual. Spock closed his eyes for a brief moment till the voice of the particular blond interrupted his peace, "Spock? What you did to Lucille was low. Very low for family. What are you doing here?"_

_Spock opened his eyes peering down to the blond girl, "Lieutenant Kirk, I need to speak with you urgently. I already gained permission with your commanding officer."_

_Sarah's lips went into a firm line, "I don't want to talk to you. You can leave now."_

_Spock's brows knitted together, "I don't understand Lieutenant. This is about Lucille."_

_Sarah started to walk away from the vulcan. Spock's lips went into a firm line as he could feel his frustration start to rise. He feels his cousin got up and left the state let alone the planet. Spock acted quickly and grabbed the young woman's hand. Sarah was surprised by the action. For some reason she felt her heart race for this logic and reasoning vulcan. Sarah let out a deep breath rubbing her face with her free hand, "Okay fine. I'm off in a half hour. Can you wait till then?"_

_Spock answered, "Yes. That seems reasonable."_

_Thirty and odd minutes later, Sarah found the vulcan waiting outside of the hospital. She never took in his attire as she tried to ignore the man earlier. He was wearing black grey slacks with an oversized sweater that seemingly to fit him. He rested his hands to his sides as his eyes watched the world around him go by. Sarah fixed her coat shoving her hands in the pockets. Sarah looked up at Spock, "What is urgent?"_

_Spock looked down seeing the young blond woman beside him. He answered, "I feel she have left the planet."_

_Sarah raised her brow in question, "I would think she would of told me if she left the planet. Why do you think such thing? Let's go on a walk."_

_Spock nodded as he waited for Sarah to give the initial start of the walk. Spock answered her previous inquiry, "I went to see in her file if she placed work. No record of it. I went by her apartment and found she isn't there. I tried the key she gave me when she first moved in and it didn't work. The locks have been changed."_

_Sarah gave a slow nod. She remembered when Lucille changed her locks as some people tried to get in her apartment so she went heavy duty. Sarah isn't surprised Lucille didn't tell her cousin of the events that happened around 4 months ago. Sarah looked up at the vulcan and see in his facial features that he is worried. He is worried for his last reminder of his mother. Sarah asked, "Why are you trying so hard to find her?"_

_Spock stopped in their walk. His eyes looked over to the busy kids in the park. They were so carefree and playing adventure games._

_Spock answered, "I have this feeling to find Lucille and make amends. She has not spoken to me since the night I found out she went against protocol."_

_Sarah gave a small smile, "That means you want to apologize to her, Spock. You want to be apart of her life again."_

_Spock turned his head quickly, "She already left the planet so there is nothing to do."_

_Sarah laughed, "She didn't leave the planet. She actually is working downtown in a cafe. She is serving there."_

_Spock visibly looked relieved. Sarah spoke, "I'll take you there. Just be on your best behavior and actually apologize to her. _

* * *

I looked down at my fingers as I started to fiddle with them. I knew Sarah pushed Spock towards me. I heard the slight misstep from his shoes. When we were younger, Amanda would nudge Spock my way whenever he needed to apologize for his insensitive ways. I sighed, "Spock I know you are apologizing. I understand you were going with the regulations... And I... I forgive you. There was a time that I was like you who went with every regulation but now that I'm back on Earth and have been around humans for years... I became myself again."

Spock nodded, "I'm glad you see it."

Sarah shook her head and waved her hands side to side, "Woah! No way. no. Lucille do not forgive him. You won't forgive him till he tells you that he apologizes for his actions. I brought him all the way from the hospital to apologize to you. Spock you are going to do it."

I looked up from my hands to the two people near me. I raised a brow in confusion. I shall ask her about that later. Spock looked at Sarah who nudged her hands to say go ahead. Spock turned his attention towards me and spoke, "I apologize for my inconsideration of your reasoning and feelings."

I looked over at Sarah who gave her attention towards me. She gave a nod. I held back a laugh as this amuses me, "I forgive you Spock. Now let's talk about my working establishment as of 4 months ago. I hear you are getting buddy buddy with her brother over there. That means you shall keep this a secret to him and Scotty. Hear me?"

Spock looked confused, "Why must this be a secret?"

I sighed pushing off the railing to head back to the cafe, "Jamie would bother me to no end to join back Star Fleet."

Spock with Sarah on his tail answered, "You are just suspended are you not?"

I nodded, "I am suspended however he and Scotty does not know that. So shush shush Spock."

Spock didn't say another word as he followed me back to the cafe. Sarah spoke up, "So Lucille we are still on for a movie night?"

I turned my head smiling big, "Of course just head on over to my apartment."

Spock rose a question, "Why did you change your locks?"

I rubbed my neck of any muscle sore, "I had some people try to break in while I was away and how I knew was the door was scratched and my own key wouldn't be accepted by the lock. I changed it to a heavy duty lock that day."

Spock accepted the answer. The three finally made it back to the cafe. Regina's voice could be heard, "Lucille! We need you now!"

I saw the cafe was bustling with customers. I turned around to the two, "Well you know you two can stay and go on a date but I got to head back to work."

I smirked when I saw the blond's face start to blush. Knew something happened. I didn't hear what she mumbled as I headed to the back to resume my dish washing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so I'm going to do a strictly Sarah Spock chapter this time. I think need to see what's up with those two. Sorry if it is horrible. Give me any ideas or thoughts on what you think on this chapter :)**

* * *

Spock obviously didn't get what his cousin was hinting at when she had left to go back to her temporary job. His eyes looked down towards Sarah as he noticed she started to fidget with a red glow to her cheeks. Spock asked, "Are you sick, Lieutenant? I would take you to Doctor McCoy."

Spock didn't wait for her answer as he started to turn his heel to lead the blond. Sarah noticed he started moving and grabbed his hand. She thought to herself, "_I shouldn't grab hold of my 2nd in commanding officer's hand. Especially if it may be Jim's best friend...well I think they are..."_

Spock turned around raising an eyebrow. He asked, "What is wrong?"

Sarah looked behind her seeing her friend looking up from taking an order from a table. Her friend mouthed to her, DATE NOW. Spock noticed the lieutenant looking behind her to his cousin. His cousin looked from Sarah to Spock. She this time mouthed to Spock in Vulcan, GAD-MUF. Spock raised an eyebrow in confusion. Gad-muf means a special occasion or celebration like a birthday or something of the sort. His cousin shook her head knowing that Spock would not understand fully without speaking with him. Sarah rubbed her temples, "Hey Spock would you like to go get a grab to eat or something?"

Sarah knew that her friend wouldn't let this down. She knew that her friend also noticed her mannerisms with Spock. Nothing happened between the two that would result into a date. Spock looked back down to the short blond woman, "I still would need to take you to the doctor."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Spock I'm fine. I'm a nurse, remember? I would know if I'm sick or not."

Spock stared at her for a second longer then gave a nod, "Logic is sound. Let's as you said get a grab to eat."

Sarah chucked, "If you say it that way it sounds weird. Say it like as you said let's get something to eat. That is more understanding saying."

Spock gave a once more nod. He asked, "Where would you like to go?"

In an instant, Sarah started dragging the tall vulcan to her favorite joint on district. Her and Jim used to go here all the time when they were in academy. Now she doesn't really see Jim as much as he has his captain duties to fulfill. Spock noticed the woman's hand still gripping onto his own. He did not know how to feel about her grabbing him in such a way. Nyota never grabbed his hand this way which was gentle but demanding. Nyota normally grabbed his hand limply after a while. At first it was a strong hold but then it turned limp. Sarah's grip on his hand was definitely different. He may like it.

* * *

Sarah and Spock sat in a booth filled with cadets and locals. A waitress that Sarah knew from when her brother and her use to go all the time came by to their table. This waitress did try to pick up Jim but somehow in her lifetime he rejected the girl. It surprised her when he gave the waitress a no thanks. The waitress smiled a fake smile, "Hey Sarah. What can I get you two?"

Sarah looked over at Spock, "Have you figured out what you would like to eat?"

Spock answered, "I'd like to have the Summer Veggie Rice Bowl with a glass of water."

The waitress looked over at the vulcan, "Alright handsome. What about you Sarah?"

Sarah could feel the tips of her ears burn of distaste. Sarah closed her menu and answered, "I'd like the chicken pasta with a glass of cola."

The waitress nodded but not without giving one last glance at Spock. Sarah felt her ears burn even more. She did not like this waitress. She thought the waitress is just trying to pick up a boyfriend but Sarah thinks she might be one of those sloozies. Spock asked, "Why did you want to go out to eat lieutenant?"

Sarah sighed, "Spock we are outside of Star Fleet. Call me Sarah please. The whole lieutenant thing is starting to irritate me."

Spock's lips went into a firm line, "But that is not formal."

Sarah gestured around the two, "This is an informal setting. Drop the rank and call me by my first name. I'm sure you call Jim, Jim or Kirk. It would be too confusing if you call me Kirk that is if you do call Jim... uhm kirk."

Sarah rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Her eyes glanced over at the vulcan, "So uh... Spock tell me about yourself."

Spock raised one eyebrow, "You know everything there is to know about me."

Sarah groaned, "No I don't. I only know you as a commander and a teacher. Tell me the personal things about you."

Spock stayed silent then spoke, "I am the son of Sarek and Amanda Grayson. My mother was human and my father is vulcan. I'm currently 28 years old. I have no siblings. I have-."

Sarah raised her hand to stop him, "Woah there Spock. Not that much in detail. Wait you're 28 years old? How old is Lucille?"

Spock answered, "She is 24 years old. Yes I am 28 years old. What do you want to know?"

Sarah shrugged, "What are your interests? What is your favorite past time?"

Spock thought for a moment before answering. He answered her question, "My interests are-."

"Here you go, you two. I brought your drinks and your food, " a voice interrupting Spock. Sarah glanced up at the waitress and gave her a fake grin, "Thank you."

Sarah noticed it took the waitress a while to bring the drinks and that the drinks were brought along with the food... It didn't surprise her that she may be flirting with other men. She waited till the waitress left the table to gesture to continue. Spock gave a light nod, "My interests are reading books and logs and playing the Vulcan lute. I practice the Vulcan lute when I am passing time."

Sarah never thought Spock as a person playing a lute. Learn new things everyday, she guesses. Spock decided to dig into his food taking the silence as an invitation to start eating. Sarah kept quiet as she started eating her food. Why did she do this? Oh yeah, her friend is going to have her head tonight if she doesn't.

* * *

The two finished eating and Spock suggested to go on a walk to digest their food. Spock spoke, "You didn't speak of your personal things about you."

Sarah glanced up at the tall man, "You never asked."

He spoke, "It's only formal to reciprocate the conversation we held."

Sarah looked straight ahead seeing kids running around being carefree. Sarah let out a deep breath and started, "I am the half sister of Jim. Our mother had an accidental fling with some man after Jim's father passed on. He was a toddler when I came around. I am 20 years old. My interests are... I haven't really thought of it... I like to help people in any shape of form. I like to tend to a garden plot I rent downtown to pass time."

Spock gave a nod of acknowledgement. He looked up at the sky, "I think Lucille is off of work now. I'll walk you to her apartment."

Sarah waved her hand dismissively, "It's okay. I'm fine, really."

Spock gave a short shake of his head, "No. That is not right to leave a female by herself as it gets dark."

Sarah gave a little punch to his arm, "I'm Star Fleet trained and plus I had my two brothers to train off of."

Spock's brows knitted together. He thought to himself, "_Two brothers? I thought there was only Captain Kirk. "_

Sarah caught a glimpse of Spock's thought but it was fuzzy. This time her brows knitted together but in confusion. Usually she could hear perfectly unless they learn to block telepathics from entering. She shook her head from the thought. She will look into it further later. Spock rubbed his temples, "I'll walk you to her apartment."

Sarah couldn't take her eyes off of the vulcan before her. Is he showing some human emotions in front of her? She thought that vulcans are to press down the emotions as they aren't logical... Well that's what Lucille told her. Spock glanced down at the young blond after he felt her eyes on him. His hands went to his sides as he started walking. Sarah had to jog to catch up with the vulcan who was walking quickly. She doesn't understand the change of demeanor. Since Spock was ahead of her, he briefly closed his eyes to think. This woman is bringing the emotions he try so dearly to repress. Even Nyota have some difficulty to bring some of the emotion out. He shall speak to his cousin about this later. He needs to know what is bringing him to become more human than vulcan. Sarah called out, "Spock wait up! You are walking too fast!"

Spock slowed his pace for her to catch up. He mumbled, "Sorry."

That caught Sarah off guard. He mumbled. She is definitely asking her friend about her cousin. Not long, they arrived at the apartment. Spock could feel his palms getting wet from sweat. Sarah fiddled with her fingers. She spoke first, "Thank you Spock for walking me to Lucille's apartment."

He rubbed his fingers on each hand together to get rid of the all the sudden sweat. He felt a tug on his sweater. He looked down at the blond. She asked, "Can you come down here for a second?"

Spock was confused on why she would need him to bend down slightly. He did so anyways and he felt her lips on his cheek. Her lips were soft and gentle. Before she pulled away, the door opened revealing Lucille arguing with someone as she is trying to push him out the apartment. Lucille argued, "I'm not going back to the Fleet, Jim. Let it rest!"

I noticed Jim staring and not arguing back. I turned to the opened door seeing now a very far away Sarah from a bend down Spock. I snorted, "Spock stand up straight, you look silly."

Spock looked at Sarah then at his cousin and noticed his captain behind her. Spock questioned, "Captain, what are you doing here?"

I turned my attention back to Jim grabbing his bicep pulling him forward, "He was just leaving. Sarah get inside."

As Sarah scurried past her brother, Jim stared at her in surprise. I didn't wait till any of the men said anything as I closed the door on their faces. Sarah decided to cover up what went on outside her friend's door by asking her a question, "So... what was my brother doing here?"

I rolled my eyes, "What do you think? Nothing important. What is important is you tell me all the details about this date you and Spock went on."

Sarah blew at her bangs, "I wouldn't call it a date..."

I waved my hand, "It was a date. Now tell me all of the details, woman."

Sarah whined, "Can I get a drink first?"

I groaned, "Fine there is some cans of beer and water in the fridge. Once you are done, come to the couch."

Sarah nodded, "Fine fine."

...Outside of the apartment... Jim looked at Spock, "What were you doing with my sister?"

Spock looked at his superior officer, "We went out for dinner and walked through the park."

Jim eyed his second in command, "So you two went on a date? You went on a date without my permission?"

Spock felt his palms getting sweaty again. Spock answered, "We went on a get-together. That is all, Captain."

Jim rolled his eyes, "I told you million times, Spock. Call me Jim. Just Jim."

Spock gave his captain a nod. Jim wrapped his arm around Spock's shoulder, "Let's get some drinks. I am in need of one."

Spock didn't have any room to say anything as Jim started to drag the vulcan to a local bar. Spock couldn't help but glance back at his cousin's door to think of the blond that is inside.


	19. Chapter 19

Sarah had been giving me worried looks throughout this week. She even 'checked' up on me at the cafe. I feel like something is going on that has to do with myself. It is starting to annoy me to no end as this is the 5th time I've seen her order a coffee and just sit there. Regina could feel the irritated air around her niece. Regina decided to head over to her niece, "So... what got your panties in a bunch?"

I blinked turning my head to my boss, "What?"

Regina knocked her knuckles on her niece's head, "What is wrong with you that you have to have that irritated tick going on?"

I shook my head, "My friend, Sarah has been here almost everyday this week only ordering coffee and will not give me a straight answer on why she keeps appearing instead being at the hospital like she should be."

Regina threw a washrag at my head, "Go and see what is wrong then get your head back in the game. I can't have you distracted like this."

I felt a twitch to my eye as I grabbed the washrag off of my head. I placed it on the counter, "I was planning on it... Regina."

Regina crossed her arms as she watched me head over to Sarah's table. She isn't my table but I need to see why she has been here almost everyday. I slid into the seat in front of her. I laced my hands together as she instantly opt to look out the window. I spoke lowly, "Sarah... why are you always here? Is there something you are meaning to tell me?"

Sarah turned her head towards me giving a nervous smile, "Oh, uhm... I just came for a coffee."

I spoke, "Lieutenant, I'm sure you are lying to me right now. Why are you here?"

Sarah's fingers fiddled with the mug in her hands. My eyes caught the mannerism. She kept quiet for a few more moments till she let out a huge sigh. Her shoulders slumped forward as she hung her head. She mumbled, "Jim is coming sometime this week here."

I leaned closer to her across the table, "What was that?"

Sarah spoke tiny bit clearer, "Jim knows where you work now... He's coming sometime this week."

I felt my hands tighten around themselves as she gave me that bit of news. I closed my eyes in thought. I asked, "Who told him?"

Sarah squeaked, "...Spock..."

I clenched my teeth smacking my hands on the table. I quickly ran a hand through my hair, "I knew that son of a vulcan wouldn't keep his damn mouth shut. Vulcans cannot lie, blah blah blah. He's half human! He needs to know what it is like to lie."

Sarah watched as her friend started to rant with anger about her cousin. She knew that her friend wouldn't like the news that she had. Sarah couldn't help but blame herself for showing Spock where her friend works but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the lost puppy look he was giving her at the hospital that morning. I could feel Regina's eyes burning through my soul. I leaned forward to get closer to Sarah which seemed to startle her. I spoke lowly, "When is he coming?"

Sarah shrugged, "He wouldn't tell me as he think it would ruin the surprise. I thought if I was here around the times you were that I could remove him away from here."

I sighed sitting back on the booth bench. I rubbed my temples, "Well thank you for trying Sarah but knowing your brother... he won't give up without a fight. Why can't he accept that I won't return to Star Fleet?"

Sarah corrected me, "You mean when you get off your suspension."

I pointed a finger at her, "He doesn't know that nor shall he know that."

Sarah gave me a look, "Really? He is your and my captain. You should tell him that you are only suspended and that Star Fleet will call you in when the time comes."

I slid out of the booth knowing I took already enough time trying to get the answer out of the girl. Sarah's eyes followed my figure. I ran my hand through my hair once more, "He's like a pest. Annoying little pest. He won't give up. I just want him to give up. Plus Scotty is the best engineer I have ever met. He's his new chief engineer. I'll stay here and wait on tables."

I left the blond at her table. Sarah shook her head at me, "_Only if you knew that your thoughts cloud mine and all you think of is my brother but you know he is a one time goer."_

* * *

Jim looked at the cafe sign that rests above the entrance. He is sure this is the cafe that Lucille works in. Jim looked around the area seeing some dusk dwellers on the patio and inside. He could see a familiar brunette inside. His lips turned into a smirk. Today is the day he is going to get his engineer back. Jim pushed open the door and the bell above rung. The familiar brunette that he is for sure knows is Lucille started to head to the back. Jim decided to rush up behind her and grab her bicep, "Lucy!"

The familiar brunette turned around giving him a glare. Jim's smirk turned into a frown, "You're not Lucy."

Regina grabbed his hand, "Get off of me. Of course I'm not Lucy. I'm Regina."

Jim isn't sure how to compute this through his mind. Jim took a step back to give the brunette some space. He doesn't want to be called in to be arrested for assault. Jim need to ask about Lucille. He built the courage and asked, "Is a Lucille Grayson here?"

Regina eyed the man infront of her, "Who are you?"

She isn't ready to give any information on her niece to a stranger. Even if her niece is a troublesome kid. Jim answered, "I'm James Kirk."

Regina dug through her memory bank to find a James Kirk. Regina thought, "_Oh James is long for Jim. This man must be the guy Lucille has been ranting about to herself. He's not that bad looking. If I was younger-."_

Jim interrupted Regina's train of thought, "Uhm... Ma'am?"

Regina shrugged, "That troublesome child isn't here. She left home about an hour ago."

Jim's shoulders slumped. Jim spoke, "Alright... well let her know I came by."

Regina looked around her seeing her closing waitresses finishing up the tables. Her eyes went back to the man infront of her, "How about this... since you are so heartbroken that you missed her I'll tell you when she works next."

Jim smirked, "You'd really do that?"

Regina smirked also, "Yeah that child needs to stop talking about you so she needs to face you."

Jim could feel his heart beat slightly quicker. Regina decided she is going to have fun with her niece and this man. She is going to tell him the day after her next shift as she can watch her niece squirm by telling her that he came by. It'll be fun... for her that is. Regina noticed Jim's ears started to get pink. Her eyebrows raised, "You are her lover, aren't you?"

Jim tried to play it cool like he always done, "...I'm not. I'm her... boss. I'm her captain."

Regina want to let out a snort. Oh she is going to have fun with this. Maybe she can get that blond girl in on this. Regina shrugged as she walked over behind the counter to grab a rag, "Well she works on Friday the lunch shift."

Jim thought over what his schedule is going to be that day. He has a meeting with Spock and other captains that day. Luckily it was during the afternoon so the two of them can come here for lunch then head to headquarters. Jim nodded, "Alright. I'll be back by then."

Regina smiled, "Can't wait. She will be excited to see you."

Jim found that hard to believe. These past months him and Lucille were always arguing about her joining Star Fleet again. He knew Scotty tried a few times but knew that the Scotsman stopped after the 2nd month. Jim persisted and still persists to have her back. He doesn't know why but he wants her back on his ship.


	20. Chapter 20

Something is up with Regina. She keeps smirking at me every time I look over at her or ask her about something. I finally got Sarah to go back to the hospital and not spend her lunch time here. This is getting annoying as if it was Sarah who keeps coming in here the past few days. The incredible twitch came back when I see her smirking again. I stared at the brunette infront of me. She knows that it is bothering me to no end. I asked slowly, "Why are you always smirking like that?"

Regina leaned against the counter in the back, "Oh nothing. I just met your little lover boy yesterday."

My brows knitted together, "Lover boy? I don't have anyone."

It suddenly clicked. Sarah was always in the cafe trying to stop her brother. Her brother found out where she work. He must of came to visit yesterday. Regina gave a light shrug, "He seemed to be persistent to find you. He thought I was you at first from behind. I guess we look the same from that view which doesn't make sense since I have a bigger back side than you. If you're not interested with him, then I might just have a go with him."

I felt my throat start to close. I croaked, "What?"

Regina looked at her niece giving the mischievous smirk, "I said I'll have a go with him since you know you're not."

I rubbed my temples as this is getting really annoying very fast. My thoughts fogged up my mind,_" Why would Regina go for Jim? He's not even that good looking! He's annoying. He's a huge pest that needs to know when to give up."_

Regina knows it's bothering her niece. She did mention she would have fun with her...toying with her niece. I sighed, "Go have at it. Just know he is a big pest. He never gives up. Oh yeah, I forgot he likes one night stands so that fits perfectly with what you want to go for him for."

Regina could feel her eye twitch. Her niece is definitely her sister's daughter. Regina has a plan B. She spoke, "Well good cause he's coming tomorrow for lunch."

I shrugged thinking this will not bother me. I sighed, "He was bound to find out sooner or later considering my cousin of mine cannot lie."

Regina raked through her mind for a cousin of her niece's. Regina thought, "_Oh it might be that vulcan. I remember Richard's sister was married to a vulcan. I never understood that."_

Regina thought she could bug her niece for a little longer. She knows that the thought of herself being with that man bugs her niece but her niece will not show it. I gave Regina what has been in my hand this whole time: a washrag. I looked at my watch seeing it is time to head home, "Well this talk was nice. I'll should be heading home. I've invited Scotty and Sarah to a pizza night. See ya later, Regina."

I turned my back from Regina to head home.

* * *

The doorbell rung. I called out, "Sarah don't make a mess in my kitchen!"

Sarah replied, "I won't! Jeesh."

I went to the door and opened it. Scotty held out some movies, classics I have to say. I smiled big, "Thank god you brought them. I was going to lose my mind with Sarah making a mess in my kitchen."

Scotty chuckled, "Ay lass, you have to make a mess every once a while."

I moved to the side letting the Scotsman enter. Scotty placed the movies on the table and plopped his behind on the couch. I called back to Sarah, "Sarah! Scotty is here. Hurry up!"

I didn't hear the blond's mumbing as she put the homemade pizza in the oven. Sarah wiped off her hands on a towel and headed to the living room. She spoke, "I had to put it in the oven so it should be done in like 25 to 30 minutes."

I gave a light nod plopping next to Scotty. I reached over grabbing the movies, "So which one first? Jurassic Park, Star Wars 4-6, orrr Pirates of the Caribbean."

Sarah crossed her arms sitting on the other side of Scotty. She answered, "Pirates of the Caribbean."

Scotty rubbed his chin in thought, "Jurassic Park."

I groaned, "Make it harder for me. Since Star Wars 4-6 is a multiple movie series... It's one of the other two... How about I blindly pick it and which ever one I choose is the one we watch first."

The two nodded in agreement. I moved Star Wars 4-6 out of the way. I closed my eyes and mixed the two movies up and chose one. I held up the chosen one. Sarah whined as Scotty grinned. I knew just from the whine that I picked Jurassic Park. I hopped off the couch to put in the movie. It is amazing with so many years ago this was made with great props.

* * *

Jim got to the cafe right when it opened with Spock. Spock was confused on why they were there when they should be having lunch on headquarters property to make it to the meeting. Spock questioned his captain's actions, "Captain why are we are at Lucille's cafe?"

Jim turned around as he walked backwards to the front door, "I want to try the food here."

Spock eyed his captain who seemed too happy and looked to be on a mission. Spock was about to say something till he heard a voice from the cafe, "Oh you made it!"

Spock's brown eyes wandered to the owner of the voice. Regina if his memory served him right. Spock couldn't help but deduce that the captain and this woman in front of the two made some sort of plan that may have to deal with his cousin. He didn't mean to tell his captain where his cousin works but a vulcan cannot lie...especially to his best friend and superior. Spock's eyes passed Regina to see a familiar brunette working with a couple tables already. He couldn't help but feel horrible that whatever those two have planned will be because of him. Spock's attention turned to his captain and the woman noticing the two are talking quietly. Regina gave Jim a nod and gestured to head inside. Regina looked over at the vulcan, "Hey you! Aren't you coming in also?"

Spock gave a curt nod and followed his captain to wherever this woman have sent the two of them. I caught a brief glance at the two newcomers that I heard Regina let out a big "oh you made it" to. I knew that the two well at least the sandy haired man was coming to the cafe today. I am glad they didn't seat in my section. I smiled towards an elderly couple, "What can I help you with Eugene and Claudia?"

Eugene smiled big answering, "Just the usual, Luc."

Claudia couldn't help but smile when she rolled her eyes at her husband. She answered, "I like to have the fruit cake and a coffee."

I nodded taking down their orders. I spoke, "I'll bring your coffees just in a sec."

Claudia smiled, "No rush. We aren't dying anytime soon."

My smile faltered to a small frown, "Well I hope you two aren't dying anytime soon. You make this job worth while."

Eugene nudged his wife, "See I am liked."

I couldn't help chuckle as I excused myself from their table. I entered the back to put the order in for the cook. I turned around but ended up getting startled to Regina standing right behind me. I placed a hand on my chest, "Don't scare me like that, Regina."

Regina rolled her eyes, "And you call yourself a Star Fleet officer."

I gave her a look, "I am a Star Fleet Officer. You just startle me."

Regina jabbed her thumb behind her, "You have a table."

I gave her a slow nod, "Yeah it's Eugene and Claudia."

Regina shook her head, "No, Kaitlyn is taking that table. You got the two Star Fleet officers. Just in your field."

I looked at her blankly. Is she really putting me with Jim and Spock? I let out a deep breath. I grumbled, "Fine."

I placed a tray in Regina's hands and placed the two coffees and now finished eggs and bacon. I pointed to the cakes window, "She wants the fruit cake."

Regina looked at me with her lips going into a fine line. Regina spoke, "I thought I told you Kaitlyn is going to do it."

I gave her a look which took Regina back, "You are making me take a table filled with Star Fleet officers which you know I don't want to do. The least you could do is take the ordered food to a patiently waiting elderly couple."

I left the back without having Regina get the last word. Regina clenched her jaw. Her niece is too much like her sister.

* * *

Jim heard a clear of throat to his left side. His baby blues looked up from the menu to a cross armed Lucille. He smiled, "Fancy seeing you here, Lucy."

I rolled my eyes, "So what do you two want?"

Spock looked between the two of us then down at the menu. Spock answered, "I'd like to have a Caesar salad with a glass of green tea."

I didn't even write down his order as I figured that is what he would want in the first place. A plus for growing up with the vulcan. Spock was about to point out to right it down. I waved my hand at his hand, "I know what you want. I grew up with you."

Spock's hand went down back on the table. Jim leaned on the table with the menu hugged to his body. His blues looked up at me. He spoke, "If you come back to Star Fleet, I'll give you my order."

I looked over to Spock, "What does he normally order?"

Spock raked his brain for what Jim normally eats. Jim was about to say something till I placed my hand on his face. I spoke, "Shut it. So Spock?"

Spock looked between the two and answered, "He like a Chicken pesto sandwich with a coke."

I smiled at Spock, "Thank you. I'll be back."

I noticed Jim didn't do anything to my hand as it was plastered to his face. I removed my hand from his face and turned heel to the kitchen. Jim rubbed his face looking at his second in command, "Why did you do that?"

Spock looked from where I went to his commanding officer, "That isn't an effective way to get her to return."

Jim studied his first officer, "What do you suggest then, Commander?"

Spock thought for a moment. He already knows that his cousin is radiating anger towards himself and Jim. It is all because he cannot tell a lie. Spock answered, "I cannot say."

Jim knitted his brows together, "What do you mean you cannot say? Is there something you are not telling me?"

Spock needs to find a way where he is not lying to his commanding officer and not making his cousin even more mad at him. Spock let out a breath, "I cannot say. She has to tell you when it is the right time."

Jim's lips went into a fine line. There is something that the two aren't telling. Maybe he can get it out of his sister.


	21. Chapter 21

**Woo~ This is a really long chapter. I thought to not make it so jumpy as my friend said it was. I hope it is not jumpy now. Well I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

* * *

I groaned when the beeping of my transmitter decided to wake me up from my sleeping in. I don't have to go into the cafe till tonight so I decided to go for a couple drinks and wash away that lunch shift with Jim and Spock. Jim was being a pest about joining Star Fleet again. It seemed to me that Spock didn't mention that I am actually suspended. The beeping of the transmitter stopped. I sighed knowing now I can go back to my peace and quiet. The beeping occurred again. I didn't look at the transmitter when I answered it. I groaned, "I swear to god, if this is not important to wake me up on my actual sleep in day..."

A voice interrupted, "Well Lieutenant Commander Grayson, that is a lovely hello."

My brain is trying to comprehend whose voice it was. Marcus? I sat up rubbing my face having the transmitter close to me. I yawned, "Marcus? Why are you calling all the sudden?"

Marcus answered, "It is time to get off of your suspension."

I looked at the communicator, "For what?"

Marcus spoke, "The Enterprise needs you. You will briefed on the mission once you arrive here."

My brows furrowed. I'll get information once I get there. I answered, "Alright. I'll be in."

I wonder why Pike didn't call me. Instead I talked to the irritating Marcus. I closed my transmitter plopping it beside me on the bed. I rubbed my face running a hand through my brunette hair. I have to go pick up my uniforms and head to Marcus to await for my orders. Why would they all the sudden call me in? They have Scotty as the chief engineer. Last time I saw him, he was alive and well. I stood up heading to the bathroom for a nice shower. I guess I'll get my answers answered soon. Real soon.

* * *

I fixed my grey uniform as it have been months since I last worn it. The little scrawny glasses wearing guy gave me a hard time by saying there was no records of me being off of my suspension. He changed his tune once I got a hold of Marcus who started to chew this poor ensign's ass. I didn't mean to get the ensign chewed out but he really wasn't giving me my uniforms. It seemed to me over the past few months that there is a new uniform when going to your starship from Earth. At the moment it is hanging in the shuttle that is going to take me to the docking ship. I gave a brief smile to Marcus' assistant. I am sure the two are having a work-love-relationship. She acts way too high and mighty for her own good. I adjusted my hat between my arm and body, "Admiral Marcus wanted to see me."

The assistant turned away from her screen to look at me. I want to wipe that look off her face. The assistant looked between the screen then me, "And you are?"

I felt my annoyance build up, "Lieutenant Commander Grayson. I was on suspension but now he requests me."

The assistant took a moment then hit a button. A voice called through the speaker, "Yes, Elizabeth?"

I couldn't help but try to hide my shudder. That tone of his will creep me out for days on end. The assistant that I know goes by Elizabeth answered, "You have a Lieutenant Grayson here to see you."

I corrected her, "Lieutenant Commander Grayson."

She gave me a look like she really doesn't care. I huffed. The voice of Marcus' appeared again, "Alright just bring her in."

The assistant let go of the button then pointed to the direction of his office, "He's on the left."

I gave a slow nod. I gave my thanks and went on my way. Once I was at his office, his door was open and somewhat welcoming but I know this man is far from welcoming. I had a weird feeling about this man ever since I met him a few years back. Marcus looked up once he felt a presence by his door. He gave a nod to say I'm allowed inside. I headed to the front of his desk awaiting for him to start. Marcus finally started, "Lieutenant Commander Grayson, I called you in from your suspension because the Enterprise would need another remarkable engineer for this mission."

I noticed he didn't entail what the mission is so I asked, "What is the mission, sir?"

Marcus sat down in his chair lacing his hands together. Marcus answered, "The mission that is assigned to the Starship Enterprise is to locate a man who have brutally murdered hundreds of officers. He is a wanted man and he is one of us. His name goes by John Harrison. He is dangerous. Captain Kirk volunteered to capture this man."

I noticed the man infront of me did not give me a mission file to read over. Marcus stood up, "I rather you suit up and head up there now. They are awaiting for your arrival before departure. Do hurry."

I gave a nod and walked out to the shuttle. I'll ask Spock or someone for the mission file. I just find it suspicious he did not give me a mission file to read over. I am of rank to read one so why not?

* * *

I arrived late to the docking bay to head out to the Enterprise. Luckily there was only a few other shipmates in the elevator of the docking station. No one that I knew from my time on the ship. The elevator would arrive to the back part of the Enterprise to allow crew members come and go as they please till we remove ourselves from docking. I was dressed in the black with red stripes uniform. My hair was placed in a tight bun like I used to when I was on planet Vulcan. I missed the feeling of my hair down now... I cannot help but feel slightly nervous on what happened on the Enterprise that they need me to come back on board. Once the doors opened to the back of the Enterprise, I could see everyone bustling around. So far I have not found Scotty bustling around in the sea of red shirts. Instantly after I exited the elevator, I was greeted by a couple red shirts. One man was tall and lanky while the other is more butch. I asked, "Uhm... Can I help you?"

The lanky man nodded, "Yes Chief Engineer ma'am. We need you to look over the checklists before we are sent out of orbit."

I held up my hand, "Wait what was that ensign?"

The short butch man spoke, "C-check lists, ma'am?"

I shook my head making a hand motion to rewind, "No the other part."

The lanky man spoke, "We are going to be sent out to orbit?"

I was losing my patience. First, Marcus wouldn't give me a mission file to read over. Now these dimwits are testing my patience. The short man swallowed, "C-chief Engineer?"

I gave a slow nod, "Yes. That one ensign. Now if you excuse me I have a little get together with our captain."

I pushed my way between the two heading to the main lift that takes crew members directly to the bridge or anywhere else of importance like the cafe.

* * *

The doors opened to the bridge and I was greeted to a familiar sight. I walked past the seated officers. Spock and Uhura caught a glimpse at me. Spock knew I was going to be called in but Uhura looked surprised. I don't care for formality. I stopped my feet till I was beside the captain's chair. Jim did not notice me yet. I cleared my throat with crossed arms. Jim waved his hand, "Sarah, you need to be back at your post. You need to stop nagging me on everything I do."

I eyed the man sitting down. I spoke, "If I was Sarah I would but I would nag you no matter what. Now where is Scotty?"

Jim looked up surprised. Jim looked away briefly, "Lieutenant Commander, go back to your post. We are in need to ensure the ship is ready to go to warp."

I rested my hands on his arm chair speaking low, "Marcus did not say much other than I'm to report to the Enterprise. I expect an explanation on why I'm the sudden Chief Engineer again."

Jim knew the friendship between the two engineers. I stood up straight leaving the captain in his chair. My eyes met with Spock's. I turned away heading down to the belly of the ship. The two men from before waited before the lift. The two surprised me as the doors opened. I looked between the two of them, "Who are you two exactly?"

The lanky one spoke, "I'm Ensign Rodriguez."

The short butch one replied next, " I'm Ensign Perkins."

I motioned my hand to let them explain further. Perkins understood, "Oh we are your assistants."

My lips pursed, "Well go run along then. I am not in need of you two. Do whatever normal ensigns do."

I walked past the two grabbing a clipboard from a hanging hook. The two rushed after me. Rodriguez piped up, "But we are assigned to become your assistants."

I stopped looking down at the checklist, "Nope. I'm relieving you of your positions. Do whatever everyone else is doing."

I glanced up at the engines then at the screen punching in some codes to see the temperature and the readiness of the engine. I continued my checklist leaving the two not sure what to do.

* * *

"Captain, she is ready for warp at your command, " my voice carried through the bridge.

Jim stared down at the speaker. His thumb pressed against the button, "Thank you Chief Engineer Grayson."

I will not get used to that title. I watched the ship's statistics as we started to go into warp. Jim's voice carried through the ship, "Attention crew of the Enterprise. As most of you know, Christopher Pike, former captain of this ship and our friend... is dead..."

I dropped my clipboard making a cling noise echo through my area. What? I felt a lump collect in my throat. I didn't hear the rest of what Jim was saying ship wide. I could feel tears threaten to fall.

Jim's voice carried once more, "Kirk out."

I refuse to cry. I looked around seeing some crew members stopping to see what happened with that noise. I sniffled wiping my eyes away from tears. I bent down picking up the clipboard, "Resume... your post."

I continued through the checklist as the ship always needs constant checking to ensure a good safe travel. I stopped when I saw torpedoes resting around my ship. I sniffled some more to get rid of the teary feeling. I found a red shirt, "What are these?"

The red shirt looked nervous. A female voice appeared behind me, "These are torpedoes Admiral Marcus ordered to be on board."

I turned around seeing a blond woman in a science uniform. I eyed her, "Who are you?"

The woman held out her hand to shake, "Dr. Wallace. I'm new on this ship."

This seemed fishy to me. I raked my memory of the crew members. We never got anyone new. Those two from earlier are people who hid from superiors. I shook my head, "There's never anyone new on this ship. Who are you... really?"

The woman slightly faltered but a familiar voice appeared, "Her name is Dr. Marcus."

I turned around seeing Spock standing there with his hands linked together. Spock's eyes flickered from me noting the emotional disturbance then to the woman. I gave a smile, "So you're Dr. Marcus. I'm assuming Admiral Marcus' daughter."

Spock continued, "You're not supposed to be aboard this ship."

My brows rose. Dr. Marcus spoke, "Please don't tell him any of this."

I am now staying out of this. Spock is the second in command. He shall deal with this. I was about to now look at the torpedoes till the ship jumped out of warp. Kirk's voice ringed through the bottom deck, "Grayson did you break my ship?"

I fixed my person standing straight. No one asks me if I broke something that I love dearly. I answered, "No I did not. Are you sure you did not break MY ship?"

Jim argued, "Wha- I didn't break. Find out what happened."

I rolled my eyes. I headed to where the core is pressing screen buttons to search what is the problem. My eyes narrowed at the results. I pressed the intercom button, "Grayson to Bridge. There is a problem. The core seemed... to overheated."

Jim answered, "So what happened exactly that we went out of warp?"

I looked through the files finding someone pulled the emergency brake. I was about to speak till a voice popped into our conversation. The voice spoke, "Sorry sir, I had to pull the emergency break. It must be a coolant leak. I need time to find it."

I questioned myself, "Chekov?"

I heard running coming around the corner. Chekov who was now wearing a red shirt didn't look where he was going and ended up bumping into me. My clipboard fell sliding down the floor away from the two of us. I landed on my behind as Chekov fell ontop of me. I winced, "Ensign Chekov... what are you doing down here?"

Chekov blushed red scrambling to get off of me but ended up slipping back onto me. I felt a rush of air leave my lungs. I hissed as the pain in my chest decide to appear. Chekov hurriedly scrambled off of me turning redder than our uniforms. Chekov panicked, "I'm sorry so sorry Commander. I... I was rushing to help find the leak."

Chekov stood up refusing to look at me. I know where he landed and he is just a fresh ripe 17 or 18 year old. Jim spoke, "Chekov? Grayson?"

I didn't say anything as I watched the young boy spoke through his communicator, "Sorry Keptain."

The line went dead from bridge to engineering. Chekov finally got the guts to look my way. I could still see the faint blush dancing on his cheeks. He held out his hand seeing I'm still sprawled on the floor. I grasped his forearm and he pulled me up. Chekov mumbled, "Sorry Commander. I was in a rush to find the leak."

I studied the little russian boy, "How'd... you find out there was a leak so fast? Also why are you down here in engineering instead up at the bridge?"

Chekov rubbed his neck. I held my hand up to save him, "I have a guess. It has to do with Kirk, am I right?"

Chekov nodded. I shook my head, "Alright. Continue on. I'll talk... with the captain."

Speak of the devil commed engineering, "We will have the ship all patched up by the time we get back, Grayson Mr. Chekov?"

My eyes trailed to the russian seeing as he looked over at me. Chekov answered, "Sure Keptain."

I didn't answer. Jim spoke, "Grayson?"

I left the engineering bay and I heard Chekov speak, "She left, sir."

I am in need to speak with our lovely captain. Something isn't right.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so this may be short but I really would like to get a chapter in before I went to bed. I hope it is up to your standards :c Enjoy guys :)**

* * *

Sarah huffed at her bangs that grew a little over her eyes. Her brother has been acting weird for the past couple weeks when they were issued a mission to retrieve a man. She knows that Pike died in Jim's presence and she knows that her brother would seek revenge on whoever cause such a crime. Jim treated Christopher Pike as his own father since his father died when the Romulans came from the future. She sighed rubbing her forehead as she put a heavy box over a shelf. She will sooner or later find out what is wrong with her brother. Maybe send her friend his way. Only Sarah knows how much her mind is filled with thoughts of her friend from her brother.

"Jim is going on Kronos, Sarah, " A southern voice caught her ears.

She turned around placing her hands on her hips, "Say what?"

Bones crossed his arms, "I'm not happy about it either. Spock and Uhura is going with him."

Sarah rubbed her temples, "He's going to kill me one of these days."

Bones leaned against the doorway, "Your brother has the knack for that with everyone."

Sarah looked away putting another box up on the shelf, "Oh... yeah him too."

Bones' brows knitted together, "What do you mean by that?"

Sarah waved her hand, "Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

Sarah thought to herself, "_Luckily no one on this ship can read minds. It was innocent. Well I thought it was. I was in the moment and I happen to peck Spock on the lips. Then we might of got handsy which I was surprised with him being Vulcan. Well **half** vulcan. Not too handsy but handsy enough he is now fighting with Uhura..."_

Sarah shook her head from those thoughts and focused the task at hand. Bones studied her noticing she had an internal battle with herself. Bones rather not question it considering he does know that she is half betazoid since he does do the whole ship's routine checkups. Bones spoke, "Alright then... Let's hope he doesn't really kill himself."

Sarah nodded. She can only do so much to stop her brother. Knowing he is the captain of this starship can put a stop to just about everything she tries to do. She let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

I finally reached to the shuttle bays. I fast wa lked through shuttle bay 1 found no result. I reached to Shuttle bay 2 to find Sulu's voice echoing through the bay. Got you. I found the captain and his two followers heading to the shuttle. I could hear two of security speak to the captain. I saw Jim hand the two red shirts some clothing to change into. I'll speak to Spock later considering I do not see him in my vision. I marched up to the sandy haired man just as he was about to step foot into the shuttle. I grabbed his bicep stopping him mumbling, "Oh no you don't."

Jim looked behind him to see the owner of the grip. Jim bit his cheek to hold back a groan. I noticed he has nothing Star Fleet on him as well as the other two who followed him to the shuttle. The two red shirts came back with nothing of Star Fleet but normal clothes. I asked, "What are you thinking?"

Jim looked at the awaiting crew inside the shuttle then at me, "Let go Lucille."

I felt my jaw clench. Spock glanced from his seat seeing his cousin holding the bicep of their captain. I seen the look on the captain's face on Spock's when he was relinquishing in anger from his mother's death. Now it's Pike's death. His face is set in determination. I brought my voice low that only Jim could hear, "You're doing this for the wrong reason."

Jim wretched his arm out of my grasp without saying another word. He pressed the button on the other side closing the door. Now that pissed me off. The shuttle started to lift itself from its docking station. I'll rip him a new one when he gets back. For now I'll just work on my beautiful to get the anger out. I'm one of those type of girls who is well mannered and quiet oh and be respectful till well I spend my years in Starfleet. I changed. I became what I am today.

* * *

I cursed as I worked on my side project which is fixing the leak Chekov found. I refused to be involved with the torpedoes. Chekov the poor boy is dealing with the torpedoes. I am only one person I can do one thing at the time and that is the leak. I prefer working with machines than humans. I could feel the worry for my cousin and the crew mates on the shuttle. I dropped my tool which made a loud clang through the area. I cursed loudly, "You insufferable-!"

A voice interrupted my string of curses, "I'm sorry Commander. The torpedoes are done and ready."

I mumbled, "Good. Thanks Chekov."

I rested my head against my hand which gripped against the pipe. Chekov fiddled with his fingers, "Commander... mind me asking?"

I let out a breath, "It's nothing Chekov. Just some idiot wanting to get some revenge."

I heard marching coming through the halls. I lifted my head seeing a bunch of security with guns escorting a man in black. I eyed the man as he looked around curiously. I watched the red shirts take the man down to the brig. I caught a glimpse of Jim walking past my area. I stood up straight and walked behind him, "Captain!"

Jim glanced behind him then stopped. Jim looked around seeing his engineers working hard to fix the warpcore. Jim asked, "What? Is the warpcore fixed?"

I shook my head, "No. I do would like to talk to yo-."

Jim interrupted me, "Later. I have an interrogation to go to which is more important."

Jim turned his heel and walked off to get changed. Chekov slowly walked up to me, "I... I can look after things down here."

I nodded, "Please."

I left the warpcore area to head to my quarters. I found Spock exiting his quarters in a new blue shirt and trousers. I bit my lip walking up to him. I gave him a shove to his chest, "Why didn't you tell me Spock?"

Spock looked confused, "Tell you what, Lucille?"

I felt tears threaten to fall. I whispered, "Pike was dead."

Spock undoubtedly heard me. I hit his chest some more, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Spock was relieved no one was in the officer hall. Spock grabbed my wrists holding them in place. Spock spoke, "I did not have the chance as the events changed so rapidly. After the death of Christopher Pike, we were sent off to this mission."

I could feel the salty tears slide down my cheeks. I wretched my wrists away from Spock's grip, "You and Jim are the same. Never said a word and were wanting revenge."

I left Spock in the hall to relieve myself in my quarters. Spock dropped his hands to his sides, "You more likely didn't remember but you were like that too Lucille."

Spock stared at the now closed door of my quarters then took off to where he shall meet Dr. McCoy and Jim.


	23. Chapter 23

Spock watched his captain and the prisoner talk. He is trying to deduce the captain more so than the prisoner. He should be figuring out this John Harrison character. He already tried figuring out the man while they were on Kronos. He never seen a man like that. However, he has seen the actions of Jim before but through Lucille. When the young girl appeared on Vulcan after her parents have been murdered, she was set on finding where the murders are and take it in her own hands.

_Spock was only 10 years old when his cousin started to live with him and his parents. Spock never met another human other than his mother. His parents never made trips to Earth to see his mother's family. His father told him to sit on the couch as his mother would bring in his cousin. He does not know why his human cousin decided to move in with the three but he shall ask her when it is time. Father is sitting next to Spock as they heard the door open and close. Spock's curiosity peaked as he sat up straighter to see over the furniture. Not like he needed to do that as he is quite tall for his age. He could see a soft curled girl with brunette hair holding his mother's hand. He could already tell she been through a lot in her tiny life. Spock wants to ask the girl many questions but he felt his father's hand giving him a tight squeeze to his shoulder. That meant do not overwhelm her with questions, be patient. Amanda brought her niece towards her little family. She bent down to the girl's height resting her hands at the girl's shoulders. Amanda spoke softly, "Lucille sweetheart. This is Spock your cousin. He is 4 years older than you. And this is Sarek your uncle."_

_The little girl looked at the men in front of her. Spock could already tell she is an empty shell. Spock couldn't help it. He had to ask, "Mother... why is she starting to live with us all the sudden?"_

_Amanda answered, "Well Spock... my brother and her mother died in a car crash. She has no where else to go other than with us. Your father and I accepted her as part of our family."_

_Spock looked between his two parents then at the young girl. He noticed she is clenching her fists. Already he knew that the girl's emotions are hay-wired. His cousin pulled away from his mother. The girl spoke for the first time, "That's not what happened..."_

_Amanda looked at her niece, "What did not happened?"_

_The girl spoke louder as tears threatened to fall, "That's not what happened! They didn't die in a car crash! They were murdered!"_

_Amanda was taken back actually the trio was taken back from the girl's outburst. Spock could see the salt water droplets fall down her cheeks. Amanda tried to soothe her by placing a hand on her. His cousin moved away quickly, "Don't touch me! They were telling you lies! All of them!"_

_The girl ran out of their Vulcan home. Amanda and Sarek jumped up ready to go after the girl till Spock stood up. He spoke, "I'll go."_

_Spock left his home in search of his human cousin. He understands now why he need to keep his emotions in check. This would happen. Spock could hear sobbing behind a rock. He walked over to the crying form. He kneel down to her crying ball, " You are making mother worried."_

_Lucille sniffled, "Good! She's not my mother!"_

_Spock stared at the girl. Lucille ignored his staring till he wouldn't stop. He irritated her. Lucille snapped, "Will you stop staring at me?!"_

_Spock raised his brows, "Your emotions are logical but what I do not understand is why you are calling everyone liars."_

_Lucille sniffled once more, " It's cause they are, stupid."_

_Spock's lips went into a fine line, "I'm not stupid."_

_Spock isn't sure how he is going to like his cousin now that she is living with them. Especially if she called him stupid. He asked, "Why is everyone a liar?"_

_Lucille curled more into a ball by hiding her face in her legs. Her back is touching the cold rock. She mumbled, "I don't want to talk about it."_

_Spock didn't say a word. He sighed knowing it is going no where. Spock stood up holding out a hand, "Well let's get back inside before mother and father sends out a search party."_

_Lucille looked up with her red puffy eyes. She didn't take his hand as she unrolled her self and headed straight back to the manor. Spock had to catch up with her. This girl is going to be the death of him._

Spock could feel a headache forming. McCoy already took samples of John Harrison's blood. Spock noticed his little flashback took more than the blood sample as Jim called out to him, "Spock, we are leaving."

Spock walked to his captain's side. John Harrison spoke, "It looks like your second in command is not all here. And if you choose to ignore me, you will get everyone on this ship killed."

Spock looked between the two men before settling on his captain, "Captain, I believe he will only attempt to manipulate you. I suggest you do not engage with the prisoner any further."

Spock didn't hear the words come out of his captain's mouth as the headache formed more. He knew what the captain was going to do. He was going to talk to the prisoner. Spock left the room only till he was hidden. He could hear his captain's words echo.

_Spock was trying to grab his cousin's hand as they went on a road trip as his cousin suggest it was. He was the age of 20 and she is the age of 16. In two years, she would be eligible to sign up for Star Fleet like they promised each other since Vulcan Science Academy wouldn't accept either of them. Well they accepted him but not her. Spock rushed to his cousin who was visiting him from Vulcan, "Lucille, I must know why you are in such a rush."_

_Lucille turned around glancing back at her cousin, "I found them. I found the ones who killed my parents." _

_Spock knitted his brows, "What? How?"_

_Lucille tapped her head, "I used my nogin, duh Spock. I used every available resource and search far and wide. They are rogue humans who are cannibals."_

_Spock knew what the word cannibals meant. Spock fixed his jacket and uncomfortably moved his jeans around, "I don't understand why I have to dress like this."_

_Lucille stopped having the vulcan bump into her, "I cannot have you tie in with Star Fleet at all."_

_Spock's brain gears started moving as he now knew what she is planning to do. Spock gripped his cousin's forearm, "You're not thinking what you are thinking are you?"_

_Lucille stared at Spock's grip then back up at his face, "I don't know what you are talking about."_

_Lucille took the advantage of his grip on her and drag him to a building. It looks abandoned. _

_She finally told Spock what really happened with her parents and how she obtained this information. Her parents were murdered by this couple who are cannibals and take random victims as their meals. Lucille opened the door then walk down the hallway to another room. There was tied up people on chairs. How she got them, he shall not know. Lucille pulled out a phaser. Spock looked at it, "Is that my phaser?"_

_Lucille snapped, "Shut up."_

_Her attention turned to the two people, "Why did you do that? Why did you kill my parents?"_

_The woman smiled while liking her lips. The man shrugged, "Do what? We killed many people and each one were delicious."_

_Spock's ears heard the change of the phaser. Lucille spoke lowly, "You killed my parents. You ate them. You brutally murdered them!"_

_The woman spoke this time, "Well wait a minute. You do look familiar. Those little curls and color of hair. Oh yes that face. You are the Grayson's child!"_

_Lucille faltered in disgust. Spock was disgusted on how two life forms eat another equally life form. Lucille screamed, "Shut up! I have the upper hand here. I can kill you here right now."_

_The man spoke, "Oh... let's see you look not even the age of 17. So 16 right? You don't want that on your record."_

_Lucille shot near the man's head, "Try me. You killed my parents leaving me as an orphan. I went through hell and back."_

_Spock knew what she was referring to. She was rough around the edges when they went to school. She was bullied along with him but her bullying was way worse as she is in fact full human. Spock wanted to stop his cousin doing the illogical thing. However, he knew that any talk to her now she would still do it like she just shot near the man's head. _

That is the secret he kept with him for 8 years. He knows that his cousin blocked out the memory for good reason. The murders recalled what they did to her parents as she was interrogating them. She couldn't take it anymore and shot them. Spock stayed with his cousin ever since then trying to help her. He also knows that she sees herself when she was 16 inside Jim at the moment and it kills her. That and also knowing that Pike who helped her through her studies and reach where she is is dead. He is going to leave the girl to herself for now.


	24. Chapter 24

I changed out of my red dress and into a pair of pajamas. I know Chekov can fix the warpcore just dandy. I couldn't help but think back the time when I was 16. I murdered the two murderers who killed my parents. I couldn't help to do so when they were giving me every detail of what they have done with my parents. I couldn't shut them out then and I still couldn't shut them out now. I clenched my eyes tightly as I tried once more to get the voices out of my head. I grabbed the closest thing beside my bed and threw it across the room. From the sound of it, it sounded like a book.

_"We waited till they left their home for work to get them. Once they were out, we attacked them. Knocked them out. They were hard to pop at the head as they fought against us. The man pulled the most struggle as he tried to get our attentions on him more so than the woman. He told her to run. Run as fast as you can. Oh, it didn't work out that way as I am the one who caught on quick enough and went to tackle the woman so she didn't run."_

I let out a frustrated groan as I threw the pillows and blankets around the room. The next thing I grabbed was a lamp. I threw it against the wall. The glass shattered making a mess.

_"We didn't stop there. We sliced off each-."_

I threw more things around the room breaking them. I pressed the button of my room. I need to get out of here. I could feel sweat drip down my temple. I need to shoot something. I need to distract myself. I didn't notice I bumped into someone before I felt hands on my arms. I struggled, "Stop! Get off!"

A voice called out to me, "Lucille! It's me, Sarah! Woah, stop struggling. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise!"

Sarah looked over at my person seeing sweat running down my temple, "Obviously you didn't run. What's wrong, Lucy?"

I managed to get out of her grip, "Stop talking!"

Sarah furrowed her brows. She reached to her communicator flipping it open. I was about to push her to the side but I grabbed my head. Sarah noticed tears started to run down my face. Sarah finally called someone, "Bones, we have a little situation."

_"What situation?,"_ Bones voice came through the communicator.

Sarah felt her throat dry, "It's Lucille. Something is wrong with her. I'm on the officer quarters floor."

Bones didn't say a word so she thought that he would be on his way. Sarah knelt down to my crouched form. Sarah gently touched my hands against my head. She tried prying them away, "What is wrong Lucille?"

I looked up at her with watery eyes. It hurts to see her best friend like this. Sarah heard running footsteps coming her way. Sarah turned her head to see Bones with an emergency kit. Bones stopped just behind Sarah taking in my form. Bones whispered, "She's having a melt down."

Sarah took her eyes off of Bones to look at my form. My eyes flickered between the two human beings. I whimpered, "Please... don't hurt me... I'll do anything..."

Bones looked over at Sarah, "We need to take her to the Bay."

Sarah nodded in agreement. Sarah was going for my arm till I moved out of the way. I crawled away from them as they kept coming closer. I whimpered, "Please..."

Bones looked at the two women, "We have to put her to sleep in order to get her to the bay."

Bones dug around in the emergency kit putting out an applicator. My eyes widened as I scrambled off the floor and broke out to a run. Sarah looked over at Bones, "I've never seen her like this..."

Bones nodded, "We still need to catch her and see what is wrong."

They heard a scream at the end of the corridor and instantly broke out into a run. The two figures slowed down once they saw Spock holding their friend bridal style. Sarah looked between the two cousins, "H-how?"

Spock answered, "I sedated her by a vulcan pinch. Medical Bay, Dr. McCoy?"

Bones nodded moving to the side to let Spock take my whimpering form to the bay. Bones couldn't help but ask, "Do you know what is wrong, Mr. Spock?"

Spock's eyes glanced down at my form then at the two medicals, "Unfortunately."

* * *

Spock told the two medicals that the only way for my form to get over such meltdown is to be sedated for a couple days as my body fight against its demons. Sarah stares at my form, "But what made her go have a melt down like this?"

Spock clasped his hands behind his back, "I'm not in the position to inform you."

Bones knitted his brows together, "Now that is a bull, Mr. Spock. She has doctor and patient confidentiality."

Spock looked over at McCoy and Sarah, "What I know can put her away. There are certain acts that breaks the confidentiality."

Sarah pulled her eyes away from my sleeping form, "She couldn't have killed someone, did she?"

Spock didn't answer. Bones' eyes looked over at my form, "She killed someone."

Spock answered, "I am not going to confirm or deny that statement."

Sarah huffed at her bangs, "We have to alert Jim what is going on."

Spock turned his eyes towards her, "I'm capable in handling and knowing of this situation."

Bones spoke, "Jim also has the right to know."

Spock didn't hear Bones' words as he glanced down at his cousin. These meltdowns happen every once a while. He spoke, "She should tell you two and the captain what is wrong with her."

Bones and Sarah did not like the answer the Vulcan gave the two. If they pried any further, they were sure that the Vulcan would shut them more out than before. Spock unclasped his hands from behind his back, "Let me know when she awakens."

Bones nodded as Spock left the hospital bay room.

* * *

Sarah waited for a moment before leaving to catch up to Spock. Bones stayed in the room staring down the form in the while bed. My chest heaving up and down light breaths. Bones mumbled, "What did you do that cause such an uproar with yourself?"

Sarah caught up to Spock, "Wait, Spock!"

Spock stopped his walking. Sarah let out a huff, "Whats going on?"

Spock spoke, "I cannot let you know as it is not in my place to do so."

Sarah shook her head, "No with us. Back there, you... you just became this emotionless pillar who wouldn't help his own cousin nor would you acknowledge my own existence in the room."

Spock didn't have an answer for that. He never did. He didn't know what was going on between the two people in the hall. He have feelings for the linguist that is occupying the bridge but he also have feelings for this woman infront of him. He doesn't know what to do. Sarah spoke, "Once you figure things out, let me know. I'd like to know where I stand between us. Lucille deserves more support from her last family member."

Spock watched the woman return back to the medical bay rubbing her face tiredly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Soooo I wanted to bring out the other couple, SpockxOC. I hope it is satisfying so far. I'll focus on the other two soon 3 Promise :D There's a reason for Sarah's actions. **

* * *

Spock noticed his cousin hasn't waken yet and it has been a couple days. Normally a day would be fine but now he is getting slightly worried. He brushed past a few officers heading to the medical bay. His eyes met blue eyes once he entered the bay. Sarah shook her head no. Spock felt his shoulders lightly sag. Sarah picked up on it as he quickly focused himself. A voice interrupted two's silence, "Sarah do you know where our chief engineer is? She is becoming a thorn in my side lately."

Spock moved to the side as his captain stepped into the area. Jim noticed Spock in the room and eyed the Vulcan. He asked, "What are you doing here Spock? I know you have reports to do."

Spock answered, "I'm here for Lucille."

Jim's brows knitted together, "What do you mean you're here for her? She was down in engineering."

Sarah took this cue to speak, "No Jim... She has been here for a few days. She was asleep but now we can say she is in a coma."

Jim ran a hand through his hair, "What do you mean she has been here and in a coma?"

Sarah rolled her eyes gesturing for her brother to follow her, "Sometimes I swear you can be really stupid."

Jim looked at Spock who stayed standing there. Spock's eyes flickered between the siblings then rested them to the destination where Sarah is. Sarah called out, "Come on, Jim."

Jim stepped forward following where his sister went. Sarah opened the medical bay room to show my form breathing lightly in bed. Jim couldn't help but feel the weight upon his shoulders. Spock appeared behind Jim, "Normally she would be awake after a day but its been a few days..."

Jim jumped lightly by the sound of Spock's voice behind him. Sarah did her routine by checking the vitals and fluids. Jim found his voice, "What happened? Why didn't anyone tell me that my chief engineer was in the medical bay?!"

Sarah scolded her brother, "Calm down, Jim! She can still sense negativity. She's not in a complete comatose."

Spock spoke calmly, "I knew she would waken up in a day and be ready for duty but she stayed like this. You were not in the right mind to be told of such thing."

Sarah looked between the two men as Jim was losing patience with the Vulcan. Spock couldn't help but ask, "Why do you need to see Lucille?"

Jim looked over at my sleeping body, "Nothing. I wanted to check on the ship."

Spock answered, "Mr. Chekov is currently fixing what is wrong with the ship, Captain."

Sarah thought that was weird for her brother to go search for her friend just to see how the ship is faring. She even knew the ship is underway. Spock will not voice his suspicions of his captain to his captain. Jim looked at the two then back at my sleeping form, "I'll check with Mr. Chekov."

Jim left the room leaving the two plus one by themselves. Spock spoke, "Do you mind if I give my suspicions on your brother's behavior?"

Sarah's eyes flickered up to Spock's. Sarah answered, "Go ahead, I'm sure we have similar suspicions."

Spock spoke, "I like to believe the captain has something to hide from the two of us. Me especially."

Sarah gave a nod as putting his words in thought. Sarah glanced down at her friend taking my hand in her own. Sarah gave a light squeeze, "Wake up soon, Lucille."

Spock glanced behind him where the captain went off to. Spock spoke, "I believe it has to do with the man we have in our brig. He stayed behind to speak with the man a couple days ago."

Sarah's eyes flicked upward, "You're not saying that the man got into his head."

Spock tilted his head, "I am sure your brother is blocking his thoughts from you, is he not?"

Sarah squeezed my hand tightly, "W-what?"

Spock clasped his hands behind his back, "You are half human as well aren't you?"

Sarah didn't know what to say. She felt her heart beat faster. Spock continued, "You have bigger pupils than normal human's pupil. I'm sure you never really took that in account. You are half betazoid aren't you?"

Sarah let go of my hand running a hand through her bangs. Sarah spoke quietly, "Yes I am..."

Spock licked his lips, "You are ashamed."

Sarah clenched her fists by her sides, "I'm not... I'm not ashamed!"

Spock followed her actions with his eyes, "Then why do you react so?"

Sarah moved her feet till she was in front of the man, "I'm not ashamed."

Spock looked down at her, "Star Fleet doesn't know."

Sarah turned around walking to the other side of the room. Sarah held her arms rubbing her hands up and down them. Sarah spoke quietly, "I was the outcast when I was young... I wanted to start a new by being just human not a human hybrid."

Spock couldn't help but feel the relation with her situation. He glanced at his cousin. My chest lightly went up and down to signify that I'm breathing and alive. Spock could feel his vulcan walls crumble slowly. He walked lightly towards the blond woman. Spock's hands twitched as he was thinking of his decision. His memory still remembers the time where they got a bit handsy. He liked the sparks she gave him within him. If he could describe it, he would say it felt like fireworks exploded inside him. Spock lifted his hand and lightly touch blond strands that fell from her bun. His reasoning for such move so he can have a clear view of her face. Of course it made more sense to walk around her and see her that way but his hands twitched. His hands twitched to feel her blond soft hair in between his fingers again. Spock should feel guilty as he is still with Nyota but he... he doesn't. He doesn't feel regret for his actions. Spock spoke quietly, "I understand. I was like that when I was young. Vulcans do not take kind to a vulcan caving into their emotions."

Sarah felt his presence close to her. When he moved her hair she felt an electric feeling go up and down her spine. She doesn't understand how such feeling came to her and him when they are barely around each other. Sarah knew that when she first met this man that she would be attracted to him somehow. Sarah felt Spock move closer. She spoke, "What about Lieutenant Uhura?"

Spock didn't answer as his brown eyes stared at Sarah's face seeing she is looking down. He maneuvered himself that he is now in front of her. Spock lightly hooked her chin pulling it up. Her gaze followed the movement. Sarah felt an urge surface as she looked into his eyes and now closer to him. She bit her lip as she took a half step closer. Now you could say the two are touching chests. Sarah felt her heart beat against her rib cage. Sarah grabbed the front of Spock's science uniform pulling him down to her height. Their lips touched and she swore she heard fireworks. Spock moved his hands to her cheeks pulling her closer if that was possible. Their lips matched the others movements. Sarah dropped down from her tippy toes pulling away, "Sorry... That was wrong of me..."

Spock didn't answer as he caught her lips with his. Sarah continued to grasp the front of Spock's shirt. Spock pulled away breathing out, "No... it was not."

Sarah felt her lips twitch upward.


	26. Chapter 26

I was able to feel warmth touch my hand every once a while as well as hearing voices who were in my room. I wasn't in a complete comatose or should I say a sleeping vegetable. I knew the talk Spock had with Sarah. I knew that they did something they shouldn't be doing in my room. I knew Jim sneaked in here when a nurse was away from my room. I knew that he rambled on about the coordinates this man who is in our brig gave him. I also knew that Jim made Scotty find them out since I was not able. I'm sure these people didn't think I can really feel and hear them. I just happen to be lost in my world. My past. This meltdown wasn't like the others. Spock vulcan pinched my shoulder which was routine. However... normally I'm awake by now. My mind decided to take a detour and go into the past. Not that I mind laying in bed and have black mail on friends and family but I would like to tinker on my ship now. So far I hear no voices or movement in my room. I urged my brain to signal my body to react. To anything, if possible! My hand twitched then I was able to roll onto my other side. I squeezed my eyes shut then cracked them open slowly. According to the voices, I've been out for a few days. Nothing major should of happened right?

I blinked when I heard movement coming in my room. A southern voice spoke, "She's been asleep for days. Jim isn't himself well no one has."

I shifted my gaze over at the tall southerner who is wearing his blue shirt instead of the occasional doctors coat. Another voice spoke up but this time it was feminine, "I know, Bones but according to Spock she goes into a sleep to fight off her inner demons whatever that means."

The southern voice became closer, "That hobgoblin doesn't know what he is talking about medically."

My eyes finally adjusted to the light. I looked between the brunette and blond as they spoke about what is wrong. I slowly sat up wincing as I do so. My voice croaked, "He is actually right, you know."

The two medicals stopped what they were doing with the fluids and vitals and looked over. Bones instantly was at my side checking my pulse. Sarah started to ask me generic questions like who am I and what not. I grew irritated wretching my weak body away from Bones and glared at Sarah, "I'm fine!"

Bones looked over at Sarah and they both did a nod. I hate unspoken communication especially if it is about me. My eyes watched Bones head over to the screen and work his fingers over it. I spoke again still rough, "I swear to god if you call anyone-."

Bones' voice interrupted, "Jim. She's awake."

The transmission stopped. Sarah looked at her friend, "He's captain of this ship, Lucille. He needs to know about his crew member."

I pointed a finger at her, "He's the reason why my past caught with me hard."

Yes, you could say I'm pissed that my past caught up with me once more. Yes, part of it was Jim who brought it back. He was exactly how I was in my youth. Sure the man in the brig wasn't a cannibal well I hope not, but he did kill a ton of people just like the murderers of my parents. They've killed before. They've eaten every victim. Disgusting to say the least. Bones stared at me as he tried to register what I said. Bones took a step towards my bed, "Spock mentioned you done something that caused this meltdown."

I frowned, "Well yeah it's called my parents' death."

I kept my thoughts to myself not voicing them through mind or voice. I knew what I went through. I knew what I did when I was 16. Sarah knitted her brows together, "Wait you killed your parents?"

The door opened just as the words came out of her mouth revealing Jim and Spock. I gave her a glare, "No! I was 6 when they have passed on! How can a 6 year old kill their own parents?"

Spock looked at the three people in front of him as Jim was beside him. He gathered from the end of that conversation was his cousin didn't reveal what she done. Jim looked at his crew members around him. He ordered, "Everyone out."

I eyed the sandy haired man by the door. Bones opened his mouth about to object till Jim ordered once more, "I ordered you three out."

I felt the hairs on my skin raise by the tone of his voice. I felt a warmth sensation bubble inside me. That gravely tone is attractive. Spock looked at the captain then at his cousin. I caught Spock's eye and gave a light shrug. Spock turned his heel as the other two followed the Vulcan's example. I watched the three exit the room. I'm sure they are by the door listening once it closes. My eyes flickered to the only man left in the room as his boots squeaked. I crossed my arms, "You don't have to be rude."

Jim rolled his eyes, " I need to talk to you."

I eyed the man in front of me. He looked exhausted. I spoke, "Okay, go on."

Jim looked behind him at the door then back at me. He spoke, "I called Scotty. I-."

I waved a hand, "I already know this. I heard. Okay so you got some coordinates and made him go to those exact coordinates. What did he find?"

Jim spoke lowly, "A new class of ship."

My ears perked up after hearing ship. I scooted over in the bed with all the man power I have left. Jim watched as I done just that. I patted beside me, "Okay now you have my attention."

Jim's lips went into a firm line, "This is serious."

I looked up at him, "I am being serious. Tell me all about the ship he have found."

Jim rubbed his neck, "I haven't found any details on it."

My face dropped, "What do you mean you didn't find details on it? Didn't you sacrificed one of your good men to scout out a ship that could be deadly or harmless?"

Jim turned his look into a glare, "I did not sacrificed Scotty. He's well and alive, thank you very much."

I rolled my eyes, "You could of fooled me. You being out for vengeance for the death of Pike. Sure I'm all for that, but do not go satisfy your needs over Pike."

I could see Jim started to turn red with anger. I noticed his fists clench at his sides. He spoke lowly, "You speak nothing of it. You weren't there when it happened when Khan deliberately killed officers in the meeting and Pike."

I moved my blankets to notice I was in a white medical gown with long pants. I got out of bed and walked till I was in front of him. I spoke lowly, low enough for only him can hear, "I do not want to hear that. I wasn't there when my parents were brutally murdered. Star Fleet tried to cover up but I found the papers of my parents death on the desk. I read them when no one was looking. I found out my parents were eaten barely alive by cannibals who were mass killing. I tracked them down when I was 16, I killed them. I killed them after they tortured me with their words. Their words of how they killed my parents and how they both tasted. So do not tell me such bullshit."

Jim's blues stared down at my own. Jim had no words to say. I felt a tug on my arm from the needles attached when I moved my arms. I lightly peeled off the tape and pulled each needle out. I looked back up at him, "Now if you are done pouting like a boy, be a captain of this crew and solve this problem."

Jim's hand went to my bicep as I tried walking past him. I'm irritated as I told him the real reason of my meltdown. Jim stared down at my form. I tried tugging my arm out of his grip but his grip got slightly tighter. I spoke, "Let go captain."

Jim pulled me towards the bed, "You... aren't well yet."

I pursed my lips, "I'm damn well enough now let go."

Jim pushed me surprisingly gently onto the bed, "You're not fit for duty."

I eyed him, "I have you know I am fit for duty, jerk."

My heart monitor started beeping quickly. Jim's gaze went to my monitor screen. Jim couldn't help but smirk. He moved a curl behind my ear. He leaned down. I could feel his breath tickle my lips. I glared at him, "Shove off. I'm not in the mood."

His brows went up. His voice came teasing, "So you're not in the mood? I can fix that problem."

I felt my ears burn. I stuttered, "I... I didn't mean this problem! Not that it... it is a problem."

Jim looked amused, "What's wrong?"

I pointed to the door, "I'm talking about that problem in the brig and the warpcore."

Jim glanced behind him then back at me, "It can wait for a few more minutes."

Jim figured this is a good distraction for his crew member. He knew that the woman in front of him carried a heavy weight on her shoulders when she threatened him. I moved back to get away from him but ended up falling onto my bed. I winced as my arms hurt from the needles being in for so long. Jim towered over my form with his right knee inbetween my legs. His arms are on each side of me. His breath is back to mingle with my own. The heart monitor continued beeping quickly. I'm surprised Bones or Sarah didn't rush in. Or maybe they actually left us alone to not face the wrath of Jim. My mind was busy wondering why the medics weren't rushing in that I didn't realize Jim's lips lightly touch mine. My eyes flickered back to Jim in surprise. His eyes were closed. I don't know how to react. As fast as it came his lips left mine. Jim's hand lightly caressed my cheek, "Rest please. Captain's orders."

My heart monitor is still going crazy. Jim lifted himself off of me straightening his shirt. As he turned to walk away, "Do not go against the orders there will be consequences."

I thought, "_Yeah right that I'll stay here. My ship needs me. Just because he took my first kiss and think he has control over me doesn't mean jack shit."_

Unfortunately for me, Sarah heard my thoughts on the other side of the door. Sarah face palmed which got the two men's attention. Spock raised an eyebrow. Sarah didn't say anything as Bones would definitely smack Jim in the head. The door opened revealing Jim and if they look behind him they can see a red faced little me. Bones heard the heart monitor beep quickly and pushed past Jim to tend to me. Bones started sprouting questions which Jim ended them, "Bones, she's fine."

Bones stopped eyeing his best friend. Spock looked between his captain and cousin. Something happened between them and neither are saying. I spoke up that all four people in the room heard, "I... I'm fine Bones really."


	27. Chapter 27

I was finally released by Bones and Sarah. I was supposed to check in with Chekov to see how the warpcore was doing but I decided to take a detour... His voice sent chills through my spine, "Well... you are someone new and by looks of rank... you are in high position, Lieutenant Commander."

I stared at the man behind the glass. He was pale with a combed back brunette or black hair. I can't tell. He wore a black outfit showing he holds nothing to Star Fleet and is a prisoner. My throat became dry all the sudden. In front of me is the man who killed many officers including Pike. My eyes flickered to the security guard. By the looks of it, it is the man who called Jim "cupcake" in our mission before this. Cupcake as I shall dub him for now glanced my way then back at his board. I swallowed, "I...I want to know about something."

The man behind the glass clasped his hands behind his back as signifying for me to continue. I took a step closer while speaking, "I... want to know what are in those torpedoes."

The man raised his eyebrow, "Your captain found out a few days ago."

I closed my eyes letting out a breath, "I did not know that but I would like to hear it from you. I want to know why my ship is sick."

I decided to be brave enough and take a few more steps closer till I'm about 3 feet away from the glass. Cupcake is behind me in his chair pretending to do his work. I know he is listening in. I'm sure Jim has his security tight around this man. The man spoke again, "Your ship? Oh... you are the chief engineer. You care for this ship as it is your child. Now you should talk with your captain about the torpedoes."

I eyed the man as he stared right back. I finally spoke, "Very well. I shall do that."

I turned my heel walking out till I heard his voice again, "You are troubled. Mentally having a battle within yourself."

I clenched my fists at my sides, "I... I do not know what you are talking about."

The man spoke, "It is the captain. He is like yourself in the past. Out to get those who murdered those who are close."

I could feel my nails cut my palms. I closed my eyes tightly, "You know nothing about me."

The man smirked, "Oh dear, I know more about you than yourself by looking at you."

I opened my eyes and walked out before I do anything I regret.

* * *

I found the torpedoes. All of them. I found one that looked different than the others. I peered over the torpedo seeing a face frozen inside. I let out a startled gasp tumbling on my own feet. My back hit another torpedo. I jumped away from the torpedoes. My brows knitted together. I mumbled to myself, "That doesn't make sense. Why would we have torpedoes filled with humans?"

I pushed my feet to a run. I need to find out what is going on.

* * *

I hopped back and forth on my heel in the lift. I ran out once the doors opened. I caught a few people's attentions as I ran down the steps to the captain's chair where Jim was sitting. I placed my hands on his arm rest, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jim looked up with knitted brows, "Tell you what?"

I whispered harshly, "The torpedoes."

Jim looked around as he noticed I gained the bridge's crew attention. Jim stood up walking past me waving a finger as to signal me to follow him. I stood up straight watching the man walk into the lift. He tilted his head to the empty spot beside him. My lips went into a firm line as I walked to the lift. I waited for the lift doors to close before I turned to him questioning, "What the hell is down in those torpedoes? There are humans in there!"

Jim crossed his arms, "I know that."

I moved my body till I'm in front of him. My hands on my hips as I continued, "Why didn't you tell me? I'm this goddamn ship's chief engineer! I am at that need-to-know basis with this kind of stuff."

Jim sighed undoing his arms, "We had it handled. Marcus had these torpedoes on board for the reason to create a war. Khan placed his crew in the torpedoes to give them safety from Marcus."

I stayed quiet for a moment before I asked the obvious question, "Who is Khan?"

The door of the lift opened and Jim stepped out. I didn't realize where we were till we were outside Captain's quarters. Jim swiped his card and it blinked green. He opened the door, "He's the man in the brig."

I stood outside his door as he held it open inside. I crossed my arms, "That doesn't explain to me why you didn't tell your chief engineer. I should know what is wrong with my ship."

Jim huffed getting annoyed, "Will you come in? I do not have all day. The admiral is at our footstep."

My brows furrowed while my arms went slack. Jim groaned grabbing my arm pulling me inside. He closed his door heading to a table. I looked around inside his quarters till my eyes landed on the table with the alcohol. Jim poured two glasses of bourbon. He grabbed the glasses turning to me. Jim handed me one while he took it like it was a shot. Last I recall we were supposed to enjoy the drink not suck it down. I nursed my cup in my hands as I stand awkwardly in his quarters. I finally spoke after three antagonizing minutes, "You need to start from the beginning for me to catch up on recent events."

Jim gestured me to have a seat which I did. He stayed standing as he fixed himself another drink. He begun, "I told you about Khan and the torpedoes. Chekov found the leak in engineering which YOU should of been doing instead of him. Marcus planned this whole thing by sabotaging the Enterprise at the edge of the federation line and Klingon line. He wants a war between just about everybody. I'm about to release Khan and move him into the Medical Bay. I'm going to save the ship as well by doing something stupid."

I rubbed my finger tips against the glass, "I'm glad to see you are over your vengeance. However, I'm not fit for duty."

Jim gulped down another glass of bourbon as he walked towards me. He placed his glass on the table. He knelt down so his face is even with mine. Jim spoke, "Why are you giving me your resignation?"

I swallowed, "I'm not healed. I still have mental breakdowns to the point now that I'm gone for a few days. I am still fighting my internal battle. It never became an issue till recently."

I felt a hard tap against my head. I winced looking towards Jim. Jim spoke, "You're fine. I don't care if you have mental breakdowns. We got through with it before and we will get through it in the future. Can't believe I'm saying this but you got Spock to help you. Even Sarah is here for you."

Jim pulled farther away standing up. He grabbed his glass, "I'm even here for you."

I have no words to say. Jim headed to his door, "I better head to Medical bay to meet with Khan and Bones. Finish hat off and head to engineering."

He left without another word. I stared at the door then looked around breathing in heavily. That wasn't what I expected.


	28. Chapter 28

Khan was placed in Medical Bay with security guarding and keeping watch on the man. Bones crossed his arms not feeling all too happy that this man is in his bay. Sarah tried to occupy herself with files that needed filing in the cabinets but she kept glancing over at the mysterious man. From what Bones had told her, he is experimenting on Khan's blood to see what kind of capabilities his blood has. So far it did nothing to the dead tribble. Bones went over to where Sarah was at and whispered, "I'll go see what is taking Jim so long. I'll be back. Keep an eye on him. I know we have security here but I don't trust him."

Sarah just gave a nod as Bones walked past her and started his hunt for their captain. Sarah placed the files down on a desk. She headed over to the black uniformed man. The guards glanced her way. Sarah held her hands up, "Easy not going to do anything."

One of the guards thought, "_Yeah right. She could do anything. I don't trust this guy."_

Sarah resisted the urge to eye roll at that thought. Khan's voice interrupted her mental thought, "You're different than they are. Are you not?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? I'm just like every other person."

Khan rested his hands on his knees sitting up straight, "You're just not as trained like a full-bred. Your abilities are weak."

Sarah doesn't like where this is going. She could feel her heart start to race. Sarah looked at the guards then at Khan, " I don't know what you are talking about. I am sure you have mistaken me for someone else."

Khan flexed his fingers over his knee caps. Khan thought, "_Oh but you do know what I am talking about, Lieutenant. You are a mere half-breed. Betazoid, if I am correct. You have all of the distinct characteristics of a betazoid."_

Sarah gulped. Luckily for her Bones and Jim entered the room. Bones was talking to Jim, "I saw her come out of your room. What did you do?"

Sarah's brows knitted together. Who was in Jim's room? Jim spoke, "Enough. We will talk about that later."

Khan raised an eyebrow at the conversation. Khan spoke, "If I am not mistaken you are talking about the brunette female... your chief engineer. She is rather interesting."

The three people stared at the slicked back haired man. Jim spoke lowly, "I don't have a female chief engineer."

Sarah and Bones glanced at Jim who claimed that a certain brunette isn't his chief engineer. Khan glanced at two other people then at the captain. He noticed their glances to their captain. Khan raised his brows, "You have to have a people for that position. You cannot run a ship without one. I am sure the female was it. She did not deny she hold the position."

Jim pressed a button behind him which is the intercom. He spoke, "Engineering from Medical bay."

Sarah knitted her brows together crossing her arms. What is he trying to prove? A voice voiced through the intercom, "Yes Keptin?"

Jim knew that it would take his chief engineer to recollect her self and head to engineering. Jim spoke, "Nothing Mr. Chekov. Disregard."

Jim released the button as he crossed his arms, "He's my chief engineer, Mr. Chekov."

Khan knows the man before him is lying about who his chief engineer. But why would he defend or hide the woman?

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair. What is Jim's motive? Why did he take her to his room and give her a glass of alcohol... Why doesn't he explain the kiss? Why is he being so infuriating?! I saw the health of the ship on the main control screen. My finger tips lightly grazed the screen switching channels of each part of the ship. The core is still sick. My teeth grind against each other at the thought of the torpedoes are the reason my ship is sick. I rubbed my temples moving my fingers to my forehead. A voice interrupted my cursing at Khan and his torpedoes, "Lt. Commander Grayson the leak is fixed."

I turned around seeing the young russian in our reds. I let out a breath placing my hands on his shoulders. He looked confused as I lightly gripped on his shirt fabric. I scrunched up my nose, "I'd like you better in command colors. Red doesn't suit you."

Chekov's lips grew into a little smile. I released my light grip of his red shirt giving him a once over. I turned my attention back to the screen swiping at the channels. I asked, "Mr. Chekov you have been taking care of my baby, haven't you?"

Chekov stuttered," Uh y-yes ma'am. I knew that ze Kepten wanted it fixed as fast as possible so-."

His voice got smaller and smaller as I turned around and kissed the top of his head. I smiled, "Thank you."

His face got really red to the point he blends in with the shirt. I flipped a channel seeing our shields are up. A voice broadcasted through the halls of engineering. Chekov didn't say anything as he was litening when it started but I was too in thought to listen in from the beginning. The voice spoke, "Aw shit you talked with him. That was exactly what I hope to spare you from. I took a tactical risk and I woke that bastard up, believing that his superior intelligence could help us protect ourselves from whatever came at us next."

I looked at Chekov as if he gave me the answer to the voice. Admiral Marcus. I left the engineering room without a word heading to the bridge in hopes to meet up with Jim after feeling the ship going into warp. This ship is not ready for warp. It will damage the warpcore. If Jim hurts my poor ship, I swear. I rushed my way to the one or two people that know where our lovely captain would be. The medical bay doors opened to my presence. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose, "I need to know where Jim is or so god help me I don't kill him before Marcus or Khan does."

I finally looked around the room seeing everyone quiet and Khan resting his bum on the medical table. Khan's deep voice echoed through the room, "I knew I wasn't imagining a female chief engineer."

I ignored Khan and looked at Bones who was scanning Khan, "Bones tell me where the stupid idiotic captain is at."

Bones and Sarah's lips went into a straight line. Sarah spoke, "He should be on the bridge."

I looked between the two before I turned to Khan. Khan spoke, "If you think you are safe at warp, you are wrong."

I spoke, "Your torpedoes are damaging my warpcore. We shouldn't be at warp. We aren't safe for that reason."

My eyes searched the black uniformed man. No. He's telling me something different. Before I spoke, a pair of boots squeaked hinting they are running. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see it was the Admiral's daughter. I didn't see her when I came in. I spoke lowly, "No. There's another reason. The ship Marcus is on, what kind of ship is it?"

Khan answered, "The ship Marcus is in has advanced warping capabilities. It's new of its kind. It's built for-."

I whispered, "War."

I wringed my hands together in thought. I looked at the two beside me, "If he is telling the truth... we are better dead."


	29. Chapter 29

The Enterprise jolted as the other ship attacked. The ship continued to jolt as Marcus' ship shot out lasers to the ship's hull and sides. I grabbed onto the closest thing which was a table. I closed my eyes tightly and hoped that Marcus' doesn't hit the core or anywhere anyone could be at. It felt like an maternity but 5 minutes have passed before the shooting stopped. I shakily stood up from my spot. I looked at the people in the medical bay before I ran. I ran towards where I felt safe or should I say who I felt safe with. I didn't hear the pounding of footsteps behind me as I reached to the bridge. Jim's voice reached mine and the person's ears, "I take full responsibility for my actions. But they were mine and they were mine alone."

I noticed Marcus was on the hailing frequency. I didn't know I was walking till I was almost right behind Jim. Spock looked down at his cousin then at the person who appeared at his side. Uhura and Spock are still having a fall out after Spock became distant. Jim continued on with his speech on letting his crew go and sacrifice himself. Marcus spoke," You are holding another fugitive on your ship, Captain Kirk."

Jim's brows knitted together. I could feel my heart start to slow down as the next words reached my ears. Marcus continued, "You are holding Lieutenant Commander Lucille Grayson."

Jim spoke, "She did nothing. Nothing that would mark her as a criminal."

I felt a lump in my throat get bigger. Marcus spoke, "Lieutenant Commander Lucille Grayson killed two people with your second in commands phaser. We were called in after it dealt with a Star Fleet personnel."

I whispered, "You don't know the story."

Jim finally took notice of me standing by him. He could see my knuckles turn white. My voice got stronger, "You know nothing of what happened!"

Marcus voice was strong, "Fire when re-."

The transmission went out. I could feel stares on my person. Jim looked at his crew defeated, "I'm sorry."

I could feel tears well up. Jim's eyes found mine and Sulu's voice caught everyone's attention, "Their weapons have powered down. Sir."

Scotty's voice appeared, "Enterprise! Can you hear me?"

I bit down my lip. It never felt good to hear the scot's voice. Jim turned around looking out into space, "Scotty!"

Scotty's voice turned into an excited whisper, "Guess what I found behind Jupiter."

I could feel some stares still on my person. I couldn't take it anymore. I left the bridge to run away from the stares. Luckily only the bridge heard what Marcus said. Spock was going to follow his cousin before he felt a hand on his bicep. He looked down at the blond. Sarah spoke, "Don't. She needs time away from people. Jim will look for her when they are both ready."

Sarah could see Spock's jaw clench but he remained where he is. Jim bounded up to Spock, "Spock, how's our ship?"

Spock was about to answer but Jim interrupted, "Wait, I'll ask Lucille."

He turned around looking around to see if he saw me anywhere. He turned back to Spock, "Where did she go?"

His sister's voice caught his attention, "She ran when Scotty came through."

Jim looked at Uhura, "Uhura, when you get Scotty back patch him through."

Jim looked over at Spock, "Mr. Spock you have the conn."

Jim headed towards to the lift with Spock on his heels, "Captain, I strongly object."

Having the urge to roll his eyes at the vulcan, Jim spoke, "What? I haven't said anything yet."

Spock continued, "Since we cannot take the ship form the outside, the only way we can take it is from within. And as a large boarding party would be detected, it is optimal to take as few members of the crew as possible. You will meet resistance, requir-."

Jim tuned out the vulcan as he was in search for his chief engineer. Jim continued through the Enterprise with the Vulcan continued on with his theory. Jim leaned over the railing to see if he can find his chief engineer. No luck. Jim turned around to Spock, "Spock! Please, I don't know what am I supposed to do."

Spock quieted as he watched his captain go to what he suspects is the medical bay. Jim knew that his chief engineer likes to go to the medical bay or the engineering room. He will try the engineering room first.

* * *

I stopped infront of Khan. He stared down at me as I crossed my arms. Khan spoke, "You are troubled."

I spoke, "Tell me what you know of Marcus' ship. I already know if it has advanced warping capabilities that it has to be built for combat. What else?"

Khan was about to answer till a certain command shirt appeared in the room. Jim looked at my person before looking between Khan and I. Jim mentally cursed. Khan spoke, "Nice to join your chief engineer and I, captain."

Jim walked till he was infront of Khan. I saw Jim block my view from Khan as if he was hiding me from the man. Jim spoke, "Tell me what you know about that ship."

Khan looked at Jim then glanced behind him, "As I was about to tell your chief engineer, dreadknought class. Two times the size, three times the speed. Advanced weaponry. Modified for a minimal crew. Unlike most federation vessels, as your chief engineer knows it's built solely for combat."

Jim spoke, "I'll do everything I can to make you answer for what you did. But right now I need your help."

Khan questioned, "In exchange for what?"

Jim answered, "You said you'd do anything for your crew. I can guarantee their safety."

Khan brought light shivers up my spine as he spoke, "Captain. You can't even guarantee the safety of your own crew as well as your chief engineer."

I moved to the side looking between the two men as they silently had a stare off. The captain asked Bones something about the tribble but I didn't really paid attention as I looked over at Khan. Khan glanced down at me then back at Jim. Jim asked, "You coming with me or not?"

Khan answered, "I will."

Jim looked over at his security, "We are moving to the trash port."

His security started to usher Khan off the table as Jim started to be beside Khan. I grabbed Jim's hand quickly which made him stop. Jim looked behind him seeing me with a tight lip. Khan and security stopped moving seeing the captain didn't follow. I spoke, "Jim I need to talk to you."

Jim asked, "Can it wait till later?"

I gave him a glare. Jim sigh groaned. A security personnel asked, "Captain?"

Jim spoke, "I'll meet you in the hallway. Just give me a second."

I waited till the security and Khan left the room. I know Bones is still in the room but he is busy with the tribble. Well I hope. I spoke, "Jim take me with you. I can help Scotty."

Jim shook his head, "No. No, you're not coming."

My teeth grinded against each other. I spoke, "I'm already marked as a fugitive according to Marcus. I already lost my job in Star Fleet for such accusation. I have nothing else to live for, just let me come with you."

Bones is monitoring the tribble but he also cannot help but listen in to the conversation. Jim looked at the brunette infront of him. He took note that my glasses fell slightly down on the bridge of my nose and my hair is started to fall out of my updo. Jim could see the light scratches on the woman's face from the attack. Jim shook his head, "No, you're not coming with. You have something to live for. Dare I say it, you have Spock and his father. You have Scotty, Bones, Sarah and most of all you have me. I will do everything in my power to keep you on my ship."

Usually in the past events, he made the move but I made the move as I crashed my lips onto his. I could feel the salty water from my eyes sting. I let go of his hand as I went to grab his shirt to pull him closer. I felt his hands cup my cheeks as he pulled away. His forehead touched mine. His voice came out as a whisper, "I'll protect you. I like you very much. Please, stay here."

I felt my heart stop for a moment before it picked up in a quick pace. I nodded lightly and I pressed my lips once more against his. I pulled away quickly saying in one breath, "I like you too."

Jim smiled a half smile before he turned his heel and left the bay. I watched the man who confessed to me walk away with a man who murdered hundreds.

* * *

**Sorry if that sounded so cliche. I really have no idea how to go about this chapter. I hope you guys like it :) Tell me whatcha think if you want. **


	30. Chapter 30

I made it back to engineering but not before Spock started to lead me away. I looked up at him confused as his hands grip both of my arms guiding me away. I demanded, "Spock what is the meaning of this?"

Spock glanced down at my person then looked straight. He spoke low, "If you recall the Admiral spoke of your deeds."

I nodded, "Yeah and that was bridge only."

Spock shook his head, "No that was ship wide. Jim wanted the whole ship to know about what Marcus was doing."

I whispered, "Proof for betrayal."

Spock glanced down at his cousin. Her glasses are threatening to fall off when he suddenly grabbed her. I spoke, "So that means the whole ship..."

Spock gave a nod, "Affirmative."

I glanced behind us as he continued to walk us down the hall. I spoke quietly, "Why can't I go into my ship's engineering? Is it...?"

Spock answered one more, "I am afraid that once the crew heard of your deeds that you would be bullied in a sense that you would be shot to space."

I felt my throat dry up. I hesitantly spoke, "Then...w-where can I go? We are in space!"

The doors opened for the lift and we entered heading to gods know where. Spock let go of my arms once he noticed that I stopped struggling. Spock studied his cousin. His cousin is slouched, hair is a mess and her glasses are at the tip of her nose. Her uniform is slightly askew from the ship and being grabbed. Scratches littered her cheeks as to her nails might of accidentally scratched her when she fell. Spock know one thing for sure... his cousin looks defeated. The doors opened and Spock grabbed his cousin's hand guiding her to a safe place as can be. Only people who has access to this room is himself, Jim, and McCoy. I felt Spock grabbed my hand once the doors opened. I listed my head looking around with my brows knitted together. I started to ask, "What am I-."

Spock interrupted, "Only the captain, the doctor and I are allowed in this room. No one can break through."

I started to list the people who are smart enough to break through the interface in Engineering to come inside this room. The doors finally closed behind us. Spock instantly went to where he has a little kitchen. Spock called out, "Not even your engineers can break through. I'll make sure of it."

I was already starting to do the calculations in my head when Spock entered back into his foyer. His hand touched my arm which brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and he hold up a hot glass of tea. I took it inbetween my hands blowing on it lightly. I sat down at one of his chairs while nursing the drink. I spoke up, "No, I'll make sure of it. I'll make sure they won't break in. If they do somehow, I'm not going to be here like a coward. Auntie didn't raise a coward. I'll tap into the interface and change the security to where only you and I would be able to get in. Superior minds like that."

I waved my hand in the air as to get rid of the negativity. Spock stared at his cousin for a moment before fixing his shirt. Spock spoke, "I best be going to the bridge to ensure our captain doesn't die or do anything stupid."

I muffled a chuckle with my drink. I took a sip then spoke, "I am going to tell him you said that, Spock."

Spock shook his head and turned his way to the door. A smile was brought to his lips. At least he got his cousin to smile considering the situation.

* * *

Spock reached the bridge in time for the two to get shot out of the ship. His mind keeps running back and forth between his captain and his cousin. A little hand touched his skin lightly. Spock looked down seeing Kirk's sister biting her lip. She is worried about her brother. Spock did nothing to comfort the small human as his priorities are up at the screen. His brown eyes flickered their attention to the screen. The man out there risking his life saved his when he was in the volcano. Spock moved his hand walking to sit on the Captain's chair. He hates the fact that when he sits on this seat is when his captain is risking his life. The debris field doesn't look too good. Spock called out, "Captain there is debris up ahead."

If his cousin were to be on this bridge... Spock knew there was some kind of connection between his captain and cousin. Uhura's voice broke Spock out of his thoughts, "The transmission..."

Spock answered, "On screen, please."

The screen in front put out a visual of Mr. Spock from the alternate universe. The older Spock spoke, "Mr. Spock."

Spock took a breath before speaking, "I'll be brief. In your travels... did you encounter a man named Khan?

Older Spock's lips went into a firm line shaking his head a little. He answered, "As you know I made a vow to never give information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk and yours alone..."

A pause of silence filled the bridge. Older Spock made a decision, "That being said... Khan Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise ever faced. He's ruthless. He will not hesitate to kill every single one of you."

Spock questioned, "Did you defeat him?"

Older Spock answered gravely, "At great cost... yes."

Spock couldn't help but ask, "How?"

Older Spock frowned, "I cannot give you details as it is your path. Not mine."

Spock accepted the answer, "Very well. Live Long and Prosper."

Older Spock gave a nod and repeated, "Live Long and Prosper."

The transmission went out. Spock sprung from his chair, "Lieutenant I need you to assemble all senior medical and engineering staff into the weapon bay."

Uhura answered, "Alright."

Spock could tell she wanted to ask one question but she would already know the answer. If he was going to let his cousin in on this, he needs to be with her at all times. Spock turned around seeing McCoy near by, "Dr. McCoy you inadvertently activated a torpedo... could you replicate the process?"

Bones answered, "Why would the hell I wanna do that?"

Spock stayed his ground, "Can you or can you not?"

Bones used his usual line, "Dammit man I'm a doctor not a torpedo technician."

Spock leaned in a little, "Precisely doctor which is why you are going to listen very carefully."

Spock exited the bridge with Bones after him. Bones' brows furrowed when they reached their destination. Bones questioned, "What are we doing here?"

Spock entered the code that his cousin more likely inputted. The doors opened showing me looking at some Starship magazines. I whistled lowly, "Now that is a beauty."

Spock walked into the room grabbing my bicep, "Let's go."

I looked up at him confused, "What? What happened?"

Spock dragged me out of the room. I changed out of my uniform to a pair of black capris and grey V-cut shirt after he left earlier. I saw Bones and gave him a questioning look. He shrugged. Spock answered, "We need to take the men and women out of the torpedoes. I need your abilities."

Spock entered the lift bringing his cousin and Bones following. I looked between the two men taking my arm out of Spock's grip. I gestured to the now closed doors, "What about the crew? You said I am much safer in that room."

Spock didn't glance at his cousin, "Bones is going to make sure nothing happens to you."

Bones looked at the two cousins. Spock looked at Bones, "You will protect her as she does her duties?"

I looked at Bones in desperation. Bones nodded, "Of course. What kind of man do you take me for?"

Spock answered, "A doctor, Dr. McCoy. Not a body guard."

Bones looked at Spock then at me. I stifled a laugh. Bones pointed at Spock asking me, "Did he..."

I nodded, "Yeah he did."

Bones shook his head, "Who knew you had it in you Spock to make a joke at a time like this."

Spock's brows narrowed," I am pointing out the facts. Despite you and Lucille may seem it was a joke."

I nudged Bones, "It was a joke. Don't let him fool you."

The doors opened to the weapons bay. Spock stayed in the lift as Bones walked with me out into the bay, "Good luck. I need all human life forms out of those torpedoes. Await for my orders."

I fake saluted at Spock, "Yessir, sir."

Spock rolled his eyes after the doors closed taking him to the bridge.

* * *

**Sorry for the REALLY REALLY 10x REALLY late upload. I just been busy and I just wasn't sure what to do for this story. I had a huge writer's block. If anyone I mean anyone has any suggestions let me know :) I love suggestions. I hope you guys enjoy this. Have a wonderful day :)**


	31. Author's Note

Hey guys so sorry for the very long hiatus but I am thinking of redoing this whole story. I don't like how it turned out and such. So I hope I can grasp your attention again once I redo this whole thing. It would be approached differently. I still like the relation to spock and being in engineering but I wanna take it to a different path.

So I apologize for this for not updating. I've been working on my other two stories : My Scars &amp; Your Scars and After Centuries, I finally found my One. So I've been busy with that as those suddenly sprouted in my head.

Anywho I hope you guys like my new revamped version of this story.


	32. Final Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

**Hey guys! So I finally was able to get around to restarting this fic. It's a bit different. I was thinking of using the same title : **I Didn't Sign Up For This Trek**... BUT I came up with a more fitting title.**

**It's called **Emotions Are The Death of Me.

**Here is the description below.**

Spock isn't the only hybrid child of Sarek and Amanda Grayson. He has a younger sister, well younger twin sister. T'Saraphina embraced her human side more than her Vulcan side. Out of the students she helped, there was one who caught her interest. One her brother does not approve. Maybe purging all emotions doesn't seem like a bad idea after all.

**So I hope you guys check it out and let me know what you think! It is something to refresh my mind of Star Trek and try to go about it again. I hope you guys enjoy it! **


End file.
